


I am not lonely !

by BillySHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 75,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillySHolmes/pseuds/BillySHolmes
Summary: Mycroft Holmes is apparently a very happy man. He have an important job, a stable relationship with a Scotland Yard officer since a couple of years and a -slightly annoying- little brother to take care of. But what if he was missing something ? What if he wanted a family ?From his windowless office of the Diogene club to a posh nursery in Kensigton and Mr and Mrs Lestrade backgarden, it's a all new world that the official is to experience.☆☆☆☆ That's very cute Mycroft. - Mrs H. (75)☆☆          How is the diet, brother dear ? - SH (39)☆☆☆☆ Are you really sleeping with my dad ? - Sarah L. (12)





	1. The revelation

Mycroft crawled silently into the four posters bed, taking care not to wake his partner already sleeping and snoring quietly. It was four in the morning and the official only just get home from work and didn't even bother undressing himself. He just had thrown his jacket away in the hallway as well as his shoes and socks and managed to have his pocket watch secure on his bedside table before falling asleep.

A discreet scent of coffee and waffles tickled Mycroft Holmes's nose. He was still laying in his bed, just awoken, his eyes closed. He could easily guess that he really should go down for breakfast because of the ray of sunlight heating his face, but he didn't want to do so. He turned around and explored the other side of the bed looking for his partner but his hands only met the cold bed sheets. With a huge sigh, Mycroft rejected the duvet and exited the bed. As his feet encountered the floor he moaned. He always hated getting up, since he was a child, but in this cold winter morning the floor was damn cold, and he urged himself to reach the in-suite dressing room. He picks up a pair of navy silk slippers and a matching dressing gown, ran his left hand through his hair and exited the room.

He could hear the radio playing an old love song in the kitchen when he passed by and it makes him smile to himself. He would never had admitted it but he always had a soft spot on love stories and nothing made him happier in the morning than a romantic song playing on the radio. He entered the dinning room and took a seat at one end of the long dark wood table. He rang the bell that was displayed on the table to ask for his breakfast and open the newspaper that someone had brought for him earlier.  
With a discreet cough Michael, his cook, dropped a plate in front of the auburn-haired man. The latter retained a disgusted pout as he checked the content of the plate. Instead of the waffles and maple syrup he would have expected by the smell running trough the house, he found two toasts of whole wheat bread, a boiled egg and range of freshly cut vegetables. Michael poured him a cup of tea and Mycroft noted that he wasn't offered sugar. His diet had always been a huge struggle for him, but on this peculiar freezing morning after less than 5 hours of sleep he really wasn't in the mood for vegetables. He was wondering if he should give up the diet and order Michael a complete English breakfast when the dinning room door opened on DI Gregory Lestrade from Scotland Yard. The government official gave up on the idea of complaining and smiled to his partner. He just had a shower and smell of shampoo and aftershave. The DI took the seat near his boyfriend and proceed to kiss him on the cheek. With a little nod the oldest ordered Michael to bring the other man his breakfast and closed his eyes with a little smile while running his hand on the yarder's tight. The latter had a little groan of contentment.

After a quick shower, Mycroft climbed in the car parked outside of his house. Without him needing to say anything the car joined the busy street as the driver switch the radio on the news. Wearing a grey three-pieces suit with a white shirt and a navy tie, the government official looked as formal as his function asked him to look but his mind was busy with thoughts that had nothing to do with his work. He kept thinking about the discussion he had with Gregory during the breakfast and couldn't help feeling sad. The inspector had announced him that his three kids, those he got with his ex-wife, were coming over for the weekend. Mycroft loved Lestrade's kids, and they do like him back, but they weren't his.  
He've never really been bothered about this before but today it had hit him right to the heart. He always considered kids cute but never considered having some on his own. He always said to himself that his work retain him from any kind of family, not that he ever found someone to match his expectations. But now he had Gregory by his side he started to wonder what a family could be like and understood that he could combine his work and his private life.  
He was deep into his thoughts when the car stopped in front of the Diogene Club where he liked to work when he had no official meeting. After a few seconds the driver turned to him, surprised that his boss wasn't exiting the car like he usually does.  
"Sir." he whispered. Mycroft didn't move. "Sir" the driver repeated louder. Shaking his head in disbelief, the auburn quickly pulled himself together and exited the car without a look for the driver. He hated being caught not paying attention, that was unprofessional in his view, and he couldn't stand not being professional, especially in front of his staff.  
He climbed the few steps to the entrance and nodded at the doorman. He especially liked this place because it was quiet. Nobody to rush him with stupid questions, nobody to fake having a great time conversing with. Quiet. Calm. Everything the man liked. Not that he was stark, even if he could be seen like this often, just that he abhor all what could retain him from doing his work quickly and efficiently. He considered not having enough time to lose some in conveniences.

He let one of the employees lead him to his private office at the back of the building. Despite the fact that he was coming here for more than15 years at least 3 times a week, there was always someone to lead him through the corridors. They reached the door and Mycroft nodded to the employee who nodded back, understanding the demand. The official settled down at his desk and started browsing through the different files that had been displayed on it during the night. A few minutes later the employee reappeared with a teapot and a cup on a tray. There again, no sugar. His PA was definitely way to efficient.He nonetheless accepted the cup poured for him by the other man and went back to his work. There has been an attack in Malawi that required his attention all morning and before he realized it it was already one in the afternoon. He took the phone in the corner of his desk and called Anthea, his personal assistant to order her some food. He asked her for some Italian food but was disappointed, even if not surprise, to see that instead of the pesto pastas he had ordered, his PA brought him back some vegetables with grilled chicken. At least, it was worth trying.

He asked her to display the food on the coffee table in the corner of the room, near the fireplace and invited her to join him for lunch. She accepted, and they sat down in the armchairs on each side of the table. Anthea was the only human being Mycroft enjoyed discussing with at work and even if he was undoubtedly smarter, she sometime helped him understand few things, especially other human being. And she was absolutely devoted to him, which makes her invaluable to his eyes, not that he would ever had admitted that.  
They finished eating and Anthea thrown away the cardboard boxes then exited the room. The auburn went back to the Malawi case but couldn't concentrate as much as he would have wanted. His mind was always going back to the morning conversation and to what he had felt when Gregory announced that his kids would be joining them two days later. Angry at himself for not being able to focus, something he never had experienced, he forced his mind to go back to the work and pushed his thoughts aside.

It's only at eight that evening, after having a last discussion with his PA about his planning for the next day, that he climb in his car to get back to his home. When he arrived, the lights were already shinning in the living room and Mycroft deduced that the detective was already back from work. He pushed the door and hanged up his coat and suit jacket and abandoned his shoes on the floor, switching them for a pair of black leather slippers. He entered the living room, smiling to his partner who was stretched on a sofa near the fireplace, reading a police report. Gregory heard him entering the room, looked over the file and smirked to his boyfriend.Mycroft poured himself a glass of brandy from the decanter on the coffee table and joined the inspector on the sofa. He nestled against him and put the grey-haired man's head on his tights, a hand caressing his lover's torso.

"Had a great day at work ? Diogene club ?" Asked Greg.  
"Hmmm ...." Mutter the auburn.  
"Not that good then." deduced Scotland Yards.  
"Well not very productive." the official snapped. "What about yours ? A hard case" he added, gesturing to the report.  
"Nothing that I would bother your brother with. But quite a lot of small cases and Sally was sick so..." he sighted.

Mycroft drank a sip of his brandy. He looked uneasy despite the fact that he was trying to hide it. Lestrade noticed it and looked to his partner right in the eyes.  
"What's going up darling ? And don't say nothing, you can't have me fool on this one."

The auburn man stop caressing the DI's torso and used his then-free hand to grab the report and thrown it to the coffee table. Greg straightened a bit and takes his lover's hand in his. He looked at him, urging him to speak.  
"Gregory, we need to talk" said the posh one, choosing his words carefully. "Nothing to be worried of" he added in a hurry, seeing the face that his partner was pulling. "It's just ....I haven't been able to focus today. I just can't stop thinking about the conversation we had this morning before I left"  
"On your diet ?" asked the grey-haired, confused.  
"No, no, the diet ...It's all fine.... No, the one about your kids." Mycroft had pulled all his walls down and look so fragile and sensitive. The inspector squeezed the hand of his lover a little more firmly to encourage him to go on. "Kids... Yes, kids. Your kids are great you know. I lovet hem. But... But they aren't mine." He sighs of relief. He've said it. Well he haven't really said it but he knew that his boyfriend would understand what he meant.

Greg looked at him without saying anything for a few seconds. They didn't need any words to understand each other at that moment. The detective sat down beside his lover and hugged him tight.  
"If that's what you want, it's what I want." he whispered to his ear.  
Suddenly he felt that the man in his arms was sobbing. He kissed him on the forehead, gently rocking him.  
"I love you Gregory." he heard Mycroft hiccup.


	2. A visit to the zoo

Mycroft and Greg where sat in the dinning room having their breakfast when they heard the doorbell. Gregory jumped on his feet and rushed to the door. He was wearing light blue jeans and a red Scotland Yard football team T-shirt, his favourite week end outfit. Mycroft heard him opening the door and greetings his kids in. He slowly folded his newspaper, put it down on the table and raised on his feet. He waited a few minutes before joining the Lestrade family in the hallway, willing to let the kids enjoy their father for a moment before popping in.  
"Mycroft ! What are you doing darling ?" he heard the detective shouting. He opened the door, facing the three children. Jack, the youngest, thrown his arms around the Auburn's legs.  
"Yeah, hello young man !" he greeted him, patting him on the head.  
He then hugged Sarah, the oldest of the children who had just celebrated her 12th birthday the month before, and Lucas, the 8years old who looked so much like his dad.  
"Hey guys, why won't you bring your stuff in your room upstairs ?" suggested their dad.  
They nodded and picked up their bags before heading to the stairs. The DI watched them until they disappeared then turn back to his partner. "You're ok ?" he asked him, worried.  
The tallest man nodded and kissed the other one on the cheek.  
"What are your plans for today ?" he questioned the dad.  
"Dunno, their mum told me the two older have got homework to do so maybe they shall do that first. Then we will see." he answered with a smile.  
"Fancy a visit to the zoo ?" grinned the official. "I could have that arranged for us if you want to."  
"Why do you need to get it arranged ?" laugh the yarder. "It's not like it was something that had to be booked months in advance. How do you think that the others do ? They just pop in and queue."  
"I'm not the Commonwealth Gregory." snapped the auburn. " You don't expected me to queue"he added with a look of disgust.  
As an answered his boyfriend laughed and joined his kids upstairs.

A black car with tinted windows was parked in front of the Holmes house. The three kids were already sat in and their dad was waiting impatiently the back against the car's door. He looked at his watch once again and sighed.  
Mycroft finally appeared through the door a couple of minute later, eyes fixed on his phone, his umbrella hooked on his left arm and managed a little sad smile to his partner before crawling in the passenger seat. Lestrade sat himself in front of the wheel, looking rather cross. The government official didn't seem to notice the anger of his lover and remained on his phone, apparently occupied by some important state matters. He was texting Anthea and didn't stop before the DI parked the car at the zoo entrance. Only then he noticed that he may have been a bit rude and tried to catch up with his partner. He ran his hand on the inspector's back and takes his hand despite the fact that the policeman didn't even look at him.  
They joined the kids who already had rushed to the gates and queued for the tickets, as Greg had refused to use the governmental employees to book it for them. During the 15 minutes they waited, Mycroft did all he could to redeem himself and when they finally entered the zoo, after the official had paid the 5 tickets, Lestrade managed a pouty smile to the auburn and moved a bit closer to him.

"What do you want to see first little man" Holmes asked the youngest kid. "Lions ? Reptiles ?"  
Jack concentrated for a few seconds as if it was a huge decision to take before answering " Ostriches !" in a big smile.

After the ostriches they went to see the giraffes and the rhinoceros, which impressed sorely the kids, but not as much as the tigers and the lions. They were now sat at the zoo café near to the aquatic area eating an ice cream for the kids and their father and a diet coke for Mycroft despite the cold but sunny weather. Greg stretched his back on his chair, in pain after carrying his younger son on his shoulder for nearly two hours, the kids were talking with animation, arguing over what they should see next. Mycroft was looking to the spectacle with a sad smile, feeling like a stranger who would have been involved in a moment that wasn't his. His partner noticed his discomfort and put a hand on his lap. He didn't know what to do more to suppress this sadness so instead he raised to his feet, instantly imitated by his children and the auburn, and lead them to the sea lion aquarium. Standing close to his companion, they watched the kids trying to interact with the animals through the glass before turning to the otters a few meters away.

"Hey, Mic' look, didn't they look a little like Sherlock ?" laughed Sarah. Mycroft smiled and nodded. "Utterly ... Though they are less demanding, believe me...". Gregory burst out laughing, knowing just to well what that means, meanwhile the kids weren't sure what they were evoking but still laughed to Sarah's intervention.  
Cheered up by this visit to the otters, the family went to see the polar bears and dolphins before heading back to the car. Greg was starting to seat behind the wheel like he always does before Mycroft pushed him aside and settled himself in the driver's seat. Surprised but amused the policeman got around the car to the passenger side and smiled mockingly while his man looked a bit confused.  
"Is it this you are looking for ?"he asked him, half-laughing, while handling the BMW's keys to the auburn.  
The latter grab them and start the engine, pulling out his tongue to the mocker and exited the car park.  
"Are you sure you got your driving licence darling ?" continued Greg, noticing the unsure driving manner of his partner.  
"I've taken some driving lessons." evaded the driver.  
"So you don't." laughed the grey-haired. "Right, I'm a policeman in a car driven by someone without any driving licence who appear to be a governmental official.You know I should arrest you for that ?"  
"And I would have you locked down for at least 20 years for outrage to the government if you do so." replied the other one, deadpan. "But don't worry,I'll visit you in your cell."  
The five of them laughed heavily to that perspective and Mycroft increased the car's speed as they were reaching the highway.

The kids were now sleeping heavily and the two men were reading in the living room, sat in the sofa near the fireplace, Mycroft's feet on Greg's lap. Heavily absorbed into a Dickens's book, the official didn't notice that his partner has put his own book down and was now staring at him with a loving look. He eventually looked over his book a few minutes later and smiled to Gregory.  
"Is that book a good one ?" ask the grey-haired to break the silence between them, not that it was an awkward silence or that he was bothered by it.  
"Hmmm ... Yes... It's silly but it's a childhood book of mine... That's stupid isn't it" the older Holmes answered with a little pout.  
"It's not stupid, it's lovely ..."reassured the policeman. "Oh yes sorry, you abhor sentiments ..."he added quickly.  
"That's not true" Mycroft replied, faking to be offended. He brings himself closer to the other man. "Not with you Gregory" he whispered him. He put his arm around the inspector torso and kissed him on the lips, gently.  
"Earlier, at the zoo, you were still thinking about what we discussed Thursday night,weren't you ?" the DI asked softly. Mycroft didn't answer, he just placed a small kiss on his lover cheek and looked away, as if he was captivated by the pattern on the chimney mantel.  
"Myc', please." begged the detective. "We need to discuss it ... You can't just make me feel like you want a kid of your own and refuse to talk about it afterwards !". He was still calm and quiet but the auburn felt that he'd better not ignore him once more if he doesn't want to start an argument.  
"What do you want me to tell you ?"he asked sadly. "That seeing you happy with your kids while I'm just a ... patch ... is killing me ? Yes it is. That I'm nearly 50 and that all I have achieved in my life is occupying a job nobody even knows the existence of, pissing my brother off so many times I don't even know how he haven't already murdered me, being so rude to my mother and father that I now avoid them as much as I can ? Yes. What do you want me to say Greg ?". He was now talking louder, with distress in his voice. He was in a state that his lover never had seen him in. He was doubting and even devaluating himself.  
"Mic'..." Gregory tried to calm him down. "Myc', I didn't know that was an issue for you ...". He gently ran a finger on the cheek of the man he was trying to comfort. "And Sherlock don't hate you. He just does't show his feeling. He is ... well, he is a Holmes, that's all ..."  
"That doesn't change anything, does it ?" muttered the auburn. "You got your three nice kids and despite all the love I have for them and them for me, I'll never be part of this family."It was not a question, it was a statement.  
The inspector remained silence. He didn't know how to pacify his distressed boyfriend and could only bring him closer to him, running his hand against the auburn's back.  
"How does my life could possibly have come to this ?" the official muttered, more for himself then for Lestrade. "When I was a kid, I was so proud to have a little brother, to take care of him and bring him everywhere with me. I promised to myself to always be surrounded by people to take care of. But then look at me..." he said, his eyes looking straight at Greg's face. He wasn't crying, but it was clear that all the emotions he had kept for himself for so long were finally emerging. Never he had been so vulnerable in his entire life and the DI was desperate to make him feel better.  
"You still can retrieve this you know darling" he said softly. "Your life isn't over, it's never too late to change things ... We will do it together ."  
"I love you Gregory"Mycroft whispered before kissing him on the lips with passion, like if his life depends on it. They stayed close to each other, eyes shut, lips against lips for a long moment then slowly the official pulled himself away of his partner arms and taking his hand, lead him to their bedroom. Without a word they undressed themselves and crawled into bed, the auburn urging himself against the body of his lover, like a little kid in his mother's arms.


	3. Brother Mine

A few days after Mycroft and Greg had this conversation about kids, the auburn was sat at his desk, in his office of the Diogene club, a cup of tea in his hands-again he was not offered any sugar with it, but he started to like it in this way-. He had been engaged stifleling a case involving the Prince Harry all morning and was starting to feel hungry, and even if there was no joy for him in grilled fish and steamed vegetables, he picked up his phone to ring Anthea for lunch.  
Ten minutes later the PA entered her boss's office, with two paper bags in her lefthand, her phone in the other one. She displayed the cardboard boxes on the coffee table beside which Mycroft was already sat. With a little nod, he bade her to join him around the table. With a small smile she accepted. She was often offer to stay over for lunch but had never really understood why did her boss preferred having lunch withher in his office better than joining the other high-ranking officials in the dinning room of the club and she never had dared ask him.  
The tall man open the cardboard box in front of him and wince. He envied his brother, who was able to eat as much as he wants without putting up a pound and who even have the arrogance of eating so few. Mycroft, despite running every day for half-an-hour before his shower and restricting himself from sweets and chips, was on a very strict diet at least a six months a year to stay fit. It always has been like this, since they were children. The auburn was a fat kid even if his mother forbid him from sweets and cakes, and was mocked by the other kids in school, while Sherlock was a thin as it was possible to be without being sick.  
They ate in silence for a few minutes before Mycroft ask his PA the question he had in mind for a couple of days without asking it.  
"Do you have kids Anthea?"  
As weird as it could seem, the official knew only very few about his assistant's private life despite the fact they worked together for a bit more than 7 years now. He never really had been curious about it, considering that her life apart from the work doesn't matter as long as she was available when he needed her and that she does the job efficiently.  
Surprised, the young woman took a few seconds before answering, raising an eyebrow " No sir. Why?".  
"I don't know, I just thought I'd asked ... Isn't what normal people do, conversation ?" he replied in a hurry, blushing discreetly.  
"Well, I didn't knew you were interested in being normal sir" she said with a small smile. "I do not have children,no time for this. But I got a niece, a lovely 3-years-old girl."  
"Oh... All right ... Do you see her often ?" he continued, thinking that it would be weird, if not even rude to end the conversation now that he had started it. He wasn't that of a social man, he hated parties and all that kind of social events, far more pleased with a comfy evening at home, but he was well-educated and knew enough about social conveniences not to seem rude when he had social interactions.  
" I try to visit my brother at least once a week but it's not always easy with ... all this" she gestured toward her boss's office.  
Even if she wasn't as clever as Mycroft could be, she had understood that he wasn't only asking her about her kid and niece only to make conversation but she didn't dared asking him questions about his real motivations, not willing to be impolite. She had great respect for her superior and didn't want to put him in discomfort in any way.  
They stared at each other oddly during a few seconds before going back to their food and finishing their meal in silence.

 

 

Mycroft opened the 221B front door with his own keys without even knocking on it and was greeted by a scared Mrs Hudson in the hallway.  
"Oh Mr Holmes ! Please do something ! He is going to ruin the entire flat if you don't stop him" she begged him. At this exact moment there was a loud 'Bang', like a gun shot. Without answering the landlady back, the auburn rushed upstairs to find his brother standing in the middle of his living room, a gun in his hand,staring to a rather bad picture of an oil-magnate, meanwhile Doctor Watson and Lestrade where half-hiding behind the kitchen door, as if they were scared Sherlock would turn to them at a point and shoot them both.  
"Sherlock !" the official shouted. "What the hell are you doing !". His brother turn to him, his fingers still on the trigger of the gun, and with wild and rather dangerous gestures he began explaining what was happening.  
"You see this man" he said, some hysteria in his voice. "He got everything, money,business, wife, a bunch of lovers". The oldest nodded.  
"Of course I know who he is ! It's Phillip Mitchell, third wealth of this country !"  
"Is that his name ?" asked the black-haired,rather surprised. " Well whatever, he is responsible for at least 7 brutal executions and never was worried about it because nobody ever investigated the cases !"  
"Nobody except you I suppose ..."replied Mycroft, annoyed and bored. "Sherlock. What have you took today ?"  
"Tea. And biscuits" replied the younger, indicating the cup he apparently had shot, for whatever reasons.  
"Sherlock.Have you made a list." the auburn asked, not amused at all by his brother comportment. The consulting detective gestured toward the desk between the two windows. The elder brother reached it in two steps and grabbed what looks like a sticky note on which the most famous Holmes had written a list of what he had took since the morning.  
Suddenly, the two brothers heard John's voice and turned to him like if they had forgotten that there were other people in the room. "Sorry, but what is that list about ?" the doctor asked.  
"Nothing Watson. Nothing you should ask about at least."the auburn answered in a rather threatening voice. Then turning toward Lestrade he added "Gregory, could you please give me your handcuffs and ask Anthea and my driver to join me here please ? The car is just in front of the door.".  
The policeman did as he was asked, not fully understanding what was going on and during the time he was bringing back Mycroft's PA and driver, the government official had taken away the gun from the hands of his brother who didn't eventried to resist and look rather apathetic and put the handcuffs on his wrists.  
When Lestrade had been back, the auburn nodded to histwo employees who crossed the room and grabbed the younger Holmes and brought him to the car.  
"I'll meet you two at Barts in a coupleof hours." the other Holmes said before following his brother downstairs.

 

Sherlock was lying on a bed in a hospital room. The door was opened and he could see his brother talking with Molly Hooper in the corridor but couldn't hear what they were saying. He could have tried to read on their lips to find out but he didn't see the point of doing so and just closed his eyes again.  
He heard Mycroft coming back in the room and closing the door behind him but didn't bother looking at him.  
"You are not sleeping brother mine." snapped his eldest. "That's childish, you know that."  
"Piss off." was the only answer the black-hairedman gave.  
With a little mocking smile the auburn sat himself in an armchair in the corner of the room and looked at his phone. It wasn't the first time the two Holmes where in this exact situation.Actually, according to Mycroft's diary, it was exactly the 268th occasion in the last 24 years and surprisingly the first time this year, despite the fact that it was already the end of February . This John Watson was definitely doing his brother some good.  
Half an hour later the two brothers were joined by John and Greg, quickly followed by Molly. The room was now crowded but Sherlock doesn'tbother stopping faking being asleep.

The government official raised to his feet and pocketed his phone.  
"Watson, Hooper, I let my brother to your care." Hesaid sharply. "Sherlock, please try to behave yourself for once ..."he added in an exhausted voice. He knew that would have absolutely no effect on his sibling's behaviour but at least he looks like a responsible brother in the eyes of the other people standing in theroom. He turned to Lestrade and took his hand, leading him outside.

As they were exiting Barts building, the detective checked his watch and told his partner that it was too late for him to go back to Scotland Yard. They split in front of the building where Mycroft's driver was waiting for him while Greg join his BMW to drive backhome.  
The auburn would have preferred to join his partner to havea nice night home with him, but all that stupid story about his brother had interrupted him in the middle of his work and he really needed to catch up with the HongKong elections before the next morning.

 

Mycroft loved working at the Diogene Club at night because it was even more peaceful than during the day, if that was actually possible. So despite the fact that he would have liked to behome with the DI, he was quite in a great mood when he sat done athis desk and started wondering about the elections. He had some tea poured for him by an employee and a nice and warm fire was burning in the fireplace in the opposite corner of his office.  
When he looked up from the reports, it was already two and a half in the morning and he decided to go back home. He was done with what really needed to be done and could do with a little bit of sleep, as, unlike his brother,he does need sleep to have his brain fully functioning.

He closed his office's door,put his long blue coat matching his suit on and a light grey scarf and decided to walk back home instead of taking his car. It was only a 20 minutes walk he felt like he needed a bit of fresh air after today's events.


	4. A royal disappearance

Lestrade was already awaken for half an hour but he was still lying in bed watching Mycroft who was asleep, snoring gently, a little smile on his face. Greg just couldn't resit kissing softly those lips. The auburn sighed but didn't awoken, and his lover kissed him again. After 5 minutes of this little game, the official eventually awoken even if he kept his eyes closed. He moved himself a little bit closer to his partner and kissed him back yearningly, moving his lips toward the neck and to the inspector's torso.

They both knew they were going to be late at work but they didn't care, the only thing they wanted was being close one to another and love each other. Mycroft's phone rang but he ignored it. It's only when it was ringing for the 6th time that the DI urged him to take the call. The official rolled to the other side of the bed and stretched his arm to reach his cell on his bedside table.

"Mycroft Holmes speaking." he said sharply, moody to have been disturbed. He listened for a few minutes before hanging up his phone. He rolled back to Gregory and kiss him on the lips."I'm sorry darling I must go. An old friend of mine need helps apparently..." he told him with a poutty face. "I'll try to be back early tonight.". He kissed him one last time and thrown himself out of bed. The grey-haired sat in bed, watching his lover dressing up in his posh blue three-piece suit.

 

 

The government official was sat in a private lounge,attempting to resist his temptation to smoke. He was there for more than half an hour and had seen nobody since he had been introduced inthe room. He hated waiting and it was not in the usage here to let the guest wait.  
It's only another 20 minutes later that Sir Jefferson joined him.  
"I'm so sorry Mr Holmes ! It's an incredible mess at the palace today !" he started without even greeting the auburn. The latter didn't even manage a smile to the blonde. He was not in the mood to be amicable to anyone and he had guessed that things were bad enough for his rude behaving not to be noticed by his hosts.

Following the short blonde through the corridors he thought for himself that it was slightly unlikely for him to be able to leave early and that put him in an even worst temper. As he was one of the most, if even the most, senior government officials, he was always the one who was called to deal with the issues that had something to do, in any ways, with the Royal Family and since this family counted quite a lot of young adults, trouble seems to appeared on quite a daily basis. Still, it was unusual that the issues he had to deal with actually required his presence at the palace and when it was the case, it was hardly great news.

Jefferson stopped in front of a door and knocked, then without waiting for an answer, opened and gesture to Mycroft to step in. The auburn did as he was ordered and the palace's employee closed the door right beside him. Holmes glanced at the room and noticed the Queen, standing near to the windows. He reached her and nodded toward her as the convenience required and faked a smile.

"Your Majesty. How may I come to be useful ?" he asked politely.He still wasn't in the mood but if he could allow himself to be rude to the staff in view of his hierarchical position, the Queen was still far above him and he was due to respect her in any circumstances.  
"Oh, Mr Holmes. Thanks, God you are here !" she sighed. The official resisted his will to noticed her that he've been in the palace for nearly an hour and instead increased his fake smile, wishing that she would speed up a little.  
"Prince Harry disappeared from St James's Palace during the night and is still unfindable at the time we speak." she continued, looking rather worried. "When his valet went to woke him up this morning his bed was empty.". She looked at Mycroft expectantly.  
"I see. I suppose that the guards already overlooked the CCTV ?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow. She nodded. "We will keep the press out of this until we find him. He couldn't have gone far without being noticed, according to the fact that he had his face in every tabloid for the last past months ...".  
The Queen looked slightly chocked to the remark the auburn had made but she didn't complain as he was probably the only man in the country who could get the young prince back before dawn. With a nod, the official left the room and without a look to the valet that was escorting him outside, he grabbed his phone and called Lestrade.  
"Gregory, are you still at home ?"he inquired. "I've got a rather urgent investigation for you. Could you pick up my brother from the hospital as quick as you can and join me at my office in White Hall.". He made it look like a request but it was in fact an order and the yarder didn't mistaken about it.

 

Less than an hour later the three men were gathered around Mycroft's desk. The official had explained to the two others what was going on and what he learnt from the report Anthea had compiled for him.

Sherlock was looking away, deep in his mind palace while Greg was seizing his coat and grabbing his car keys. They had agreed that he shall go back to Scotland Yard and use all the police forces he could find to watch the CCTV of any train station and airport and to go questions street salers and shops owners around those places. The youngest Holmes had advised his homeless network to ring him up if they had any clue that could be useful before going to his mindpalace.

Lestrade left the room and Mycroft sat down behind his desk, head in the hands, eyes closed, reaching his own mind palace. Everything he knew about the royal family members and their habits were filed there, and he knew a huge range of informations, especially where they were likely to retire and what kind of trick or disguise they were gifted for, which in this peculiar circumstances looked like the exact data he needed to be aware of.

 

 

Despite his revulsion for legwork, the governmental official was now in Waldershare, a small village in Kent near Dover where,according to Sherlock's homeless network, the young Prince could have been seen. The two Holmes brothers were walking down Oak Avenue,looking for the house number 16. They found what they were wondering for nearly at the end of the street and made their way to the front door. The oldest gave a 'Don't talk and please don't show off' look to his brother before ringing the doorbell.  
They waited for a few seconds, hearing rather a lot of noise inside the house, including cat's cries, before the door being opened by a small, old woman,looking rather displeased with their visit.

"Mrs Turner" asked the auburn. "I'm the police. Inspector Rathbone This is my colleague Sergent Smith" he gestured toward Sherlock while showing the old lady a fake police identification card. "May you let us in, we have a few questions for you."  
Without actually waiting the woman to greet them in, the official made his way through the corridor, closely followed by his brother. The oldest noticed the small living room and entered it. The woman joined him there while the black-haired was sifting through every detail of the corridor and the nearby kitchen.  
"Mrs Turner" asked Mycroft,faking a polite smile. "You have nothing to be scared of, we are here to protect you. A vagrant has been seen around the village and my colleague and I are just trying to make sure that everyone are safe and that he couldn't enter your houses at night if ever he would try to. All right ?"  
The fake Inspector was probably rather convincing as the old lady nodded and make a sign for him to sitdown. "The Sergent Smith is at the moment checking that every of your windows have an efficient lock and that there is no way someone could crawl into your house without being noticed." he added.  
All this was of course only an excuse to search the house and the official was only trying to play for time, keeping the woman occupied so that his brother could snoop around. Luckily, Mrs Turner questioned him "What did this vagrant look like ? You know in case I see him around, so I could call the police."  
"Yes, sure Mrs.Well, we have been told that he is a young man, quite tall and blonde, wearing a grey hoodie and a pair of navy jeans." He answered her, hearing Sherlock rummaging upstairs. " We don't know if he is dangerous or why he is prowling around, so if you ever se him, please do not approach him but directly call the police ok ?".He was making up a story as time was passing and really hoped that the black-haired will be quick in his frisking because he could deduce that the lady was now trying to remember every young tall blonde man she had ever encounter in her life and as his description wasn't that specific, she had high probability to find someone who would match it and that she could accuse.

Sherlock rushed down the stairs and burst into the living room.Without a look to the houseowner, he went straight to his brother and exposed him the results of his search.  
"He was here. He left the moment we rang the door using the back door through the garden. He is now wearing a light blue shirt and a pair of jeans and dyed his hair black. As he went by foot, he couldn't be more than 2 miles away."  
The auburn nodded and grabbed his phone. " Gregory,lock up the streets in a 3 miles perimeter and look for a black-haired man in light blue shirts and jeans. He went by foot by the back garden.".  
He pocketed his phone again and looked at Mrs Turner who was now looking cross. "Who are you ? What are you doing here ?" Without answering any of the questions Mycroft seized apair of bracelets in his jacket pocket and handcuffed the lady.


	5. A royal issue

Mycroft was back at the Home Office Cabinet in White Hall, sitting behind his desk and looking at a worried Mrs Turner.  
"Mrs Turner." he sighed, scrabbleling a hand on his forehead and through his eyebrows in an exhausted sign. "Once again I'm asking you, what are your links to the prince."  
He looked straight into her eyes. He knew exactly what the lady meant to the youngest of the Royal Family, his services having compiled all they could find on her as soon as Sherlock's homeless network had advised them that they should look for the prince in the village. But he wanted to hear the woman say it by herself, in her own words but she wasn't willing to collaborate and haven't said a word since she had been handcuffed.  
"I have the all day for this, Mrs Turner, but you certainly understand that more you remain silent, more we could accuse you of the abduction of a Royal Family member, which is, I'm sure you understand that to, one of the highest crime you could commit in this country." he continued in a soft threatening voice.He had absolutely no determination to lock her up or to bring her to court as she wasn't guilty of anything else then helping the young Harry but he really couldn't stand facing the stubbornness of the old lady.  
They stayed half a dozen of minutes more, facing each other in a silent battle before the woman eventually opened her mouth.  
"My late husband was Harry's first valet when the prince was a boy."she said sharply.  
"Here we go."fake-smiled the auburn. "And what are your connection to the prince lately ?"  
"We see each other on occasion and he sends me cards and flower for my birthday and Christmas.". She wasn't being very exhaustive and rather distasteful, but that wasn't completely unnatural of a 76-years-old who just had spent 4 hours in custody.  
"And how did he happened to have turned to you to help him during his fugue ?" enquired the official, his hands crossed in front of him, elbows resting on the desk.  
"He called me early this morning, around 6, saying me that he needed to escape London for a while. I thought that he once again had been in an argument with someone at the palace and that he was seeking a bit of peace. It wouldn't have been the first time. I didn't knew that he haven't said anyone where he was going.". She now looked really afflicted, regretting in a way not asking the young prince more questions before hosting him.  
"Thank you, MrsTurner.". Mycroft replied with a little nod to the security officer standing in the corner of the office. This one escorted the lady out and closed the door behind him.

Anthea introduced the young prince in her boss's office. With his black hair and his sleep-deprived eyes he was looking much older than he really was. The government official raised on his feet, shook Harry's hand and invited him to take a seat. Just like with the Queen earlier, he knew he needed to be really careful and polite with the prince, despite the fact that his day has been long and unpleasant because of him.  
"Do you want something to drink your Highness ?" He asked him with a courteous smile,gesturing toward a little cabinet on the side of the room. The now-black-haired shook his head in a sign of denial and the auburn sat back in his armchair. He was starting to ask the prince a question but he didn't need to as he himself opened his mouth and started speaking.  
"Firstly could you please release the poor Mrs Turner, she isn't guilty of anything and just tried to help and I would never forgive myself if she was condemned in any way for her actions.". Mycroft nodded with a little smile. "All the faults are mine" Harry continued. "I've been photographed in some, lets say, rather unsuitable of the crown duties, positions about a year ago while I was serving in the forces.". He took a pause to breath,looking uncomfortable. "It appears that the one who have took this picture has now sold them to someone here in London who seems not to like me that much.".  
"Black mail ?" the official interrupted him. "Yes. Threats to have the pictures out in the press if I do not disappear from Britain. You must understand that I'd rather disappear then having this pictures out to the public.". The prince was now looking scared and the auburn was really wondering what the prince was pictured doing in those shots to be that afraid to have them made public.  
"Do you know who black mailed you ? Anything,a name, an address, any signs ?" he asked.  
"No, sorry MrHolmes, but all that was anonymous. But I still have the envelopes and the letters if that could be of any kind of use." He reachedthe bag that he had placed between his feet and removed from it three beige envelopes filled with the letters and handled them to Mycroft.  
"Thank you, your Highness. I'll be putting my best men on this matter, and for now we've arranged for you to leave for New-Zeland for a short while, in a discreet residence of the northern island if that please you." the official informed the prince,standing on his feet and escorting him to the door.

He closed the door and grabbed his phone, ringing his brother. That was a perfect case for him, black mail, and it would at least retain him from his drug habits for a short while, if only he accepted to take the enquire.  
"Hello brother dear. I'm sendingyou some evidences and the reports of the interviews."  
"And why would I take this case Mycroft ?" grumbled the youngest Holmes.  
"Stop acting like a kid Sherlock and take this case !"shouted the other. "Or I'll tell Mummy." he added in a pernicious voice. Without adding a word he hanged up the phone and pocketed it.Then he grabbed his coat and gave the envelopes to Anthea while exiting the building, asking her to send them to Baker Street as quickly as possible.

 

 

The car stopped in front of the door and Mycroft seized his umbrella before entering his home. He was starving, not having enjoyed a meal since the precedent evening and the delicate aroma of roast chicken tickled his nostrils as soon as he has opened the door.  
Michael appeared at the kitchen entrance and advised him that diner would be ready in 10 minutes and took the houseowner's coat and scarf to hang them up. Letting his attendant in the corridor, the auburn moved to the living room and poured himself a glass of brandy. He then collapsed in the sofa, getting rid of his jacket and rolling his sleeves up to the elbow. He threw his shoes and socks away and drank a sip of his glass. Closing his eyes, he stretched his back and lay down, his head on the armrest.

He heard his cook telling him from the corridor thatthe meal was ready and, bringing his brandy glass with him, joined the dining room. He had just sat down when he heard the front door and quickly was joined around the table by Gregory who was just backfrom Scotland Yard. The policeman kissed him on the lips beforetaking a seat and running a hand in his hair, looking exhausted. He had left his suit jacket in the corridor and was only wearing a white shirt, the first three buttons open, allowing a few torso grey hair to be seen.  
"I've heard you put Sherlock on the prince's case ?"the detective wondered in a weary voice.  
"Hmmm ... I think he gonna take it. I hope so at least ..." answered his partner  
"Idon't know how you manage to find some to take care of your brother while dealing with all that state shit every day and still be at home earlier than me." the grey-haired laughed.  
"We Holmeses stick one to another, despite the appearances Gregory." the official replied, deadpan. "If I've learned something since Sherlock is in town, it's that I could always find a way to manage time to catch upon his crap."  
The DI couldn't guess if he was serious or just being sarcastic and decided that it was better not to replied. Heglanced him a shy smile and started eating the chicken that has been displayed in front of him.

"Family comes first Greg. I will always be there for my family, whatever it might cost me." Mycroft added, looking at his lover's eyes.  
"I know Myc'. I'm impress because you have one of the most important job in the government and still would give it up to save your brother or any other member of your family if it was needed." the inspector reassured him, laying one of his hands on the official's lap.

Gregory had absolutely no doubt that his companion would be a great father because even if he didn't show it often, he was full of love for his family and would give anything to make them happy and safe.

The detective was sat in the driver seat of his car,waiting for the auburn to join him. Like every Sunday morning, they were heading to Scotland Yard's sport centre. Despite his exclusive love for football, the yarder was accompanying his partner to help him keep up with his diet. The Holmes's House was equipped with some sport machines, but once a week Mycroft forsook it so they could train together, practising tennis or badminton.  
Once the official had climbed in the car and they had joined the centre, they put up their sports outfit, a black and red tracksuit for the tallest, and a blue short and red Arsenal t-shirt for the other one. As all the tennis courts were already booked they proceed to the gymnasium to dispute a badminton match.  
Mycroft grabbed two racquets and a shuttlecock while his boyfriend was setting up a net. Despite running madly after the shuttlecock, the official lost the first game 16 to 21 but manage to win the two others 21 to 14 and 24 to 22 so then by the time they took a break he was in a cheerful mood.  
"You are getting rather good at this !" remarked Greg, sitting on a bench onthe side of the gymnasium.  
"Rather good ? You cock ! I've beaten you harder than ever !" laughed the auburn. "If I'm only getting 'better' I can't wait until I'm excellent !"  
"Oy , Lin Dan,calm down ... We'll see next week how good you are on a football pitch ok ?" the inspector grinned at him. "It's only the third time in a year you beat me ..."  
The official pull out his tongue at his lover before drinking half a bottle of water. "Return match?" he proposed. The other one nodded, raising up to his feet and,holding hands, they return to the court.


	6. Childish Sherlock

Mycroft pushed his keys in the 221B door's keyhole. Unconsciously he straightens the door knocker and entered the corridor. The house was quiet. Sherlock was at Barts, Molly had finally found the right corpse for his experiment, John was at work and Mrs Hudson was visiting her sister in Brighton. Making a sign to the police officers waiting on the pavement to follow him, he climbed the stairs to his brother's living room. It was in its usual mess,even if since Dr Watson had moved in, there were fewer clothes and tea cup over the floor.  
The auburn stopped on the doorway,contemplating his brother's flat, still not understanding why he has chosen to leave there, in a small and crowded place that he rent, instead of leaving in the Holmes's House, which he was completely entitled to by his birth. Once again, that probably had something to do with the black-haired attempting to piss off his parents and brother by every way he could find.  
Without a word he indicated to the officers the way to his brother's room. He already had explained them what they were supposed to look for. It wasn't the first time that the oldest of the Holmes was running a drug bust at his brother's place but he never knew what he was going to find and where he was going to find it.  
He has waited for his brother and John tobe out, not because he wanted to be unnoticed, Sherlock couldn't be fooled on this kind of thing, but to be sure that his younger brother won't assault a law officer like he've done the last time they've searched his flat in his presence.

After searching the room, only finding the younger Holme's pipe in his laundry basket, alongside a picture of Mycroft and his parents, the officers rummage through the bathroom. Even if the government official could have asked to the Scotland Yards employee to tidy up the mess as they were searching the flat, he purposely haven't, just not to give his brother the satisfaction of a clean flat. That was the kind of small revenge of the auburn allowed himself without feeling guilty of letting his brother down. He nevertheless collect the framed picture that was in the laundry and put it back on the shelve where it belongs.  
His brother has been trying to piss his family off since he was a teenager and Mycroft was accustomed to his behaviour but it was still hurting him a little to see the picture with the dirty clothes. He himself doesn't value pictures that much but he knew that Sherlock has put the frame there as a deliberate way of saying that he despised his family – which was, in Mycroft ideas, absolute bullshits -.

As a retaliation for the rudeness of the black-haired, the official pocketed the silver lighter and the cigarettes that were in the bedside table drawer, leaving only the nicotine patches and the ashtray. He himself had a smocking habit, despite the fact that he had promised to Gregory to accompany him in quitting smoking. He wasn't considering hard to fulfil his promise has he never has been a great smoker but he used to always have a pack with him that he could use to hide his discomfort in front of other people.  
The police officers were searching for some drugs in the kitchen when they heard the Baker Street's front door. As they had stopped doing their job and were all staring at the auburn, looking rather unsure of what they should do, the official gave them a 'Back to work' look and manage his way to the living room door, willing to intercept his brother before he could have a row at the police employees.

 

"What are you doing here Mycroft ?" roared the inhabitant of the flat. He was still wearing his coat and his scarf,his gloves only half in his pockets.  
"A drug bust, brother dear." answered the other, an insolent smile on his face. "You see, after what happened last week, I can't allow you to go back to your old demons."  
"Is that any kind of official, or is it just you trying to piss me out ?" outbursted the black-haired.  
"But I am the official Sherlock." smiled the government employee. "And you are lucky to have me, or you would be in prison for a long while, according to what we've found in your ... flat ..." he added with a rather disgusted pout.  
"I'd better be in prison then having you as a brother, blood." snapped the youngest, trying to access the kitchen to push the officers out of his home. The auburn make a step aside to forbid his brother of passing, a threatening look replacing his smile.  
"You will do as I order Sherlock." he said, insisting on the 'I'. "You think you are in control but you're not. I pull the string and if you remain here, it's only because I do authorize you to be there. Remember that, little brother."  
The black-haired man made a step back, looking to his brother from head to toe. "You've taken two pounds in the las tmonth Mycroft, despite your diet apparently ..." he avenged himself.  
"Sherlock. Stop that. Now". Snapped the oldest. In the background the officers were searching the kitchen, pretending not to hear anything.  
"You've assumed that it was because you were under stress, but it isn't we both know that" the consulting detective continued.  
"One more word ..." threatened the auburn.  
"No ... I wonder .... Oh I can't be that" the youngest Holmes carried on, with a large disbelief smile. "Oh Mycroft ... I didn't knew you were into that kind of ... hobbies." He was now laughing to himself. "Really, at your age ? You still regret the time when we were kids and you had power over me didn't you ?". The official was now looking furiously at him. "I'm the oldest Sherlock, I know what's good for you ! Come on Sherlock, put that down and eat your soup." the detective said in a child-like impersonation of his brother. " I can't believe you're not over that... You'll never change brother mine, but parenthood ? I'd never would have guessed ..". He was laughing, mocking his brother, shaking his head in disbelief.

The auburn was absolutely furious to his brother. He pushed himself so close to the black-haired that he could feel his breathing. "You'd better have that smile off your face right now or I'll make sure to have you locked up for a life-time in my personal high-security prison. Who knows, maybe you can make some friends there ... Dare a try ?". Despite his rebellious attitude, the youngest brother thrown himself in his armchair, not adding any more comments. He was presumptuous but not a fool and he knew where to draw the line with his brother.  
"Haven't they find what they were looking for ?" he requested in a conversation manner, gesturing toward the officers.  
The official exchanged a look with the police employees and with no sounds they went back to their cars, waiting for them in the street.  
"For the prince case, I've sent my conclusion to Geoff. It appeared that the black mailer was one of the employees of St James. Didn't really appreciate being told off by the lad apparently." the youngest carried on. "It was quite obvious from the type of paper he used for the letters really.".  
"Did Gregory already arrested him ?" wondered the auburn.  
"Who ?"asked the consulting detective.  
"Lestrade" sighted his brother, irritated.  
"Ah, yeah, I think he had mention something like that. Didn't really listen." answered Sherlock, starting to get to his mind palace and not even looking at the official anymore.

Mycroft picked up his coat and scarf from the hanger and left the flat, letting the other to his thoughts, still pissed off by the deductions his brother had made. Was his will for parenthood that obvious and that ridiculous really ? He couldn't help feeling a little sad when he entered his car and asked the driver to bring him to Scotland Yard.

 

The car entered the underground car park and stop right in front of the elevators. Letting his coat and umbrella in the vehicule, Mycroft entered the lifts and pressed the 3rd button. It was nearly 8PM but Scotland Yard still looks like a right hive. Faking not to notice the looks his presence down here induced he walked straight to Chief Superintendent's office.  
He didn't bother knocking on thedoor and just entered the room to find the policeman enjoying a coffee and biscuits.  
"Am I interrupting you ?" he asked sharply, quite unpleased to see someone wasting his time like this.  
"Oh Mr Holmes. No, no, not at all ! Please take a sit !" hurried the other, embarrassed to have been caught in such aposition. "I suppose you are here to discuss the case of young prince Harry, aren't you ?"  
"Exact. It has to be deal with as fast as we can, and we have to be careful it doesn't get out in the press." snapped the auburn.  
"Hmm ... Yes sure, of course sir." the Superintendent answered. He never really had liked the elder Holmes, not that he like the youngest either to be honest, because he always makes him feel like if he was guilty and inefficient.Nevertheless, he often had to work with him and never knew what to expect from his visits.  
"I've been aware that DI Lestrade have arrested the culprit. Is that exact ?" continued the official.After the humiliation of Sherlock's deduction, he was in no mood to be mannerly to the Scotland Yard employee.  
"Yes sir, would you like him to join us ?" asked the yarder shyly.  
"If that is not too much to ask." retorted Mycroft.

The Superintendent rang his subordinate and stared at the government official. In his navy three-pieces suit, light blueshirt and navy tie he looked a bit unwarranted in this environment. The latter noticed the insistent look of the policeman and glance him a rather nasty smile that had the expected effect, the other looking hastily away.  
Gregory entered the room, smiling at his partner and winking at him after noticing the attitude of his boss. Mycroft throw a smirk to him and asked with his most formal voice "Mr Lestrade, is it true you've proceeded to the attestation of the culprit in the prince Harry's case ?".  
"Yes Mr Holmes, a certain Jared Huxley, a valet at St James's Palace." answered the policeman. He was now sat in an armchair beside his boyfriend, a discreet smile on his lips.  
"As he confessed ?" requested the auburn, trying to resist his will to touch his lover's hand.  
"Absolutely. Not that it was actually needed in the views of the evidences brought to us by your brother." the grey-haired replied, looking much more confident than his boss who was still quite ashamed by what happened earlier.

"Mr Lestrade, I command you to deal with that personally, making sure that nothing goes out in the press. Could I rely on you ?" wondered the elder Holmes.  
"Yes sir. As you command." retorted Greg on the verge of laughing.  
"Right"said the official, raising on his feet. "Superintendent, Detective Inspector. Good night." he added, reaching the door and leaving. He followed the corridor, enter the lift and pushed the -1 button. His car was waiting for him at the exact same place where he was dropped earlier. He embarked but gestured to the driver to wait. Half a minute later the elevator's doors opened to reveal Gregory. The latter climbed on the back seat and Mycroft kiss him gently on the lips. "I've been wanting to do that for hours" he whispered.  
"Myc', we've only been in that office 5 minutes." laughed his lover before kissing him back.


	7. Lady Smallwood

The auburn exited the bathroom, a simple white towel around the hips, his feet letting water marks on the flooring. He was just out of an hour-long hot bath and was feeling awfully relaxed. He chose a light grey three-pieces suit, a white shirt, a burgundy tie, socks and matching pouch. While dressing up he looked at himself in the mirror. He tried to convince himself that he had loosed someweight and that his brother was lying, just to hurt him -even if hehad deduced his parenthood will from something -. He was feeling pretty, clean shaved and all pinky from his bath. He knotted his tie,put on a pair of black varnish shoes and sprinkled himself with perfume.

Smiling one last time at his reflection, he stepped out the room and get down the stairs. It was Saturday night and Gregory had been out all afternoon, supporting his middle son at his football game. Waiting for the grey-haired to come back, Mycroft sat in a couch of the living room, grabbing a book on the genealogy of the royal family. He looked at the fire that was burning in the corner of the room for a few seconds without thinking of any peculiar things and then started reading.

About half an hour later, the official heard the inspector entering the house. Faking not to be aware of his presence in the building he continued his reading until the man stepped in theroom and placed a small kiss on his forehead. Putting his book down, the elder Holmes turned to look at his partner. He was looking happy even if a little weary.  
"Did Lucas's team win ?" he asked gently. He wasn't at all into football but he was always happy when one of the Lestrade kids achieved to win a game and even sometime went to watch them on the pitch.  
"3-2 " the grey-haired nodded. "But it was damn cold in the galleries ..."  
"Oh darling ... Come here" replied Mycroft, opening his arms to hug the detective.

Lestrade sat on the couch beside his lover and crawled into his arms. He could smell the discreet scents of the auburn's fragrance and from the luxury shampoo the official insisted for buying even if a single bottle costed more than a week of the yarder's wage.  
"You must be starving" remarked the posh man."Would you like Michael to bring you something to eat ?"  
"I'm good. Lucas insisted on having hot dogs before I brought him back to his mother's." smiled Greg. "I've forgotten how disastrous this kind of thing tasted..."  
The auburn laughed and rang a little bell that was on the coffee table. The cook suddenly appeared at the door. "Michael, may you bing us a bottle of Saint Emilion 2001 please ?" the house owner asked him. The employee nodded and disappeared.

Sitting there with his partner, a warm fire and a bottle of his favourite wine he wondered what he could want more. Actually he knew what he wanted more. He narrowed his arms around the detective's torso, running gently his fingers through the hairs that were exceeding from the DI's opened shirt.  
Michael came back with the bottle and poured them two glasses before leaving again. Mycroft grabbed his and passed the other to the yarder. They toasted and drank a long gulp of red wine. Gregory was now feeling warm and he got rid of his jacket and rolled up his sleeves to the elbow, revealing a nicotine patch on his right forearm.

"Darling." started the auburn. The other turn his face to him. "I've made up my mind." He was choosing his words carefully, looking slightly intimidated. "I've thought about it for days, for weeks now." he interrupted himself. The detective smiled softly to him to support his lover. "I want ... Well no, I wish ..."he seemed to be on the verge of collapsing of discomfort. Greg took his hand, tightening it gently. "Of course it's only if you want to...". The elder Holmes was usually a man of control and this kind of discomfort and hesitations weren't in his habits. The detective helped him "Of course I want it. I want you to be happy love."

The official looked a bit more confident. "I .... I want to adopt a child.". He had said it, after all those days beating around the bush, he was now sure of what he wanted. He looked at the inspector, worried of his reaction. The latter first looked athim without saying anything, like chocked. "Darling ..." whispered the auburn now frighten. The grey-haired finally smiled at him, with this warm and large smile he usually gave when he was pleased with a surprise. "Oh Myc'. Of course ! Of course, I want it!". His lover kissed him on the lips, a little tear rolling down his cheek.

The government official finished his glass and poured himself another one. Despite the fact he had one of the highest positions in her majesty government, it seems to him like this had been the hardest moment of his life.

 

The Home Office Cabinet was crowded with its usual rabble and if it wasn't for the high security meeting that he had been invited to, Mycroft would never had walked in the building before 6 in the evening when most of the employees had return to their home. He passed by his official office without entering it and followed the corridor until he reached a discreet meeting room were a large projection screen has been displayed.  
His colleague, Lady Elizabeth Smallwood, was already sat in an armchair, browsing through some apparently confidential files, according to the red mark on the cream front page. The auburn took off his coat and hooked it on the hanger near to the door before taking a seat beside Lady Smallwood.  
She looked up from her papers and glanced a smile toher colleague. They had been working together for nearly 18 years ona regular basis but they weren't what we could called friends. Infact, they barely knew each other and never had talked from anything else than the cases they were both involved in during formal meetings.

They remained silent until being joined by Sir Edwin, the tall and nearly bald official who had asked this meeting to take place. He closed the door behind him and rubbed his hands one against the other. "Well. Thank you for making it." He looked at the two other officials, smiling to them. Mycroft manage a wince that could look a little amicable while Lady Smallwood didn't even bother herself with pretending. "I see that Sir Dimberton is late." continued the nearly bald. "As always" the only woman muttered toherself.  
"Whatever, lets start. He will catch up when he arrives." stated Edwin. "So I bet you all know why I asked you to join me today." He switched on the projector and a picture of arather nasty murder appeared on the screen. " Katie Witts, ambassador in Lima as been abducted two days ago near Abancay during an official journey to Cusco. She was find this morning in a field near the road by a farmer. The first conclusions of the enquire report that she would have been tortured before being killed."  
"Who by ?" asked Lady Smallwood. She doesn't seem that concerned by the murder of someone but much more about the consequences it could haveon the country and the diplomatic relation between the United-Kingdom and Peru.  
"It haven't been claimed by anyone yet but all the clues lead to La mano, one of the most active drug cartel in the region. It could correspond to their usual MO." retorted the standing man.  
"Was she aware of any kind of informations that we should be concerned about losing to a drug cartel ?" interfered Mycroft, looking rather displeased at the thought it could be the case.  
"No. She just had been nominated last month. She wasn't yet aware of anything concerning our secret service or any other sensitive informations." answered Sir Edwin.  
"Right . So why are we still here if you have no final conclusions and that there is no risk for our services." snapped the lady. She raised on her feet and left the room without saying goodbye.  
Mycroft looked at his colleague and raised an eyebrow. "Well, if I'm not required here any more, I'll better be off.". He nodded to the bald and left theroom.  
His PA was waiting for him in the hallway and handled him his umbrella and his briefcase. She was concentrated on her phonelike always but she still managed to lead her boss through the crowded corridors without hurting anyone. They entered the black car parked in front of the White Hall building and the driver made hisway to the Diogene Club.

 

The official was sat behind his desk in his office in the Club. He was staring at his crossed hands for about half an hour, incapable of concentrating on anything. He finally rang Anthea who arrived one minute later from her own office nearby her boss's one.  
"Yes sir ?" she enquired. Mycroft stared at her for acouple of seconds before carrying on. "I need you to take care ofsomething for me.". She took her notepad and a pen and waited formore instructions. "It's on a ... personal matter." continued theauburn.  
It was the first time he ever asked her to take care of private matters, his brother put apart – but when it comes to Sherlock it was always more or less a matter of national security -,and even if he knew that she would accept, it was quite of an odd feeling to ask her to do so.  
"Yes sir. What do you want me to do?". She was still looking very professional despite the surprise of her boss's demand had caused her.  
"I need to run an adoption procedure." he said, trying to keep his voice as formal as he can."I want you to take care of all the paper work for me." he precised. She couldn't help raising an eyebrow. Then, that was why the auburn had asked her about her niece some weeks ago. She didn'tknew that much about her boss but she would ever had thought that he ever wanted to become a father. He never actually mentioned it and even if she had already seen him with Lestrade's kids, he hardly seems of the fatherly type.  
"Please." the official added, with a small apologetic smile. Anthea winked in disbelieve before coming back to her mind. "Yes sure sir. I'll do it right now. I suppose Mr Lestrade will be involved to isn't it ?".  
Mycroft didn't evenlook offended at his PA's suggestion that Gregory could possibly not be involved in the process. He just nodded to the young woman before she exited the office and run a hand through his hair.


	8. Mycrafting

Gregory was holding his lover's hand and looking all around him in amazement. They were strolling at Harrod's and it was the first time the DI was actually stepping a toe in the luxury department store and couldn't help himself behaving likefive-years-old. Mycroft was looking a little ashamed by his partner's attitude but secretly he was finding it really cute. It wasn't his first visit here, he was actually quite of a regular customer of the store and knew exactly where he would find what he was looking for, despite the fact it was a department where he never had shopped before.  
They reached the fourth floor and entered the children departments. They were looking at the nursery's furniture when a tall blonde sales assistant popped.  
"May I help you sirs ?" she asked in a joyful voice.  
The auburn smiled back at her. That was why he loved department stores, there was always someone to help you in your choices, and even if you were the rudest customer they would ever had seen, they would keep smiling at you without looking bothered by your attitude. "Actually we are looking to everything that could be needed in a nursery."  
"Right. Have you got some specific requests ? Colours maybe ? Or a specific brand ?" she enquired.  
The official turned to the inspector. The latter glanced him a 'you choose because I'm completely lost and rubbish at taking this kind of decisions' look and the elder Holmes turned back to the assistant. "Well, we were thinking about something in wood, preferably oak wood to match the room decoration, and maybe some blueish colours in addition, something like that."  
"Right. Something classic and comfy in a way ?" she added. Mycroft nodded and they followed her between the displays. She stopped before a design baby bed in dark oak with turquoise naive decorations.  
"This is one of our bestsellers. We have the entire collection of nursery's furnitures of this range if you want." she smiled to the official.  
The latter looked at Lestrade to know what he was thinking about the bed but the detective was looking toward another range of furniture. The blonde girl noticed it and managed her way to what he was looking. "This range came in only yesterday, it's a limited edition but I bet it will be highly appreciated.".  
The bed was in the shape of a pirate's ship and the coordinated furnitures represented a treasure chest and different items of the piracy world. It reminds the auburn of his young brother and he was sure that Sherlock would have killed to have this sort of furniture when he was younger. He glanced at Greg who smiled back to him and advised the assistant that they were going to buy the entire range. She went to arrange the delivery for them while they continued strolling through the floor, choosing some baby bed sheets, different useful item for the nursery and reached the pram's department.

Once again, the detective was looking quite lost andMycroft laughed "Darling, you have children, you are supposed to already have been through all that, how can you possibly look so lost in front of prams ?"  
"I don't know. I've never done ... this"he replied, gesturing toward the shop. "Last time I bought a pram it was for Sarah and it was in Tesco. There was barely more than 3 different options !".  
The auburn laughed even harder while looking at a black and blue three-wheeled pram. "What do you think of this one ?" he asked his partner? "Or do you prefer us to go to Morrisons maybe ?"  
Greg made a little pout to his boyfriend before coming closer to him to examine the pram. "Yeah. It looks good. Well they all look good actually but then ...". He glanced at the price. "At this cost it could be good honestly ...".  
"Money is not the problem Gregory. I want the best for my kid, I'll provide the money. The Holmes family is wealthy enough to afford the best."the auburn replied, deadpan. The elder Holmes had never really explained to his lover where did the family wealth came from but it was clear to the yarder that money wasn't even a subject for someone who could afford tailored Kashmir suits and luxury shampoo and who lived in a 500 square meters property in central London.

They were agreeing on the pram they would buy when the sales assistant returned, informing them that the furnitures would be delivered at their place later in the day. They paid for their purchases then headed back to the car that was waiting for them in the street, near to the main entrance of the store.

 

 

During the past week, Mycroft had had one of the bedroom of his residence repainted and it was now showing a nice light blue on the highest half of the wall with oak woodwork underneath. When the delivery men rang at the door Michael escorted them to the newly redecorated room and when the couple made it home after having lunch at Angler, the room was crowded with boxes of furnitures to put up yourself. Putting their jackets away and rolling up their sleeves the two men opened the first box which appeared to be the chest shaped changing table.  
Looking to all the pieces flaunted in front of him, the auburn was trying to understand the manual that he was holding. It was probably the first time in his life that he was actually doing any kind of manual work and despite his obvious lack of talent for furniture crafting he was quite enjoying himself.  
Gregory was a bit further in trying to assemble the different bits of the pirate bed, looking rather bewilder by the instructions even if, unlike his partner, he already had put together most of the pieces. He probably already would have been through if only the auburn wasn't asking him for help now and then but he was actually to surprised by the fact that the official was crafting something by himself without having someone else do it to be crossed at him.

There were 16 different boxes to sort out and at the time they were done it was already late at night. Most of the work has been done by the detective but Mycroft had finally understood the technic and had done a great job in the last hour in putting together the high chair. Everything was now standing at it's right place and the DI took his boyfriend's hand, looking at the room with a satisfied smile. In a matter of hours Sherlock boyhood's bedroom had been turn in a perfect pirate-themed nursery.  
The grey-haired and the official were now starving and as Michael was back to his home, his serving finishing at 11 every night, the two of them went to the kitchen to cook themselves diner. As the auburn wasn't that good at cooking – henever had to learn has he always had servants since he was a boy –the detective opened the fridge and chose a dish of pasta and some eggs to cook an omelette while his partner sat himself on the worktop, grabbing the beer that Greg was handling him.

 

Sherlock was sat in his armchair when he heard the 221B door opening.He could know that his brother had come to visit him just by the way he was climbing the stairs. The elder Holmes stepped in the room, looking rather joyful, which he rarely was when visiting the black-haired – maybe because most of the time that he was called to visit him it was because he was using again or nearly murdering someone – and the consulting detective never considered it a goodnews when the auburn popped in his flat, even more when he was in this kind of mood because that means that he would have to answer for his behaving.  
"Brother mine" the oldest said has a hello replacement.  
"Piss off." the inhabitant of the flat snappedback.  
"I was trying to be amiable if you didn't notice. You could probably try it to, one day." retorted the official with a bitter smile.  
"And why would I be pleasant with you exactly, blood ? For having me locked in hospital every time I don't have a case or for forbidding me the access to my trust fund ? I can't really decide for which I am the more grateful at the moment.". There was no anger in the youngest's voice and his brother was quiteused to his sourness so he didn't even pick it up and just carried on.  
"Gregory told me that you have sent John in Dublin for a case so I just thought I'd visit you to make sure that you haven't set the flat on fire ..."  
"What is the real purpose of your visit ? If there has been a fire you would have been the first to know it." Sherlock replied, gesturing toward his book shelves where he knew his brother had placed a CCTV camera a little while back. He could have removed it and smashed down but he haven't, knowing that it would just lead his older to increase even more the already ridiculously high surveillance he had on 221B.  
"Making sure you've eaten your soup and brushed your teeth." teased Mycroft.  
"You are just here to piss me off, aren't you ?"snapped the other one.  
"No. As a matter of fact I'm way to busy to allow myself some amusement at the moment, despite the fact that I find this little game quite entertaining." replied the auburn." Gregory told me that you were done with the case of the ginger dwarf so I just thought that I could come and collect it myself on my way home."  
"Oh, that's right, you haven't got much time tospare now that you are going to have a 'family' " mocked Sherlock."You must be so busy sorting out your cold and austere house for a child ..."  
"It could be your house if you had wanted to."evaded the elder.  
"And living with you every day ? Don't be silly brother dear !" claimed the black-haired.  
"Oh don't worry, I've given up with this idea. In fact your old room has come to another use now so it's too late to change your mind." retorted the senior Holmes.  
"That's it ! That's why you are here. Just to try to make me jealous of you and your nice little life ... That's pathetic ..." in a rather forced laughed.  
"It wasn't my purpose but it looks like your childish behaviours could easily make up for jealousy yes." smiled Mycroft. " Come on, give me your report and I'll let you to whatever deadly experience you were planning to run before I entered the place."  
Sherlock jerked outof his armchair and reached a file on the desk. He threw it to his brother and gesture toward the door angrily. Without a word the eldest makes his way down the stairs and disappeared from BakerStreet.


	9. Alden

Mycroft and Greg were sat in a large and clean waiting room in a building in Somerset. They were holding hand, the auburn watching his feet and the DI examining an advertising poster displayed on the wall opposite him.  
"Mr Holmes, Mr Lestrade ?"interrupted a smiling grey-haired woman who just stepped in the room."May you follow me ?".  
Both of them raised to their feet, still holding hands. They followed the lady through a corridor and ended up in what looks like a large dinning room with eight or nine small circular tables and loads of children drawings on the wall. By the windows they could see a garden where around twenty kids from every age were playing in little groups. They had stopped to watch this scene but the grey-haired woman lead them through another corridor to what looks like a nursery where 5 toddlers from 6 months to 2 years were playing in balls pond and foam structures. Waiting on the door step, the official and the inspector were looking softly at this scene while the grey-haired, who seems to be the person in charge of this institution, was talking to one of the childcarer.  
The young blonde woman approached a little boy and lifting him gently from the floor, took him in her arm before coming back to the two men waiting, accompanied by the older woman.

"Here he is." smiled the grey-haired woman. "This is Alden.". The little ginger boy hidden his face in the childcarer's neck, shyly. The elder Holmes ran a fond finger on the toddler's cheek. "Hello little man" he told him with a low voice.He was smiling like he haven't smiled since he had been a child himself.  
"Like it was stated in his file, Alden is 19 months old and he is here since 10 months." continued the woman. "But you already know all that.". She turned to the child. "Alden, why don't you say hello ?" she suggested him softly.  
Diffidently, the boy turn his head to the two strangers who was still looking at him. "Lo !" he said quickly before crawling his head in the young woman's neck again. The childcarer laughed quietly and asked "Would you like to carry him ?". Mycroft nodded and she handled him the toddler. Carefully the auburn bring him closer to his chest and put a little kiss on his forehead.  
Gregory who had stayed quiet during this old time approached the little boy and took his hand. Seeing the little kid reminded him from the birth of his own children and of the joy he had felt at this moment. When he had splitted apart from Eleanor he never thought that he would felt this feeling again."Hello you ..."  
"Why won't you take a little time with him here before we go back to my office for the final paperwork ?" suggested the lady to the two men. The inspector nodded to her and the two women discreetly disappeared, letting him and his partner with the little boy. The official put him back on the floor and asked him "What's your favourite game ?". Alden didn't answer but ran to game chest and took a little foam balloon from it. He kicked in it to make it roll to the auburn.  
"Here we go ! A good kid, I'm telling that to you !" laughed Greg. "A new footy in the family!".  
The elder Holmes kick back the ball gently, making the baby smile. "Beware the troubles ... Maybe I should try to exchange him before it's too late" he joked to his lover.  
The ball came back to the grey-haired man this time. He juggled with it a couple of time before sending it back to the ginger who was looking at him with round eyes. When he received the ball he tried to do the same but ended up falling on his bump. Scared that he injured himself the official hurried over him but the child was giggling, finding this situation pretty amusing. He stood up to his feet and kicked the ball back.

They played with the ball for a dozen of minutes, Lestrade showing more of his acrobatic skills to the toddler who was heavily impressed – the auburn was nearly as impressed as the little boy, but didn't show it – before the grey-haired woman andthe blonde childcarer came back to them.  
"Sirs ? Shall we go to my office while Alden pay farewell to his little friends ?" the woman suggested, then turning to the boy she added "You remember what I've said you this morning Alden ? It's time to say goodbye to your comrades and to prepare Mr Nobody for leaving ok ?" The child nodded then took the hand the blonde was offering him.  
While they were following to responsible to her office, the auburn asked her "Who is Mr Nobody ?".  
"His stuffed rabbit. It's a trick we use to make them realise they are leaving. They prepare the departure of their favourite toy so then they realise that they are leaving you see ?" replied the woman.  
"That's a way of associating him to the arrangements made for their departure, isn't it ?" suggested the DI.  
"Yes, exactly. It's more concrete for them, they are part of the process, it's positive for them." answered the lady, opening the door of a small but tidy office. "Please take a seat.".

They spent the next half an hour filling some paperworks and getting recommendation from the lady on how to handle the first days of the toddler in his new home. Because of Mycroft position in the Government, the process has been quite quick and easy and the future parents had had very few conditions to fulfil but the lady in front of them didn't knew that and was giving them the same speech she gave to every future parents who often had waited for years before being able to fulfil the adoption process. The official remembered the first conversation he had had with Gregory just 5 months ago and couldn't actually believe that all that had come real on this day.  
When they exited the office and came back to the waiting room where they were sat earlier in the day Alden was waiting for them, standing next to a blue bag full of his personal belonging, a threadbare stuffed rabbit in his arms and a light jacket over his clothes to protect him from this windy day of May. The childcarer was holding his hand but as soon as he saw the auburn, he let her hand goand grabbed the official's. The two women said a last goodbye to the toddler before letting the two men leave with him.  
A black car was waiting for them on the building's car park and a booster was installed on the back seat behind the driver. Gregory strapped thechild in it then take the front passenger seat while Mycroft crawled into the other back seat, near to his son.

 

The drive from the suburbs of Bath to the centre of London was supposed to take around 2 and a half hours but the driver enjoyed a fluid traffic to increase his speed on the main road and in less than 2 hours to had reached the Holmes house.  
During the journey Alden had asked questions to the auburn about who he was and his house. When Mycroft had told him a little about his brother solving crimes the little boy had been rather impressed and that remind the official of Sherlock's own reaction before detective stories when he was achild.  
The driver parked the car in front of the house's door and the elder Holmes, after exiting the car and reaching the other side of it, unstrapped the toddler. Greg picked up the bag in the boot and opened the door, letting the two others in.  
Putting Alden on the floor and grabbing his hand, Mycroft lead the kid through the different room of the house. After showing him the dinning and sitting room and the kitchen, the auburn allowed the little boy in his private office - which was a rare privilege, even the inspector had only been invited there a couple of time - , showing to the baby his gigantic chess pieces and coat of armour.  
Gregory then lead the boy to the second floor and showed him his room. The latter was really excited already and when he saw the pirate themed room that the couple had put together for him, he started running around the room and shouting happily. The two men sorted out the toddler's belongings in the closet and on the shelves.  
"Why don't you come downstairs to have something to eat little man ?" asked theofficial. "What do you want to eat ?"  
"Omelette !" answered the little boy, taking the DI's hand to lead him downstairs.

 

Gregory was standing on the living room's doorstepwatching his lover and his son playing together on the floor betweenthe couches. The little boy was rolling a miniature police car on the carpet, imitating the sound of the siren and the auburn was running another miniature car, pretending to be a robber.  
The detective grabbed his phone from his pocket and took a picture of the two of them discreetly. He never thought he would one day see this scene happen, his partner with a kid, having fun and now that it was actually happening, he didn't want to forget it.  
Suddenly hisboyfriend noticed his presence and smiled to him, asking the DI to join them. The inspector sat on the floor beside his son and grabbed another car. "Who do you want me to play Alden ?" he asked the little boy.  
After a few seconds of cogitation, the kid replied "Bad." and continued shouting like a siren. He was obviously enjoying himself as much as the government official was. The latter was only wearing his shirt, his sleeves rolled up to the elbows, the jacket abandoned on the nearby couch.  
The boy miniature car finally won his pursuit against the auburn's miniature car and he jumped to his feet, shouting in victory. He kissed Mycroft forehead and jumped on Greg's back. "Sleep !" he asked happily.


	10. La dolce vita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter include soft smut near the end)

Greg was sat in the living room when he heard the doorbell. Mycroft was bathing Alden upstairs and couldn't let the toddler alone in the bath so the DI stood up to his feet and reached the front door. It was really unexpected to have a visitor at this time in the day but it wouldn't have been the first time that one of his partner's colleague would have come to visit him for an urgent matter.

He opened the door, ready to introduce the official in the auburn's office but he had the surprise to see Sherlock on the doorstep. It was the first time that the detective had seen the younger Holmes visiting his brother and was looking rather surprised.  
"Gavin . Would you please let me in ?" asked the black-haired with a fake smile.  
"Greg." corrected the yarder mechanically. He stepped aside, allowing the other one to enter the house. "Your brother is in the bathroom, upstairs." he added.  
The young man didn't even wait until the grey-haired had finished his sentence to rushed in the stairs, letting the older man standing in the corridor, gob smacked.

 

Mycroft was sat on a stool beside the bathtub, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a rubber dolphin in his hands, playing with his son who seems to have the time of his life, splashing water all around the marble floor of the bathroom.  
The auburn didn't looked surprised when his brother stepped in the room, still wearing his coat and scarf, despite the warm May night. "Brother dear." he said looking neither pleased nor unpleased. He just had turned the head to face the visitor but didn't moved in anyother way to greet him.  
The consulting detective nodded, then, looking to the little boy in the bathtub he added "So it's you.". The toddler was looking to the black-haired not knowing how to react.He wasn't really scared because his dad was beside him but he didn't really liked the way the tall man was looking at him.  
"Yes it is." replied Mycroft, a bitter smile on his face. "Why are you here for ?".  
"Can't I visit my nephew ?" retorted the younger. He was now smiling shyly to the boy.  
"At this time in the night ? That's not what civilised people do Sherlock ..." the elder remarked. He wasn't angry at his brother, knowing that he probably haven't even noticed either the time or the day it was.  
"Don't they ?" the detective asked in a naïve voice. "Well, may I then ?"  
" Go downstairs in the living room, we are coming."replied the auburn, not looking at his brother any more and turning back to his son.

 

When Mycroft entered the living room, carrying his son in his arm, his brother was sat in a couch, looking away -probably in his mind palace- and Greg was back in his armchair, reading a sci-fi fiction. The elder coughed gently to advise the black-haired of his presence. He then put the toddler on the floor and said softly to him" Go say hello to your uncle little man ."  
The little boy rushed to the couch and tried, unsuccessfully to climb on it. The younger Holmes looked at him trying then pick him up and sat him onthe couch, right beside him. "What's your name ?" he asked the little boy.  
With a big smile the latter answered "Alden ! You?". He was now friendly with the visitor. Smiling back to the young boy, the consulting detective replied to his question "Sherlock.". "Shlock ?" tried to repeat the baby. "No ShERlock." laughed the black-haired. "Shelock !" tried again the boy, with an even bigger smile. "She-R-lock." he explained again, laughing strongly.  
The auburn smiled at the scene that was happening in front of him. If he haven't seen it himself, he wouldn't had believed it. After mocking him for his parenthood desire, his brother was finally being soft with the kid, that was hardly believable. Discreetly, he took a picture of the two of them with his phone then joined his partner and sat on the armrest of his lover's armchair.  
Sherlock left after about one hour of playing with the boy. He had showed the toddler some magic tricks – god only knows where he had learnt that, Mycroft never had seen him having any interest in magic, him who despised all those irrational things. - and promising him to show him some more next time they would see each other.  
"Goodbye She-re-lock !" said the little boy when his uncle stepped outside the house, winking at him. Greg lifted the baby on his shoulders and brought him to bed.

 

Gregory closed Alden's room's door. The toddler was snoring gently in the small glow of his night light. The DI quietly joined the ground floor and as he was going back to the living room, he heard his partner moving in his office.  
He entered the room to see Mycroft settling his projection equipment. "What are you doing darling ?" asked the detective.  
"Going to watch La Dolce Vita. Do you want to join ?" replied the auburn. This was one of his guilty pleasure, watching old black and white films and he had an impressive collection of precious coils that he was keeping in a closet behind his desk.  
"Yes. Do you want me to ask Michael for some wine or some snacks ?" accepted the grey-haired. Concentrated on the projector, the official didn't reply and just nodded.  
When everything had been sorted out, the two men sat in the comfortable armchairs of the office and started the film. It was the first time that Greg was enjoying this film but his lover knew every single line and was muttering it, a fond smile on his face. The inspector took the other man's hand and put his head on his shoulder.  
Mycroft rarely had been so happy than at this moment. He put his arm around his lover's waist, bringing him closer to him. The two main actors were now kissing in the Trevi Fountain and the auburn brought the DI even closer and kiss him passionately.  
The inspector kissed him back, rubbing his hands on the official's back. He was now nearly sat on his lover's lap and none of them were watching the film any more. Jumping on his feet, the auburn carried his partner upstairs to their bedroom, lying him on the bed and kissing him again.

Lestrade unbuttoned his boyfriend's shirt vigorously, rolled on top of him and kissed his torso. The official was running his hands on the detective's back under his t-shirt, his legs hooked around his waist.  
Gregory took of his t-shirt stroking his hands against his partner's butt before snatching his suit's trousers, leaving only his black boxers as a fence between their two bodies. The auburn was now moaning gently, rubbing heavily his hands against the inspector's back and bum.  
They were now only wearing their underwear the official still under the body of his lover who was now kissing his belly-button. "Please Greg" muttered the tallest, his eyes nearly closed. The latter went back to the auburn's lips, his hands taking off both of their pants and making his way through his partner ass.  
He was moving his hips softly against Mycroft's arse, both of them moaning heavily. The official rolled on the bed to top his boyfriend again, now sitting on the yarder's private parts, moving quickly, his hands against the grey-haired's torso. After a few minutes of this the auburn slumped on the detective's torso in a final moan.  
They stayed led like this during a moment, breathing heavily. The DI rolled out of the bead, climbed up on his feet and went to the bathroom, filling thebathtub and climbing in it. The naked official stepped in the room and joined his lover in the bath.  
They were in the bathroom for half an hour when they heard their son crying in his room. Mycroft exited the bathtub, grabbed a towel and fixed it around his hips. He entered Alden's room and pick him up from his bed, bringing him closer to his wet chest, rocking him gently. 'Shhh... I'm here little man... shhhh ...". The baby was still sobbing quietly against his dad torso. "You've done a nightmare but I'm here now sweetheart."the elder Holmes whispered to his son.  
The little boy was still crying fifteen minutes later and Mycroft was now desperate on how to comfort the toddler. He was walking through the corridor, still wearing only his towel. Gregory was on their room's doorstep looking at his distressed partner and even more distressed son.  
"Why is he still crying ?" asked the auburn to the inspector.  
"How would I know..." retorted his partner, puzzled.  
"But you've got children Greg !" snapped the tallest "It must have happened to you already !". He was always amazed by the fact that despite his three kids, his lover was sometime that useless when it comes to parenting.  
"It was Eleanor who took care of that ! " Replied the detective. "That's why she divorced ! She thought I wasn't involved enough, that I was letting her down when things weren't going all good !".  
"Oh Christ !" sighed Holmes. "And I suppose it wouldn't be a good idea to call your ex to ask her how she would deal with a crying baby at nearly one in the morning, isn'tit".  
The grey-haired giggled "No, except if you want to face her prosecutor tomorrow first thing in the morning."  
"Thank you, but I'll let her sleep." laughed Mycroft. "And I suppose you don't have any other idea ?". He was still rocking the baby in his arms, kissing gently the toddler's forehead.  
"It's not if I've got that much friend into parenting that I can call in the middle of the night you know ... But maybe Lady Smallwood is a sweet and fairly grand-mother and none of us know about it ?" smiled the DI.  
"Yes sure. And she enjoys baking with her grandchildren on Saturday's afternoons." joked the official. "Maybe I should try that afterall ..."  
"And Anthea ?" asked his partner.  
"Only one three-years old niece. But I don't think she could help me on thisone ..." He was desperate despite the fake smile on his face.  
Greg approached his son, rubbing a finger on his cheek. "Do you want me to take him so you can dress up ?". He grabbed the baby and pulled him closer to his body.  
The auburn dropped off his towel on the floor and enter the dressing room, choosing light blue silk pyjamas trousers and a matching dressing gown. He rubbed his hands through his hair to comb it. He could hear the baby crying in the corridor and Greg walking to calm him down. With a heavy sight he went back to his room and grabbed his suit's trousers on the floor and picked up his phone in his pocket.  
He made his way back to the corridor, took back his son and thrown his phone to his lover. "Call John."


	11. Kashmir suit

Gregory was sat in the waiting room of the clinic, Alden in his arms.He had rung Dr Watson at one in the morning and John had accepted to see him first in the morning before his other consultations. Mycroft couldn't come with him, called back to work before dawn for an urgent matter but he had made sure that a car would bring his partner to the clinic and pick him back.  
"Greg ! Nice to see you. Come with me." greeted him the doctor. "So this is the little lad. Alden isn't it ?". He was tickling the toddler's tummy while running through his medical record. "So what happens yesterday exactly?"  
"Well, he was in bed, sleeping for about two hours – two hours and a half when he heard him cry. Myc' picked him up, thinking that it was just a nightmare or something like that but he refused to calm down. He cried for about 4 hours before falling asleep in Mycroft's arms and woken up as soon as Myc' had to go back to work." replied the inspector.  
"And after how long have you called me ?"asked the short blonde.  
"He was crying for something like 45 minutes. Is that a normal behaving for a baby ?" answered the grey-haired, taking a seat in the consultation room, the little boy on his lap.  
"Well he is 19 months, he've been through some big changes these last days, he must be a bit lost and he wants to be comforted but he should have stop crying quickly after he was in Mycroft's arms if it was only this ... I think we should do him a complete check up to be sure there is nothing else ." retorted John, grabbing his stethoscope in his desk's drawers. "Can you lay Alden on the consultation table please Greg ?"  
The detective done as he was asked, keeping his son's hand in his while the doctor started his exam. "And apart from that, how is life ?" asked the blonde. "It's been a while we haven't seen you in Baker Street."  
"It's nice. Mycroft is happier than ever and I'm very busy, at home and at Scotland Yard. It looks like there is an influenza epidemic at the moment so we have even more work than ever and less employee than ever." retorted the detective. "And you ? Sherlock is still shooting the walls ?"  
The doctor was now checking the toddler's eyes. "Oh, he is back to old cold cases, annoying Molly to find him dead bodies and running deadly experience in the flat every now and then but at least he haven't killed or injure anyone since last time you've visited, at least not that I'm aware of."  
"And how is it with ... Sarah ?" questioned the DI, rubbing his fingers in his son's hair.  
"Oh, it's over. Let's say that she doesn't appreciate that I let her down to chase some dangerous Dutch terrorist with Sherlock every two days, and to be honest, I can't really blame her for this." replied John with a sad smile. "But that seems to please your brother-in-law that I'm now at home every night ... God only knows why ."  
Greg smiled to himself. "So, how is he going ?" he asked, gesturing toward his son.  
"Nothing bad don't worry. He've just been a bit over-stimulated and that have exhausted him. He has a bit of temperature and probably don't eat that much but he just need to sleep and feel that there is people around him. And don't feed him anything to hot or to consistent, it will help him feel better. But apart from that he is a perfectly well little man." answered the doctor. He then turned to the toddler who had remained very calm during the entire process " So Alden, do you like your new home?".  
"Yes !" replied the little boy with a big smile. "Can sit ?"  
"Yes, you can sit." nodded the blonde. He then turned to one of the closets on the wall, picked a little stuffed dog and handle it to the kid. "That's for you because you've been really nice during all this time".  
"Thank you, John." smiled the detective. "Sorry for calling you in the middle of the night but we were a bit desperate."  
"Don't worry, remember I live with Sherlock. I was happy to see you and Alden." replied the doctor. "You should come and visit one of these days if you have time. Sherlock would be happy to see the little man.".

 

Alden was wearing a new blue three-piece suit that Mycroft had had tailored for him a few days ago from his personal tailor and the official was wearing a matching suit, assorted to a red tie and pouch.  
"It's ridiculous Myc' ! You can't have tailored suit for a baby !" snapped thedetective.  
"And why that ? I want him to be nicely dress !" replied his partner.  
"But he is a baby ! Why don't you just buy a suit ! There is no need to have a tailored one !" said the inspector in disbelief.  
"It's not my fault if I couldn't find any Kashmir suit in the stores !" laughed the auburn.  
"Kashmir! It's really Kashmir ? Why do you need a Kashmir suit for a baby?"  
"Yes, of course we need that ! Kashmir is really good for baby skin and it makes him look gorgeous ! Just look at him, isn't he the loveliest baby around ?" he smiled, tickling his son's tummy." Tell to your Papa how much you like your suit Aldy."  
"And tell to your Daddy that you don't need this suit to look lovely." retorted Greg. "And now you silly man, you'd better eat your breakfast quickly if we don't want to be late." he added for his lover.

The official drank his tea and eat his toast while the yarder was trying to put some shoes on Alden's feet and fill the pram in the car's boot. He then strapped the little boy to the booster on the back seat. He sat in the driver's seat and the auburn took the passenger seat.  
The toddler was playing with his stuffed rabbit when the DI parked the car in the driveway. The auburn picked up the baby from his booster, put him on the floor and grabbed his hand. The grey-haired nodded to them and they proceed to the door of the house in front of them.  
They knocked and about 10 seconds later a nice old lady dressed in a light pink skirt and a grey cardigan appeared.  
"Gregory !" she smiled.  
"Hello mummy" hehugged her.  
She then turned to the other man. "Mycroft, it's good to see you.".  
"Hello Vera." answered the auburn with asmile.  
"Mummy, this is Alden." introduced the DI. The little boy was looking at the woman curiously, still holding his father's hand firmly. "Aldy, say hello to your Nanna." asked the official to his son.  
Mrs Lestrade kneeled to face her grandson. "Hello Alden."  
"Hello Nanna." grinned the toddler.  
"That's a nice suit. It's Daddy who gave it to you ?". She demanded. Mycroft glanced a mocking smile to his partner how made a little pout. Vera greeted them in the living room where Mr Lestrade was setting up the lunch table.  
"My son !" he exclaimed, hugging the detective."It's been so long !".  
"Hello Dad." smiled back the grey-haired. "I'm happy to see you to."  
The old man then noticed the official on the doorstep. "Nice to see you Mycroft." he said, shaking his hand.  
"Good morning Hugh." replied the elder Holmes warmly. He liked Lestrade's parents very much despite the fact that they were really middle class when he was a posh boy and he was genuinely happy to see them and to introduce them to hisson.  
Vera was still holding the little boy's hand and she kneeled again to face him. "Alden, say hello to your grandpa.". The toddler turned to the old man, smiling. "You, grandpa ?".  
"Yes, I'm your grandpa Alden." answered Mr Lestrade, a tear in his eye. It was his fourth grandchildren but he always has been a sensible man. Gregory was his only son and he was very proud of what he had achieved in his life, becoming a well-respected detective at Scotland Yard, having four beautiful children and a brilliant partner and just being as happy as he could be in life.  
"Lunch will be ready in 20 minutes, would you like a glass of wine before ?" asked Verabefore disappearing in the kitchen.  
"I suppose that we can't say no.' laughed the inspector, settling his son in the high chair situated between his and his lover's chair.  
"You know your mum Greg." giggled his dad. "Take a seat Mycroft. I hope you like roasted lamb ?". The official smiled and sat down. He wasn't supposed to eat roasted lamb with potatoes because of his diet but he didn't want to be rude and he was secretly pleased to finally be able to eat some tasty food.  
"So Dad, how was the cruise ?" asked the yarder while his mother was still in the kitchen.  
"It was interesting but the weather was quite awful. We had rain every day or so and ..." started Hugh.  
"Chianti or Pinot Grigio" shouted the lady from the kitchen, interrupting her husband in his explanation.  
"As you prefer darling" the latter shouted back. "So yeah I was saying, we couldn't enjoy the pool because of the rain, but the cities were fabulous, especially Venezia. Have you already visited Venezia Mycroft ?"  
"No, I've never been toItaly actually ..." replied the auburn with a little pout. "I would love to actually, but I haven't got the time for this..."  
Mrs Lestrade came back in the room with a tray in her hands. She poured the white wine in the three men's glasses and displayed some bowls of peanut on the table. "You really should take some holidays you know Mycroft, you are going to kill yourself working that much !" she advised the official.  
"Oh, I wish I could but state crisis are tremendously difficult to schedule sadly..." retorted the elder Holmes with a fake smile. "But maybe one day our royal family, the terrorists and my brother will behave themselves for a few days and I will finally be able to see Paris, Amsterdam and Rome. I'm a believer as you see."  
The four of them laughed before drinking a gulps of their wine. Vera gave Alden a small brick of orange juice with a straw and the little boy was very excited and tried to draw the attention of his father to show him his new "toy".  
"Yes Aldy, that's a brick of juice" grinned the detective. "Nanna spoiled you isn't it ?".  
"Greggy, I forgot to ask you, did this young man eat meat ?" wondered the old lady, worried.  
"Ohyes, we just need to cute it for him. Did he like lamb, that's another question and we are about to find out in no time" retorted the grey-haired to his mum.


	12. Football Game

"Dad !" shouted Jake Lestrade from the corridor. Gregory was in the bathroom upstairs, bathing his younger son and couldn't let him alone to greet his other children. Their mother had dropped them at the door for the weekend like once every four weeks and usually the detective waited for thein the living room but Alden had vomit his breakfast and needed a wash.  
The grey-haired heard the three kids rushing up the stairs but Mycroft intercepted them before they entered the room. "Hey young Lestrades, your dad is a bit busy at the moment, he'll be available in 5 minutes but before, go put your stuff in your rooms.Come on guys !"  
The inspector pulled the baby out of the bath and wrapped him in a blue towel. "Come on little man, let's dress up again !". He brought him back in his room and chose a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt.  
Now cleaned and dressed the toddler was excited to meet the other children he was hearing in the corridor. "Papa ! Down !" he urged his father to put him down from the changing table. Doing as he was told the DI then took the little boys hand and joinned his kids in the corridor.  
"Good morning guys ! This is Alden." he introduced them. Jake rushed toward the kid. "Hey young lad, gentle. It's not a pet !" advised the yarder.  
Sarah, the oldest, kneeled in front of the little boy and patted him on the shoulder. "Hello Alden, I'm Sarah." she introduced herself.  
"Sarah." the toddler grinned and he hugged her. "Play ?"  
The oldest look up to her father who nodded inagreement. She picked up the baby from the floor and brought him tothe living room, closely followed by her two brothers.

 

The four children were playing in the living room for about one hour when Greg and Mycroft joined them after showering themselves and dressing up. The toddler was running from one of the Lestrade's kid to another trying to catch the ball they were throwing in the air.They were all enjoying themselves but when he saw that, the auburn pulled a horrified face, worried about the precious pieces of art displayed on the coffee tables and the gueridons. His partner noticed his look and interrupted the game. "Lestrades, I thought your mum had educated you well enough for you not to play the ball inside, doesn't she ?"  
"Yes Dad, sorry" apologized the elder. "It'sjust Alden who ... No , nothing, actually it was a stupid idea. Sorry dad."  
Mycroft smiled. "It's ok kids. So what do you want to do today ?"  
"Can we go to the park to play football ?" asked Lucas. "I mean, as we can't play inside ..."  
The official looked at his lover who nodded. "Yes sure. Why don't we go and picnic there ? Would you like that ?"  
The DI looked surprised but didn't say a word. It was the very first time since they knew each other that the official proposed to do a picnic and he was rather impressed that the posh would accept to eat somewhere else than in at home, at his office or in a reputed restaurant.  
"Oh yes ! Mummy never want to do picnic but we'd love this yes !"replied Lestrade's daughter, talking for her and her brothers.

 

The auburn was sat on a red blanket on the Hyde Park's grass reading a Hemingway novel while his partner and the four kids were playing football few meters away. They had finished their lunch half an hour before and the remaining of the dishes were back in the bag near to the official.  
"Mycroft, come play with us !" shouted Lucas from the football pitch they had improvised. He was shirtless, using his T-shirt to mark the goal, playing in the same team than his sister.  
The elder Holmes was absolutely not interested in football but the kids were having a great fun and he didn't want to ruin their day. He put his book down and stood up to his feet, letting his jacket on the blanket. "In which team am I suppose to play ?" he asked the girl.  
"You play with Dad and Alden and Jake come with me and Lucas." replied Sarah giving the tall man the ball.  
"Are you sure you three can beat the three of us ?" the auburn smiled.  
"Come on Mycroft,you are hopeless and Alden is a baby." laughed the youngerLestrade. The official kicked in the ball trying to score but ended up throwing his right shoe with the ball 6 meters away from the goal.  
Grumbling, the man jumped on one foot to reached his shoe and put it back, throwing the ball to one of the Lestrade children. His lover was holding Alden's hand and laughing to his partner's misfortune.  
They resumed the game as soon as the official was back on the field, Gregory scoring two goals while the other team scored four and let Alden push the ball into their goal once to pleased him. Sarah was going to score their fifth goal but the official finally stopped it for the first time and he celebrated it exuberantly by shouting and ruining around the pitch.  
"Hey Myc', you know most of the people don't do that because they aren't loosing but because they are winning ?" laughed the detective  
"Shut up Greg and mark some new goals !" answered the other man.  
Despite his horror for football, Mycroft had a good time this day with the kids and when they headed back home he thought that this had probably been one of the best days of his life so far.

 

Anthea hanged up her phone and raised to her feet. She rushed to her boss's office without even knocking on the door.  
"Sir, there is a problem. Malvert asked that you call him back as quick as possible."she told him, placing a report on the desk.  
"Any details or Malvert is going all mysterious once again ?" replied the official ,a little bitterly.  
"Well, everything I could find is in the report but I'm afraid it's not much." she apologized.  
"Ok, thank you. I suppose that when he say urgently it means 'right now'and not in a couple of hours ?" ironized the auburn.  
The PA nodded before closing the door behind her. He grabbed his phone and composed Malvert's number. Every time he had to call him he had to doit 'urgently' or he was told off during hours but Malvert's notion of 'urgent' was very different from Mycroft's.  
"Malvert speaking."  
"Malvert. You need me ?". He doesn't even bother introducing himself knowing that the other one was waiting for his call.  
"We have a problem Holmes"  
"And it's urgent yes I know." retorted the latter angrily. "Can you be quick, I've got work."  
"It's the Johannesburg cell.They've intercepted messages between members of WLF. An attack is in preparation I fear."  
"How reliable is this ?" asked the auburn, now interested.  
"I would say an 8. WLF has been moving again since a couple of months."  
"Any details orjust a vague information." requested Mycroft.  
"I'll have someone bringing you the complete file in the hour."  
"Thank you Malvert.". The official hang up his phone. That was the first interesting case in weeks, something else than the usual diplomatic stuff he had to deal with on a daily basis. He always had pretended not to understand the excitation Sherlock felt when he finally discovers an interesting case to solve but he actually felt the exact same excitement every time it happens to him.

 

Two hours later he was in the meeting room of the Home Office Cabinet waiting for his colleagues. After reading the complete file that Malvert's employee had delivered him he had convoked an urgent meeting. Sir Edwin and Sir Dimberton entered the room looking preoccupied.  
"Mycroft." greeted Edwin.  
"Robert. Charles. Take a seat." replied the auburn in a glance. "Mrs Smallwood won't be joining us, she is at 10 Downing street. But we are not here to discuss the PM's business but this." He threw them both a copy of the file he had received earlier. "WLF. White Lives First is active again and ready to strike according to our secret services. They are waiting for us to choose between the two following solutions. Option one : wait and see. Option two : neutralize and hope there is no one to back them up."  
"And we are supposed to choose like this ?" requested Sir Dimberton  
"Oh no. Don't worry, you can read the file, everything we know is in it, which means nothing." fake-smiled the elder Holmes.  
The two others sighed and started reading. It took them less than five minutes to get through it and when they looked up to Mycroft again they didn't seem to be really sure of what to decide.  
"So gentlemen, what are we going to do ?" asked the auburn.  
"Well, there is no real evidence that anything is to happen soon ..." started Charles Dimberton.  
"You do not consider those texts that our agents had intercepted as proof ?" interrupted Robert Edwin.  
"Oh no, it's proof, but there are no dates or even target so ..." retorted Dimberton.  
"So we should wait and take the risk that they might come to action tomorrow with probably hundreds or thousands of killed? That's what you are suggesting" asked his colleague angrily.  
"And you think we should eliminate 6 peoples "just in case" don't you? You know we have laws to prevent us from this don't you ?" replied the other one bitterly.  
"Gentlemen . Calm down. So Charles want to wait and you Robert want to act." Intervened Holmes.  
"And what do you reckon Mycroft ?" asked Edwin.  
The latter don't answered immediately. He hated being force to take this kind of decision alone with so few informations but he had no choice then to do so. Of course if his human nature had to interfere in the balance, he would had decided that he couldn't condemn 6 people like this without even bringing them to court, but his duty was to protect the population and 6 dead, especially when they were that kind of individuals, were undoubtedly the price to pay to assure the securityof thousands of others.  
"Action." he snapped without a look to the two others. "We can't risk thousands of lives just for moral principles. I'll inform Malvert immediately except if one of you have something else to add."  
"I thought we were there to protect people and execute the laws with humanity" said Sir Dimberton, disgusted by the attitude of the two other officials.  
"We are not here for humanity Charles, we are here to take decisions. If you are not please with this, you still can resign." retorted the auburn. "Right. Thank you gentlemen and good evening.". He exited the room and called Malvert to inform him of the decision they had just agreed on.


	13. A great uncle

"If you want a cookie you need to ask it properly Alden." warned the consulting detective.  
"Cookie ?" repeated the little boy.  
"No .You must say "Can I have a cookie please ?"." smiled the black-haired. "You are old enough to talk with complete sentence..."  
"Can have cookie please ?" tried again the toddler.  
"No. "Can I have a cookie please ?". I know you can do it. You are not stupid like Uncle John, are you ?" Sherlock encouraged him.  
"Can I have a cookie please ?" grinned the boy. The detective took a biscuit in the jar and give it to Alden.  
"Yes little man, I'm proud of you ! And don't say to John that I've called him Uncle, or idiot ok ? It will be our little secret." answered the man, patting the baby on the head. "Come on, we have a case to solve."  
He sat the little boy in Watson's armchair and sat in his, grabbing the case's file on the coffee table beside him. He took a picture from the file and handled it to the boy. "So, what do you reckon Holmes the younger ?"  
The toddler looked at the picture representing the cadaver of a young woman at the morgue. There was no blood and no apparent wound and she just looked like if she was sleeping. The baby looked up to Sherlock, wondering what he was supposed to do.  
" Poison ? Yes good idea Aldy ! You know, you are nearly as good as John ..." smiled the detective.  
Alden was looking very confused now. He grabbed a pen on the table and started drawing on the dead woman's picture. The black-haired looked at his nephew for a couple of minute, not offended in any way by the fact that he was ruining a police report, then stood up to his feet and kissed the little boy on the forehead. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." he advised him. "And please don't touch to the knifes set on the desk, it's dangerous ok?"

Theolder man was running a dangerous experiment in the kitchen when MrsHudson brought them some tea. "Oh oh !" she exclaimed herself as usual when entering the room. "Are you two having fun ? Oh Sherlock! Look at the mess you've done, with a baby in the room !"  
"Ah! Mrs Hudson ! Can you hold me that please ?" he asked her, displaying a couple of blood sample on the tray the landlady was carrying.  
"Sherlock !". She put the blood sample back on the table and made her way to the sitting room. She displayed the tray on the nearly clean coffee table and poured two cups of tea, one in a porcelain cup matching the tea pot, the other one in a plastic'Finding Nemo' cup. She then started cleaning around her like everytime she was in the flat.  
"Look at this nice little man, so calm, drawing nicely." she smiled to the toddler before advising that the boy was drawing on a dead body's picture. "What is that !Sherlock ! It's a dead body ? Why do you let this kind of thing everywhere ?"  
"Oh, I've given it to him. He helped me solve the case." replied the man, distracted.  
"But Sherlock, it's a baby !" retorted the lady, horrified.  
"Oh don't worry, he is already really good at that. He is definitely a Holmes." smiled the black-haired before settling back in his chair and grabbing his cup of tea. "Tell Mrs Hudson what you've done this morning Aldy ?" he added toward the boy.  
"I've eat a cookie and Uncle Sherlock give me picture." he grinned happily.  
"Yes it's nearly that young man . You see you can make full sentences when you want." said the detective proudly. He drank a gulps of tea and leaned toward his nephew to look at his drawing. "Oh yes he is a Holmes ..." he added for himself, then to Alden "Nice pirate young man ... very nice indeed."  
It was the first time that the consulting detective was allowed to be alone with his nephew by his older brother and despite the fact that he wasn't of the paternal type, he had to concede that he like it quite a lot. He was still surprised that Mycroft had allowed him to babysit his son and he suspected tha tLestrade might have insisted to his boyfriend to let Sherlock a chance so he really didn't want to screw it up because it could be his first and last chance.  
"I'm glad your brother let you have Alden for the day. I'm sure you are a great uncle, Sherlock." concluded Mrs Hudson, leaving the room.

He was pretty sure to be a great uncle too even if he didn't knew a single thing about what a 20 months old could possibly enjoy except from eating, sleeping and drawing. He decided that if he was allowed a second chance to babysit the little boy, he really needed to buy himself some books on parenting to improve his knowledge.  
As he still didn't knew what to do with the toddler he decided that the easiest was to ask him what he wanted to do and then to see if it was possible to do it without risking anyone's life. "Hey Alden, when you will be done with your drawing, what do you want to do ? What did Daddy and Papa do with you ?" he asked.  
"Football !" answered the kid happily.  
"Did Daddy really play football with you ?" inquired the black-haired, astonished.  
"No, Papa play football. Daddy read book." clarified the boy.  
The consulting detective laughed. He couldn't picture his brother chasing a ball and that would have been a huge surprise if he had done. Book was much more like him. "Do you want me to read you a book ?" proposedSherlock to his nephew.  
"Yes. What book you have ?" acceptedthe baby.  
The detective stood up to his feet and checked his bookcase searching for a book suitable for a child. He stopped his eyes on an Edgar Allan Poe novel which, even if it wasn't the best choice for a little kid, was what he had best to offers. He took it and shows it to the boy. "Do you know the stories of Mr Poe ?"  
"No. Daddy reads me Dimen ." retorted the youngest.  
"Dickens ?" asked the man. The baby nodded. "It's one of my favorite too but Poe is funnier."  
He sat back in his armchair and place the little boy on his lap then opened the book. "It's a story called "The Tell-Tale Heart"."

He started "TRUE! -nervous - very, very dreadfully nervous I had been and am; but why will you say that I am mad? The disease had sharpened my senses - not destroyed - not dulled them. Above all was the sense of hearing acute. I heard all things in the heaven and in the earth. I heard many things in hell. How, then, am I mad? Hearken! and observe how healthily - how calmly I can tell you the whole story.  
It is impossible to say how first the idea entered my brain; but once conceived, it haunted me day and night. Object there was none. Passion there was none. I loved the old man. He had never wronged me. He had never given me insult. For his gold I had no desire. I think it was his eye! yes, it was this! He had the eye of a vulture - a pale blue eye, with a film over it. Whenever it fell upon me, my blood ran cold; and so by degrees - very gradually - I made up my mind to take the life of the old man, and thus rid myself of the eye forever." The black-haired was making faces and voices and the baby was smiling and giggling,watching at his uncle.  
They were reading the last novel of the book when Gregory entered the room, smiling at the scene in front of him. "Good evening boys ! How was the day ?"  
The toddler jumped from his uncle's lap and hugged his father's leg. Greg lift him in the air and brought him close to his chest. "You had fun with your uncle Aldy ?" he asked his son.  
"Yes. We eat cookie and drawing and Uncle read book like Daddy." answered the little boy, his head in his father's neck.  
"Oh ! That looks great !" he smiled to the toddler and then he turned to Sherlock. "Did he just made a nearly complete sentence ?" he requested, surprised.  
"Oh yes, it was the condition for him to have a cookie." replied Holmes, looking away like if it was not a big deal. But the DI knew that the younger Holmes was probably very pleased that the boy had made his first sentence with him better than with Mycroft so than it could piss the latter off.  
"Well, we'd better be off now. See you Sherlock." the inspector said, grabbing his son's belongings bag. The black-haired didn't answered but nodded toward the other men.

 

When Mycroft entered his house this night, he was really anxious to know if Alden had a great day with his uncle. If it had only been up to the elder Holmes, he wouldn't have left Sherlock with the baby, at least not after only three supervised visits, but Gregory had insisted rather a lot and after making sure that the consulting detective wasn't using anymore, the auburn had to agreed with his partner.  
He took off his jacket and hanged in the corridor before entering the living room were his lover and his son was playing with miniature cars. Greg looked up to his boyfriend and glanced a reassuring smile to him. The little boy rushed to his father and jumped in his arms.  
"Daddy !" he greeted him cheerfully.  
"Hello young man" replied the official, kissing his son gently on the forehead. "How was your day with Uncle Sherlock ?"  
"I draw and I eat cookie and Uncle read me book !" retorted the toddler, proudly.  
"But wait, you are making sentences now ?" remarked the man, surprised and proud at the same time. "Who taught you that ?".  
"Sherlock." intervened Greg.  
Mycroft kissed his son again then put him back on the floor. He was proud of him but he couldn't help muttering to himself, jealous of his brother's success. The inspector had noticed that his partner was in a bad temper because of the consulting detective. He raised to his feet and hugged the auburn, rubbing a hand on his back.  
"Grumpy little man ..." he whispered to his ear. "Be proud of your genius son instead of being jealous of your genius little brother...". He kissed him on the cheek and the official smiled.


	14. Baking and solving

The kitchen's floor was a complete mess, flour all over it. Alden was sat on the worktop, his hands in the pastry's bowl, Mycroft adding some new ingredients while his son was kneading the paste. Gregory had his head in the fridge, looking for the butter. They were all wearing aprons and the two men had rolled their sleeves to their elbows but it was still not enough to prevent the three of them to be covered in splashes.  
"Are you sure we have butter darling ?" asked Greg,the head still in the fridge.  
"Yes, Michael told me so ... Have you looked everywhere ?" retorted the auburn, trying to prevent his son from swing the bowl to the ground.  
"Ah ! Here it is !"said the detective half a minute later. He gave the butter to his boyfriend who cut it into pieces and poured it into the bowl.  
Itwas the first time they were cooking together and surprisingly, evenif Mycroft was usually not good at cooking, he was surprisingly good at baking and seems to take a great pleasure at it.  
It was a bright and sunny Sunday morning of July and the official thought that this could look a little like holidays, as once again, he couldn't take any this year in contrary of his partner who was starting his two-weeks summer holidays in a week.  
The cake was now in the oven and the two men were cleaning the mess when the auburn grabbed a handful of flour and thrown it to his lover. The later quickly replied and the three of them launch an epic food battle, throwing all what they could find one to another and putting even more mess in the kitchen.  
After10 minutes of this game, they had nothing left to play with and they were all grimy, despite the aprons. Mycroft grabbed his son and his lover's hand and lead the two of them to the bathroom upstairs. The three of them undressed and entered the bathtub together , still very excited of the food battle and splashing water all around the bathroom.  
When they had ripped off all the filth they were covered in, Greg put on a white bathrobe and exited the bathroom carrying his son in a light green towel. He placed him on the four-poster's bed while he went to the baby's room and picked him a jeans overall, a white T-shirt and some underwear. When he came back to his own room, his partner was sat on the bed beside the toddler tickling him to make him laugh. The official was only wearing a towel around his hips, his chest still glowing of the remaining water drops he didn't had swept away.  
The official took the little boy's clothes from the hands of his boyfriend and dressed Alden up while Gregory was getting dressed in a beige shorts and white short sleeve shirt.Mycroft handled him the baby now dressed and made his way to the dressing room, his wet feet letting shining marks on the flooring.

 

TheDI was looking at his tea mug absent mindly. He had no interesting case for the past three weeks and he was desperate to have any great one before his holidays. He couldn't deal with more teenagers running away and murders who turns out to be suicides. He had been stuck forall the morning in his little office filling paperworks and he was feeling really bored when Donovan entered the room. She was carrying a police report and thrown it to her boss.

"Lizzie Bruna-Rosso, 16. Found at Battersea a couple of hours ago by the Met who send it to us." she explained.

"And where is she now ?" inquired the detective.

"Still in Battersea. The Met didn't want to move her before we investigate the scene. It's a bit ... peculiar." she replied, gesturing toward the file. "And disgusting."

The inspector opened the report on the picture of the crime scene the Met had took a couple of hours earlier. The body seems to have been cut in pieces and disseminated on a rather large area. It was disgusting but at least that was definitly not a suicide.

"We are going" he said, closing the file and grabbing his phone.

"You are not calling Him ?"Sally asked in disbelief.

Her boss didn't answered and just composed the consulting detective number.

 

Gregory parked the BMW on the side of the road, near to the Met patrol's cars. He and Donovan were greeeted by an officer who lead them to the crime scene.

"Thank you officer Noakes. When a man turn up and ask for me, can you please lead him to me. He might be with a colleague, allow him in to." the DI ordered the young policeman. And try not to punch him in the face." he added, smiling.

"So Lizzie. What the hell happened to you ?" asked the black woman rhetorically.

"I think we can agree that it's not a suicide or an accident. So that let us with murder. And assuming that she had been cut in pieces, the killer must have planned to kill her, accept if he is a kind of butcher who bring his butchering tools everywhere with im, a case that, I think, we can exclude to." replied his superior while looking at the horrific scene in front of him.

It wasn't the first time the grey-haired was in front of a scene such as this one, but the fact that the victim was that young and that she had been displayed like this by her murderer didn't made him feel really well. He was thinking about his desire to vomit urgently when the consulting detective shown up.

"Lestrade.You requiered me ?" the dark-haired said without waiting for any kind of answer and starting to look closely to the body, deducing.

"Who is she ?" asked John Watson, who had been coming alongside the consulting detective.

"Lizzie Bruna-Rosso, 16. We are trying to track down her family." repliedGreg.

"Sohow do you know her name and age ?" wondered the blonde, surprised.

"She had a student card in her wallet, in her pocket." answered the yarder. "But that doesn't tell us why she is lying down here. Are you finding anything Sherlock ?"

"3 theories. But she is not 16, or called Lizzie." snapped Holmes.

"And how do you know that ? She had a card !" inquired the DI, amazed.

"It's not hers ! Have you looked at the picture ? I didn't knew that this 5.5 feet tall and read head male was a 5.6 feet tall and black-haired woman. I knew that Scotland Yard was desperate but even Aldy could have that right !" the consulting detective answered without even looking at his brother-in-law.

"Sergent!" yelled Greg to the MET policeman in charge of the first enquire."Move your ass here ! Right now !".

After yelling at the policeman for half a dozen of minutes, the DI came back to the crime scene. "Sherlock, what have you got for me ?" he asked.

"Male, in his mid twenties, athletic but indoor worker, probably a student according to the marks on his right hand that suggest the regular use of a pen. He live in south London, probably in a flat shared with fellow students. The cuts on his body are clear, electrical saw probably, but there is not enough blood on the scene, so he must have been killed in another place then bring here, which means displayed, probably a maniac type. And careful. I guess you won't find anyfinger print on the corps. The cuts a post-mortem, he've been suffocated before being cute into little pieces. You need to find how he is and where he study. Find his relatives and ring me.". It wasn't guesses or questions and the black-haired didn't expected any reply from the Scotland Yard employee. "Come on John, we are off. See you Gavin."

John followed his flatemate out of the crime scene, waving at Lestrade. "You can't believe what he had just said, can you boss ? It's just guesses !" jerked Sally.

"Then who can I trust ? The Met ? They aren't even able to tell if our victime is a boy or a girl. I'm absolutly sure we can trust them on saying me the victim's name !" retorted the grey-haired. "Make sure to sample his DNA and to send it to the lab. And make sure it's Molly Hooper who is in charge of the post-mortem."

"And were are you going ?" she inquiere, seeing him leaving.

"Local police station of south London campuses to see if there is any boy who could match our victim's description reported missing. That would be quicker then waiting for the lab results." the DI replied.

 

Gregory was sat at a table in a pub near Barts Hospital. He was waiting for Molly Hooper to came in but she was late. She finally entered the place and he waived at her so she could notice him in the crowded pub.  
"Hello Greg ! How are you doing ?" she greeted him with a smile. "I heard you've seen something nasty this morning."  
"Oh yeah, you should see it soon enough don't worry ... But apart from that everything is good really ..." answered the man happily. "What about you ?"  
"Fine really, I've been visiting my brother in Manchester last week, it was fun." She raised her hand to ask the waiter to come over. "I'll have an orange juice please" she asked him.  
"And a pint for me, thanks" added the DI.  
They kept talking for more than half an hour before Greg had to leave. He was raising to his feet when Molly asked him "How do Sherlock reacts to being an uncle ? I've tried asking him last time he came to Barts but he didn't answered."  
"Well, he won't admit it, but I think he quite enjoys it. He keeps saying me that he is available whenever we need him to babysit Alden and he is actually really good with him, but there is no way he would say it out loud of course. You know,Holmeses ..." he laughed. "Well, see you soon". He kissed her on the cheek and left the pub.


	15. 2 years

"Come on darling, we're gonna be late." shouted Gregory from the corridor. Mycroft finally came down the stairs. "Late for what ? Aren't we going to the restaurant ?" he asked, suspiciously.  
"Yeah sure, but I've made a reservation." replied his partner quickly. The auburn was still looking at him oddly but didn't add anything. They both exited the house and climbed in Greg's car.  
"Where are we going ? Why haven't we take my car ?" questioned the official.  
Lestrade looked rather uncomfortable for a short moment before putting himself together again. "You are even worse than your son ! Can't you just wait till we get there and behave like a grown up and not like a 5-years-old in front of his Christmas presents ?" he laughed.  
The car was leaving the centre of London and reached the highway. "Seriously dear, I'm quite sure there is no restaurant except aBurger King where you are taking me ..." remarked Holmes.  
"Shut up or I'll muzzle you." snapped his partner, changing lane.  
"I'd like you to try that ..." giggled the auburn. "Seriously, where are you bringing me ?"  
The detective grabbed a blindfold in his door and threw it to his boyfriend. "Shut up.". Mycroft put it on, starting to understand that he had been fooled and that he was probably not going to any kind of restaurant.  
It takes 30 minutes more before they reached their destination. The inspector exited the car and grabbed the suit case he had put in the boot the evening before when his lover wasn't watching. Mycroft was trying to get out of the car but the blindfold was annoying him and despite all the amusement that it was bringing to him, Greg came to help him. Leading him by the hand and pulling the suitcase with his other hand, they exited the carpark.  
"Can I take off this blindfold now darling?" asked the official.  
"No, not yet." replied the other one, bringing his partner into Heathrow airport hall. "5 more minutes."  
Making their way through the crowded hall, the two men reached the airline registration desk. "Come on, you can put it down now." smiled the detective to his boyfriend. The latter undone the knot of the blindfold and noticed where he was. "An airport ? Gregory ! What the hell is that ?" he exclaimed, amazed.  
"Look up you idiot !" laughed the detective, gesturing toward the screen above the desk.  
The auburn read the destination wrote on it. "Venezia ? Oh Great Scott !". He hugged his lover and kissed him on the lips with passion. "You know I love you, don't you ?" he whispered to his ear. "I love you too, you little idiot. Happy two years." the DI whispered back. Holding hands, they checked in and boarded the plane. Greg had booked two first class tickets, and they were served champagne before even they took off.

 

The two men entered the hall of the Baglioni Hotel on Piazza San Marco.It was the first time the detective entered such a palace and he was absolutely amazed by the lobby's decoration, and even Mycroft, who was used to palaces and posh places, was impressed. They reached the reception and were greeted by a tall blonde with a huge smile.  
"Hello sirs, can I do something for you ?" she asked.  
"Yes, actually I've booked a room in the name of Lestrade." Greg answered with a shy smile.  
"Yes I see, suite Tiziano for two night isn't it ? I'll have someone lead you to it.". She made a sign and a young black man approached with a luggages' trolley. "Francesco, can you lead these gentlemen to the suite Tiziano please ?". The man nodded and put the suitcase on the trolley. "If you care to follow me please" he added to the two other men.  
They followed him in to the lift then through the corridors before entering a sumptuous room with a view on the Venetian lagoon. The black man give them a room tour before going out and closing the door, after advising them to call the reception if they had any requests.  
Mycroft flipped his boyfriend on the bed. "You bastard ! You've planned all that without even telling me anything...". He kissed him.  
"Anthea helped me. I had to make sure you could have three days off. But you didn't think that I was just going to bring you to the restaurant for our two years !" replied the detective.  
"That's why I have the best partner in the world." He kissed him again with passion,rubbing his hand in his lover's hair. They cuddled on the bed for more than half an hour before Greg raised to his feet. "Come on love, let's go and have dinner."  
The auburn sorted out his messy suit and hair, putting back the tie he had removed while cuddling. The two of them stepped out on the Piazza San Marco making their way through the crowd, Greg had a reservation at Met, a restaurant with a garden with a view on the lagoon. It wasn't far from the Hotel where they were staying but it takes them more than 15 minutes to reach edit because they stopped every few meters to admire the city they were both enjoying for the first time.

They were sat at the table near the garden's fountain the waiter had led them to. The two men were eating bread dipped in olive oil, a glass of prossecco in front of them.  
"How do you planned all this ?The plane, the hotel, this restaurant ? It's ... so ... so fantastic..." Mycroft asked his lover, tenderly.  
"I remembered what you've said last time we were at my parents place, and I thought that it would be a great way to celebrate this anniversary. I've asked Anthea to help me book the plane, hotel and all the rest and make sure that Sherlock would be available to babysit Alden during the weekend." Greg explained. "And don't worry about your son, I've checked that John would be at home, just in case." he added with a little smile.  
"And I thought I was a genius at deduction but I couldn't even guess you were planning a trip." remarked the auburn, amazed.  
"Really ? I thought you were saying that because you didn't want to ruin everything ... You always deduce everything about anyone ..." noted the detective.  
"I don't deduce you Gregory"said his partner, softly. "I don't want to deduce you because I love you. I want to know you, not to guess.". He took the yarder's hand caressed it slowly. "It's been two years we are together now and there was not a day I regret it. You always surprise me, you make me feel ... right..."  
The inspector looked surprised for a while then smiled smoothly to his boyfriend. "I love you Myc'. And I love the life we have together. I've never been that happy in life ."  
The waiter brought them the dishes they had ordered and they started eating, admiring the lights of the city reflecting in the lagoon water. They weren't talking but it wasn't needed, they were just happy, side to side, appreciating the view, the meal and the moment they were sharing.  
Mycroft was still on a diet but he couldn't resist a dessert and he decided that this special circumstances allows him to screw his diet up and enjoy whatever he wanted to enjoy. He then chose the same tiramisu then his partner and smiled to him, like a kid enjoying the mess he've done.  
A bottle of champagne came with the dessert and the waiter poured two glasses from it. The official raised his glass . "Happy second anniversary darling." he toasted. The other man was looking at him, like if he wanted to say something he didn't knew how to say. "What is goin gon love ?" asked the auburn.  
Greg cleared his throat. "Well ...I love you ..." he started, uneasily. "And it's been two years now that we are dating ... We have a son, a perfect life ... And I was wondering, well I was thinking ...". He was sweating a little,stressed. "Would you ... Would you like to marry me ?" he said finally, revealing the ring he had in his closed fist.  
"Oh my God Gregory !" screamed his boyfriend, astonished.  
"Is that meaning no ?" asked the detective, worried.  
"It means yes ! Yes of course I want to marry you !" he replied , a little in hysteria, hugging his partner and kissing him with more passion than ever. Greg slipped the silver ring on Mycroft's right hand's annular.

 

The two men were visiting the city, holding hands. The official had let down his usual three pieces suit for light beige trousers and a white T-shirt while his partner was wearing navy shorts and a light blue shirt with rolled sleeves.  
Mycroft stopped in front of a jewellery shop. "Wait me here, I have some shopping to do !" he informed the DI.  
"There is no need love." replied the latter.  
"No, but I want to, so shut up and wait for me." snapped the other one with a smile. He entered the shop and came back twenty minutes later, carrying a little red velvet box. He kneeled in front of the detective and opened the box. "Will you accept this ring ?"  
"Of course I do, you moron " replied the yarder with a big smile. The auburn slipped the ring on his lover's annular and kissed him.  
"Now I can be seen with you without anybody thinking you are cheating on your fiancée with a man because you are not brave enough to assume who you are. I don't want people to think that my boyfriend is a coward." he laughed. "Plus, this is fitting you more than to anyone else."  
"I've got the stupidest and loveliest partner in the world." replied the inspector before kissing him on the cheek."Fancy an ice cream ?"  
"Hell yes ! White Chantilly and chocolate chips !" retorted Mycroft taking his boyfriend hand and leading him to the closest gelateria they could find. It was the first holidays he was taking in a while and he would have wished they could last longer. He was missing his son, and was also a bit preoccupied about what Sherlock was doing with the baby, but he was still really enjoying this little break and thought that he should take more time to do this kind of things, as his only excuses not to was that the country would fall if he was away, which he just had been proved wasn't a valid excuse.  
They sat down on a bench facing the grand canal, licking their ice creams and the auburn started to think that this was probably what happiness was looking like. "I would like you to meet my parents." suddenly said the official.  
Greg looked at him, unsure. "Are you really meaning what you are saying ? I thought ..."  
"I know, I've said that I didn't want to see my parents when I can avoid it and that I've never asked you to meet them, and they don't even know about you, or Alden. But I suppose it is time. If we are to get married and be a family, maybe it's time don't you think so ?" interrupted the elder Holmes.  
"Yes, if that is what you wish, I will come with you."answered the detective gently.  
"We will go then. Thank you." whispered the auburn.


	16. Mr and Mrs Holmes

Mycroft was rubbing his shirt's cuff with his fingers, anxiously. Him and Greg were sat in the official's car, on their way to the Holmes's countryside cottage. The driver exited the highway and entered a small Norfolk's village. The auburn was more and more nervous as they were approaching the house and his lover wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "It's going to be fine darling... You can handle the Queen, there is no reason you couldn't handle your parents..." he tried to reassure him.  
"Except that the Queen don't give a damn about who I am sleeping with. Not that she would ask, by the way."he muttered. Greg didn't knew what to say more so he just kissed him on the cheek and pulled himself closer to the tall man's body. The car stopped in front of a huge house that could easily have been labelled as a manor. Placing a last kiss on his partner's lips, the elder Holmes got out of the vehicle and walked to the door. He rang the door bell, Greg watching him through the tinted glass.  
They had agreed that it was better that Mycroft talked to his parents alone before introducing them to Greg and even if the latter thought that it would probably have been easier for his lover to have this discussion if someone in the room was actually supporting him, he had kept his thoughts for himself, not wanting to make this already hard decision even harder.  
An old and distinguished woman opened the door. She was not looking surprise to see her son on the doorstep after not hearing of him for more than two year, neither was she looking please to see him.  
"Mother." said the man, forcing a smile, despite his nervousness.  
"Mycroft." she replied, a little rictus that could be interpreted as smile on her face. She let her son in and closed the door behind him. Greg laid down in his seat, not being able to know how things would be going before his partner reappears. He grabbed his phone in his pocket and started playing games without being able to concentrate, way to anxious about what was happening inside the house.  
Mrs Holmes escorted her son to the living room where his father was sat in an armchair, reading the Daily Telegraph.  
"Father" told the auburn,, shaking the man's hand.  
Mr Holmes didn't seem surprised either by the unplanned visit of his elder son after not having any news for all this time neither do he seems to be bother by the fact of not hearing of him for nearly two and a half year. "What brings you to us ?"he wondered.  
"I got something to tell you. To both of you" he added to his mother, noticing her disappearing in the corridor. She came back in the room and took a seat in an armchair near her husband. Mycroft sat himself in the couch facing his parents and they stared at each other oddly for a few seconds.  
"Things have changed during these last two years." he started, his eyes fixed on his parents faces to get their reaction. He was still nervous but he was talking from a clear and neat voice, determinate to get throughit with all the dignity that a Holmes should show in every circumstance. "I've met someone and we are getting married.". He paused, scrutinizing his mother's eyes where he could see that she was happy and proud. The official was nearly 50 years old and Mrs Holmes had thought that he would never find anyone to marry. His father on the other hand, was waiting for his son to go on, quite sure that this wasn't the only thing he had to say.  
"We have a son together. He is called Alden and he is 21 months old." he continued. He knew he now had to evoke Greg. That was the real reason why he had came to see them in person more than calling them or just sending them a wedding announcement card. He took a deep breath, his eyes fixed in his father's eyes. "I'm gay.". The silence in the room was now so thick that they could hear the wind in the trees of the garden.  
"And you have come all the way from London to Norfolk to say us this ?" asked his father, interrupting the silence after a couple of minutes.  
"Yes." replied Mycroft, keeping a stoical face despite the confusion of his mind. The two men were facing each other and he knew that he shouldn't look away before the confrontation was over if he didn't want to lose his father's respect. That was the rule in the Holmes's family, save face whatever happen, never show any sentiments.  
"You know what that means ?" wondered the old man. He wasn't expecting any answers from his son but paused for a few seconds. "Do you want to bring dishonour on our name ?". He now looked cross, while his wife was remaining silent by his side.  
"I don't see what kind of disgrace that would be." retorted the official sharply. He was resolved not to gave his parents the joy of loosing his temper, even if he was starting to feel very angry to the man in front of him.  
"You see perfectly well." replied Mr Holmes coldly. "I won't let you ruinour family position just for one of your ... caprice.". Mycroft knew his father was bubbling with anger and despite all his attempt he couldn't hide it as much as he would have wanted, his lips's commissures shivering.  
"This is none of your business Father. I haven't come here for approval, not that there was any chance that this would happen. It's my will and you can't change it." He was finding it harder and harder not to scream but he thought about the way they had treated Sherlock when he had decided not to follow the law career that his father had planned for him and how cruel they had became to him when he had had the fool hardiness to shout at them."But maybe Mother has something to say." he continued, not that she had said many things against her husband opinions during all the time they have known each other.  
"Your father is right Mycroft.You need to let down this stupid whimsy and come back to your mind. It's not how a right gentleman behave." she just said in her sharped and posh voice.  
"What do you know about gentlemens Mother ? It have been twenty years you live by your own in this cottage, what do you know about todays world ?" he knew he was near to be impertinent so he took a deep breath before continuing. "If I had said you that it was a woman, you would have told me off for having a child without being married. If I had said you that this lady was a commoner you would have told me off because she wasn't good enough for me and for the family prestige."  
"Are you telling us we are unfair with you ? Are you telling us that we should say Amen to all your extravaganza ? We've raised you to be an honourable gentleman and that's what you are going to be." declared his father in a rather definitive voice.  
"I'm telling you that you know nothing about the real world and that your views are out of age." replied the auburn, eyebrows frowned.  
"Because we have principle we are out of age. Because we don't agree with your deviation we are out of age ? You are the sinner, not me." retorted Mr Holmes, starting to flare up seriously.  
"And there we are, God is coming to save your principles. Was it God too who ask you to kick Sherlock out when he decided to choose for himself ?" snapped the younger Holmes.  
"Sherlock had decided that we weren't good enough for him and he had preferred to leave than to agree with what was best for him." replied his father.  
"Sherlock haven't decided anything except that he didn't want to do what you had decided for him. He certainly haven't decided to leave the house at just 15 but you didn't given him that much choice." reminded Mycroft. "You've never allowed any of us to take our own decision. Nobody leaves home at 15 if they aren't forced to." He raised to his feet, his eyes still fixed on his father's face. He was now dominating him and he could see a little fear in the old man's eyes.Mr Holmes had just realised that his son wasn't 16 any more and that he was the one with the power, not only physical, he knew that whatever happened, the auburn would never had punched his own parents, but he was the one with a governmental charge now and he could use his power against them if he had to.  
"I suppose there is no use in me introducing you to Gregory." the younger told them coldly. "And don't think you will see your grandson either, I don't want him to be corrupted by his heartless relatives.". He exited the room and his parents heard the front door slamming.

 

Gregory saw his partner stepping out of his parents's house and he could guess even 20 meters away, that things haven't been going well. He opened the car's door just when Mycroft was reaching it. The official entered the vehicle, crying. The detective wrapped his arms around his near-to-be husband and nodded to the driver to take off. During more than ten minutes the two men said nothing, the DI just rocking gently his lover, his lips pushed against his forehead.  
They were already back on the highway when the auburn started to pull himselftogether. He brought himself even closer to Greg's body, nearly sat on his lap, his head in his neck. He was not crying any more but he was still sniffing. The inspector was waiting for him to talk, really curious about what the Holmes's parent could have said, even if he was now absolutely sure it was certainly nothing good, but he didn't wanted to force the official to talk if he didn't want to.  
It took Mycroft nearly half an hour more before saying a word. "They haven't changed" he muttered, his voice broken of having cried for so long. "All they care about is their name, their reputation. They don't fucking care if I'm happy or if Sherlock is. In fact, they don't even regret kicking him out when he was 15 so ...". He was on the verge of tears again and Gregory placed a kiss on one of his hands. He wasn't speaking, not really knowing what to say but the auburn wasn't expecting to say anything.  
"They accused me of bringing disgrace on the family !" he continued, tears rolling down his face again. "Mother said that this was not how a real gentleman should behave, like if she knew what is a gentleman nowadays.". He closed his eyes and laughed sarcastically. "I never should have come..."  
"No darling, it was important to you. If you haven't done it you would have regretted it later." retorted his partner softly. "I know that it haven't turn out well but it was worth trying. And you can't say you haven't tried...". He knew that was probably not the best things to say, but he wasn't good at comforting people, especially in that kind of situation.  
"I love you Gregory. I love you and nobody will ever make be feel otherwise. You know that Gregory ? You know it right ?" he sobbed, his head backin the detective's neck.  
"Yes I know it Myc'. I know you love me and you know I love you." replied the DI, rubbing gently his hands on his lover's back.  
"I'll never let anyone take a decision forme any more. I love you too much to let anyone separate us..." the official muttered before going silence again, his tears wettingLestrade's shirt.


	17. Grievances

Mycroft was carrying a football ball in his arms, watching his son running around him a stick in his hands imitating a sword. They were walking in the forest and the little boy was having a good time jumping in the puddles, splashing water and mud all over his yellow boots and red raincoat.  
The toddler ran back to his father, shaking his stick wildly. "Daddy, look ! I am pirate !" he smiled to him. The official placed a kiss on his son's forehead, grinning at him. It was already late and the sun was low in the sky but he didn't care. He didn't want to go back home and just wanted to walk, trying not to think of anything. He had picked up Alden from Lestrade's parents's place on his way back from Norfolk and didn't even get back to his house, asking to his driver to drop him before they reached London. Greg had looked worried to let him go like this but he didn't had said anything. The auburn knew that he will have to go home soon and that he will have to face his own thoughts but at the moment the only thing that was important for him was his son running on the pathway.  
He put the ball on the floor and kicked it, sending it to the little boy a few meters away. Making their way down the path kicking the ball the two of them were laughing without caring about the mud that was ruining the official's precious suit and shoes.Mycroft had absolutely no idea where they were or where does the path was leading them to but the little boy started to feel exhausted and wanted to go home. The official lift him to his shoulders, the baby's boots covering his suit jacket in muddy foot prints and picked up the ball from the floor.  
He walked for half an hour more, the balance of his paces rocking the little boy who felt asleep. He finally reached a car park near a little road and grabbed his phone to call his car. Putting carefully his son down from his shoulders, making sure not to wake him up, he sat down on a tree stump, the toddler in his arms. The sun was now completely hidden behind the trees and the forest was growing darker.  
Two lights finally appeared on the road and a black car parked in front of the man and his son. A driver in black suit and white shirt exited the vehicle and opened the backdoor for his boss, helping him to strap the asleep boy in his booster. The auburn climbed in the car beside the kid and the employee closed the door and sat himself back in front of the wheel.  
"Home sir ?" he asked, looking to his boss in the mirror.  
"Yes please." replied the other man fastening his seatbelt. His muddy shoes and suit had covered the beige leather in stains and he was feeling sorry for his employee who will have to clean the mess as he was feeling sorry for his dry cleaner who will have to make his suit immaculate again. Even if he didn't show it often, Mycroft cared quite a lot about his employees and always tried to be fair and nice with them, knowing that if you want them to remain at your service and to do their best, you have to give them a reason to.

Watching his son snoring by his side, the official remembered oneself of his childhood. He recalled himself of how he always looked after Sherlock, always being here for him when he was crying or feeling unwell. He remembered clearly the day when his brother had been kicked out from the house by his parents, days after he turned 15. Mycroft was 22 at the time. He was studying laws at the Imperial College of London and he wasn't living with Mr and Mrs Holmes anymore for 4 years, staying in a small but comfortable flat in Chelsea. He remembered his brother knocking at his door late in a January night, asking him if he could stay with him for a couple of day after being in a argument with their parents. Despite all what the auburn had said to them, despite the fact that he had nearly begged them they had refused their son to come back or even to speak with him and since then they always acted as if Sherlock never had existed.  
The young boy had stayed with his brother until he had his own job after his PhD in chemistry but something had been broken in him on this winter night. The nice and cheerful kid had become cold and distant and started frequenting craby places and people, always willing to put himself in trouble and danger. It's at this moment that he started using drugs but despite all his disapprovals for his brother behaving, Mycroft had never let him down, picking him up of any back alley where he was overdosing and any custodies he ended up in, knowing that the youngest Holmes was not the one to blame.  
Sherlock had become distant from him, pretending that he didn't needed him and that he didn't felt anything for his brother any more, but the auburn had always knew that it was a facade, the character that the black-haired was putting together, pretending not to have any feelings for anyone to prevent himself from being hurt like he had been by his parents.  
Even when his brother left his flat, Mycroft always had kept an eye on him, making sure he always had all he needed and always making sure to help him out of trouble every time something bad happened to him, capable of putting his interest before those from the nation or to leave a high security meeting to pick his brother up from a misery place where he was overdosing if it was needed.  
But despite all what he had done over the years for his little brother, he never had stopped seeing his parents either. He had paid them regular visits nearly every months since he had left the house for college and until he had started getting involved with Gregory a little more than two years ago. He never had really enjoyed this visits but he had been raised to respect his elderly and despite all they had done to his brother, he had considered it his duty to visit them, his only indiscipline consisting in trying to keep them updated about Sherlock's state and studies then job while they pretended as much as they could pretend, that he didn't exist.

He sometime had dreamed during this last two years that he had got enough courage to say them what he thought of them and of what they've done to Sherlock and that he would have been brave enough to break off with them like his brother had done but he wasn't nearly as dauntless as the consulting detective was and he had never said anything. He had accepted to move to the Holmes's house when his parents had decided to retire in their countryside cottage and accepted the governmental charge offered to him after his father had withdrawn it, being the perfect son the Holmes had raised him to be.

Every night for the last 24 years since Sherlock had knocked to his door, Mycroft had dreamed of being brave and of standing for himself but every day he had to admit that he wasn't capable of any bravery. He could take decision for a country, order cold blood murder and meet the Queen without feeling shy or intimidated, but he couldn't say a single word to his father without feeling like if he was 15 again. And even when he stopped visiting them two years ago, he haven't confronted them in any way. He just had stopped coming to their house or calling them instead of facing them and he had waited until he had no other choice to finally admit that he wasn't as perfect as they thought.

Now he was determined not to talk to them any more, knowing that he wouldn't be welcome excepted if he gave up his boyfriend and that, even if he've done so, he would still be considered as an outcast and a disappointment by Mr and MrsHolmes, but he blamed himself of not being brave enough to tell them all he had dreamed to tell them for so many years. He haven't even barely scratched the surface of all his grievances against them before leaving and he wished he could go back to change the conversation they had earlier. He wished he could have told them about the 271 times he had to take Sherlock to the hospital for his drug use because of them, he would have wanted to tell them about the years he had spent on his own, fighting his own feeling because of their education that have taught him that his feelings were sins and that a man shouldn't feel this kind of love for another man. He would have wished to tell them how he had become a spy to his own brother because he was worried constantly for his life since he had tried to kill himself countless times since his 15. He would have liked to admit that the only person to understand him was the outcasted uncle Rudy. He wished he could have told them about this career that he despited most of the time and that was forcing him to repress his feelings and to take decision nobody should ever have to take. He would have wanted to make them realise that he wasn't happy, that Sherlock wasn't happy, because of their education, because of what they had forced them to become.  
He really would have liked to say all this and even more but he had stayed polite and respectful because he haven't got enough courage to stand up for himself and sat in his car, he knew that he would probably regret it until his death. He had loved his parents for more than 45 years, always finding them mitigating circumstances but he was now full of hate and anger toward those who had made him a puppet.  
The only thing he was proud in his life was asking Gregory out, losing his mind and his education to his feelings. He had loved him for years, since the first time he had seen him, working on a case with Sherlock one day he had come to visit his brother, but it had taken him a long time before admitting these feelings to himself and even then he had tried to keep himself away from it. He had been taught that homosexuality was a sin and a disgrace and since he first noticed his allurement for men when he was a teenager, he always had kept his feelings away, staying alone even if it makes him sad. During months, he had pretended not to be interested in the detective until he had become physically sick of contending his sentiments toward him and understood that if he pretended longer he would die of it. He had rung the inspector asking him to come to his home as soon as he could and had explained how he felt toward him during a messy soliloquy of nearly half an hour, not even knowing if the detective would be interested in him at all but three months later Greg was moving to the official's house and since then he never had been happier.

 

Hey guys, I'm really sorry for this second sad chapter in a row but I thought it was needed to explain a bit more of Myc feelings, so yes here you go ... But I can promise you that the next chapter will be waaaay happier . XXX Dan


	18. The Grooms

Mycroft adjusted his bowtie , looking at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a new tail styled tuxedo made of black velvet and silk and a white rose was bonded on his jacket's left reverse. He attached his diamond cufflinks, a gift of his uncle Rudy for his eighteenth birthday before exiting the bathroom.  
He knocked on the door of the guest room's bathroom. "Are you ready Gregory ?' he inquired. His lover opened the door, revealing the black tailored suit he was wearing. "Can you help me with this ?" he asked gently, gesturing toward his own cufflinks. The official took them and in a couple of seconds attached them to the detective's wrists. They looked at each other for a moment, a smile on their face, the inspector winked tothe other man and exited the room. "Come on love, we're gonna be late." He urged the auburn.  
They climbed on the back seats ofthe car which was waiting for them in front of the house. "Are you sure you've indicated to Sherlock how to reach the church ?" asked the elder Holmes, anxious.  
"No." replied his partner. "But I've said it to John. At least I'm sure he was paying attention ...". The two of them laughed and the driver retained a smile. After five years at the official's service he knew much more than he could admit about his boss's personal life and even if his contract include a confidentiality clause he sometime couldn't resist telling one or two anecdotes to his wife.  
The church they were attending was located in St-Albans and it only took them a few dozens of minutes to reached it. When they arrived, most of the guest were already waiting on the lawn in front of the majestuous cathedral. Mycroft noticed that his brother wasn't part of the crowd, but he still had a couple of minutes to make it before he would be late and the official started to greet the guests already waiting.  
Gregory had seen Molly Hooper talking with his parents a few meters away and he approached the group. "Good morning." he greeted them with a smile. His mother looked at him from head to toe then hugged him tightly. "Oh Greggy... You are splendid my boy !". She was on the verge of tears and the inspector kissed her on the cheek turning to his father who gave him a gentle accolade. "So ready for the big day ?" asked Molly in a smile. "Yeah. Everything is ok for you ?" replied the DI. Molly was his bestwoman while Sherlock was his brother's bestman and she was wearing a gorgeous white and pink summer dress with an exquisite but discreet hat. Greg thought that she couldn't be prettier with her hair cleverly styled and he said to himself that if she didn't find someone to love her today it wouldn't be really fair.  
He was complimenting his mother on her hat when the younger Holmes arrived, driving a sport car that the detective had never seen before, accompanied by John, Mrs Hudson and Alden who was in the landlady's arms after spending the last night at his uncle's place while the grooms were out celebrating their upcoming marriage.  
"Ah Lestrade ! Nice to see you, do you know where my brother is ?" asked the tall man.  
"He was with Anthea a couple of minutes ago, near the fountain." replied the detective, then turning to Dr Watson and Mrs Hudson "Good morning !"  
The old lady kissed him on the cheek. "Oh Greg, this is fantastic !" she exclaimed her eyes glowing.  
"You would do well with my mother Mrs Hudson" the man laughed, shaking the doctor's hand. "How was it with Alden last night John ?"  
"Last night was good really, but this morning on the other hand ... He didn't seem very keen on the suit to be honest ..." answered the blonde. "But Sherlock managed him quite admirably actually."  
Gregory turned to kiss his son when he realised that Mrs Hudson had disappeared with the little boy. "Well, she is quicker than I expected." he laughed to John.  
"You couldn't say better. She is a mental driver ... Nearly vomit twice before she let Sherlock the wheel !" the doctor added, still looking frighten as he remembered.  
"Wait, it's Her car ?" Greg asked, chocked.  
"Yes, didn't knew it before thismorning but it seems that her husband was richer than I thought ..." retorted Watson, smiling at the detective's astonishment.  
They were still talking about the car when they heard the vicar asking for the guest to take their seats. The bestman and woman, the grooms, Mycroft and Sherlock's uncle Rudy and Lestrade's parent remained outside when the rest of the crowd entered the church. The bestman and woman were to enter first, closely followed by Lestrade's father, then Gregory and his mother finally joined by Mycroft and hisuncle.  
Everybody was now settled down and Sherlock took Molly's arm and lead her inside in a gently and elegant manner that he usually used only when he was dancing in his room at 221B. Mr Lestrade smirked to his son before following the two others inside and taking a seat on the front bench. The detective offered his arm to his mother and took a deep breath, feeling his heart beating against his chest. He stepped in and disappeared in the darkness of the building.  
Mycroft was now alone with his uncle, the only man in his family who always had supported him and his brother, whatever they had done. It was thanks to Rudolf that Sherlock had the opportunity to take his PhD as neither of the Holmes brothers were rich enough at the time to pay the tuition fees and more generally, he had always make sure to offer the brothers a safe place. All the best childhood memories the auburn had been at his uncle place, maybe because the now-old man never had judged them, being himself different from anyone in the family with his proclivity for cross-dressing. But unlike Mycroft recently, he had agreed to keep his peculiarity secret and to be treated as an outcast to stay in theHolmes family. At day, he was Rudolf Holmes a respectable lawyer, brother to Mr Holmes senior, unmarried because to involved in his work but at night he'd become Rudy, a nice and loving man, forced to hide himself to satisfy to his passion, living a lonely and sad life, only enlighten by his nephews visits now and then.

The old man looked at the official. "You are nearly as smart as when you were playing Lady Bracknell" he smiled.  
"Oh shut up you old queen !" replied the auburn, planting a kiss on his uncle'scheek. "Come on, lets go.". He offered his arm to the old man and, with a smile, entered the cathedral. They walked to the altar were his lover was awaiting him. Mycroft wasn't regretting his parents's absence as he was quite sure that if they had come, Sherlock would have refused to join and Rudy would have stayed on his own, not to mention that they would have insisted to ruled all the details of the ceremony. It had taken him more than 45 years to understand that he didn't need his parents and that he was way happier without them and when he looked to all the guest gathered in the church he thought that he had everything that was needed to be the happiest man on hearth and far enough people to love and who loved him back not to care about two heartless people with who he had the misfortune of sharing his DNA.  
He stood beside Greg, facing the vicar, waiting for him to begin his blessing. It was quite unusual for two men to attend church for their marriage as the Christians still considered homosexuality as a sin but St-Albans's vicar was quite open-minded and had seen no objection to the celebration of the love between two human beings of whatever sex they were.  
He began his speech with a kind look to both of the grooms and to their family then carried on. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this two men in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together –let them speak now or forever hold their peace.  
Through marriage, Gregory Hugh Alan Lestrade and Richard Mycroft Phillip Holmes make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Gregory Lestrade and Mycroft Holmes will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together –through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.  
This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.  
Do you Gregory Hugh Alan Lestrade take Richard Mycroft Philip to be your lifepartner– to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live? "  
The vicar was now looking at Greg waiting for him to answer. With a slightly trembling voice the detective answered him "I will.".  
The vicar then add to the other man standing in front of him. "Do you Richard Mycroft Phillip Holmes take Gregory Hugh Alan to be your lifepartner – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, for saking allothers, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"  
With a smile to his lover the official replied in a clearvoice "I will.". They then exchanged the rings that Alden had brought to them on a little navy velvet cushion. Gregory could see his mother swabbing her tears a tissue when he kissed his now husband.  
The kiss seems to Mycroft like if it was lasting hours and when he loosens his embrace he could heard the assistance clapping and cheering. "I love you, husband" he whispered to the detective ear before lifting his son from the ground and bringing him close to his chest, the little boy's head between his and Greg's head. He heard Sherlock, who had stood a pace behind him during the all ceremony approaching and whispering to his ear "Congratulation and good luck, brother mine." before he joined the crowd that was starting to exit the cathedral. It wasn't much but it meant a great deal to the auburn as he knew that was coming from the heart of his little brother and that the consulting detective was not used to express his sentiments.  
The two men and the baby joined their family with Molly and Lestrade's mother hugged her son once again, crying pretty heavily while her husband patted his son-in-law on the shoulder. The auburn looked at his uncle who was beaming of happiness and hugged him. "Thank you ... For everything." he told him in a low voice.  
"Thank you for having me today, and for being the one I never had dared to be." replied the old man, rubbing a hand on his nephew's back.  
They were the last to exit the church, Mycroft and Greg holding hands while Alden was in Rudy's arm and the rest of the family following them.


	19. The Husbands

Mycroft embraced the room in a look, contemplating the improbable mix of the guests. In the same room you could find the governmental colleagues of the official as well as Lestrade's farmers cousins, all apparently going on very well with each other. They were finishing the main dish and it was nearly the moment for the bestman and bestwoman speeches.  
The auburn took a look behind him at his son who was sleeping on a little mattress after eating his own lunch. In his little tuxedo he was, in the eyes of his father, the loveliest little boy of the entire universe.  
"Sir, may I take your plate ?" asked a waiter who was clearing the tables. The official nodded and a couple of minutes later, he felt his brother raising to his feet for his speech. The younger waited for a few seconds until the remaining whispers had vanished before debuting.  
"Dear family, dear friend, brother mine, Gavin." he started.  
"Gregory" muttered the detective, making everybody laugh for a moment.  
When the silence had come back, Sherlock continued. "So, dear everyone, thank you for attending this special event, because yes it is a special event. Today is the day where my frankly hopeless brother finally had found someone who can put up with him on a daily basis, and I have to admit that he does it with a great enthusiasm and an even greater courage, as I had the opportunity to test him countless time." He paused for a second, glancing at his brother who didn't knew if he was supposed to laugh or to stun the consulting detective. "Some of you may know that we don't usually go on that well with each other and that's why when he asked me to be his bestman I barely could believe it but I have to admit that it was a great pleasure for me to accept the gift that my eldest was doing me. We are not accustomed to any kind of brotherly compassion". Those in the audience who knew the two of them and especially John and Mrs Hudson who were sat at the nearest table rolled their eyes as to say that this wasn't even enough of a euphemism. "We do not express many sentiments between each other, but that doesn't mean that we don't have any, and for the first and I hope last time in my life I'm gonna say thank you, brother dear, for everything you have done for me. I know I haven't always been easy to handle and I'm still not, and that I've come to bother you at a moment you weren't ready for this kind of duty but I have to admit that you always had been there for me, never complaining about my presence and that you had always done what you thought was best for me, even if it sometime wasn't as good as you thought it would be. So yes, thank you Mycroft, I know what I owe you and I want you to know that I will always be at your side to support you, even if I will never admit it again.". The consulting detective paused, swallowing his saliva, when he felt his brother's hand pressing his forearm, a discreet but heart-warming gesture.  
"Lestrade" the black-haired resumed. "When I'm telling you that you are the best thing that could have happened to my brother, I want you to understand that this is the greatest compliment I am capable of. Since you've entered his life, you had made him happier than ever and I hope that he had made you equally happy. I know that I am sometime a ridiculous man, an irresponsible adult and a frankly unbearable brother but the two men that are celebrating their wedding today had offered me much more than I ever could have dreamt of in the person of my superb nephew, Alden and I hope I could be as good as an uncle as Mycroft is a good father because this new family deserve all the happiness and the love the world could give them.". He raised his glass, quickly imitated by the audience. "To Mycroft and Gregory." he toasted with a smile to the DI. They all drank a gulp of their champagne before Sherlock sat back beside his brother who looked at him heartily. He nodded toward him while Molly, sat at Lestrade's right, stood up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Greg, Mycroft" she started, unsure and uncomfortable in front of so many people that she didn't knew. The detective glanced her an encouraging look and she resumed. "Thank you for attending today's celebrations. I'm very proud of what is happening and very happy for both of the men present by my side and well, my speech won't be as emotional than Sherlock's one but still I wanted to wish you two the best of luck for the future because you deserve it and even more.". She was talking quickly, blushing, but she looked determined to get throught it. "When Greg first told me that he was going to propose to his partner, I have to admit that I have laughed in disbelief because I never thought that Mycroft Holmes would ever want to marry anyone, but I was mistaking, heavily. I had, like many of us, nasty prejudices on who this man was, thinking that his discretion was coldness and that he was unable to feel anything - not unlike his brother actually – but I've been proved wrong everyday since. This two men truly love each other and it's a real privilege for me to be able to call them my friends.". Once again the crowd raised their glasses. "To Greg and Mycroft" they toasted and the two husbands kissed while the bestwoman was sitting down. Gregory turnned to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you Molly, that was perfect" he said gently.

Two waiters brought the cake, an incredible assortment of blueberries part and white chocolate pieces on which stood two little grooms.Mycroft had supervised himself the making of the cake and he had kept it a surprise to everyone so he was more than delighted when he heard the surprised gaps of his lover at the sight of the cake the waiters were displaying on the table in front of them.  
The two men stood up and took the knife that they were handled by a third waiter. Together they raised the knife above the cake, allowing the photographer to take a few pictures, before plunging the knife into the blueberries and chocolate. When they took off the blade from the cake, they heard the audience bursting out in applause and they paused, standing up smiling for a couple of minute before sitting down.  
A waiter finished cutting the cake and others displayed plates full of blueberry and chocolate before the guests. While everybody was eating, the DI congratulated his partner. "This is incredible Myc' ! I see why you didn't wanted any of us to interfere!". The official didn't answered but forced a spoon of cake through Gregory's lips. He was proud of his little surprise and he was even prouder of the cake itself.

After the lunch, the grooms andthe rest of the audience joined the garden of the manor were the reception was taking place to open the wedding presents. Alden was now awoken and he was playing on the grass, supervised by Sherlock who was showing very little interest for the wedding traditions. All the other guests were standing around a table were the gifts had been displayed, waiting for the grooms to chose the first to open. Willing to thanks Mr and Mrs Lestrade for all the help they had provided in the organisation of the event, Mycroft decided that they should opened their present first, something that his lover agreed without any hesitation.  
Unwrapping the silver silk paper of the box Mycroft finally ask himself if opening the presents in front of everyone was a really great idea as he feared that social and wealth differences between the guest might cause some complexes, mostly to the Lestrade family and friends, but it was now too late to dodge it.  
Mr and Mrs Lestrade had presented them with a beautiful framed picture of Henri Cartier-Bresson representing an old well-dressed man looking confused in front of a graffiti saying "Jouissez sans entrave" - a picture Mycroft promised himself to display in their room-. It took them nearly two hours to go through all the presents and when they were done with it, it was already time to feed Alden who was now in his grandma's arms whining after falling while playing football with Hugh Lestrade and Rudy  
Gregory took the little boy from his mother's arm and brought him close to his chest. While everybody stayed outside, talking one to another in a festive atmosphere, the detective and his partner made their way back to the dining room and sat to one of the table. The toddler had stop snivelling and was even starting to smile again when one of the waiters brought him his diner – a pasta dish -.  
Greg was feeding the baby sat on his lap and Mycroft was watching them. They weren'ttalking, both feeling exhausted and excited at the same time. Alden had nearly finished eating when Greg finally break the silence. "You should invite Rudolf more often, I think it makes him very happy to see you." he said softly.  
"I know. I think I will now ..."He paused, sighting. "Now that I don't care anymore about disgrace.". He tried to laugh but it doesn't fool his lover. They fall back to silence until the toddler felt asleep into his father'sarm. Carefully the inspector moved him to the little mattress that was still in a corner of the room and covered him with a thin blanket. He took his husband hand and lead him outside where the night had now completely fallen. "Time for my surprise" the grey-haired whispered to the other man ear just at the moment when a firework enlightened the night. They sat in the grass, the auburn's arm keeping Gregory's body close to his, watching the superb show of the fireworks in the sky.

Gregory was reminding himself from the day he had split up with Eleanor, thinking that he would never feel happy again, he recalled himself of living on his own in his miserable little flat thinking that he would live like this until the last day of his life, but that was before he had known that Mycroft Holmes was interested in him.  
He always had known that he could have feelings for another man, even enjoying a short relationship with one of his comrade when he was in Uni but it had been long since he hadn't felt anything like this. He had met Eleanor when he was just a minor officer at Scotland Yard, where she was working as an appointed attorney on one of his case, and they had married a year later. They had three kids together before Greg had been kicked out from the house by his wife who had felt for Sarah's PE teacher. Jake was still a baby at the time and the detective haven't seen this coming which result on period of severe depression for him. Then one day he received a called from his consulting detective's brother asking for him urgently.  
He had known Mycroft for some years now, seeing him now and then, when the official came to visit his brother or pick up Sherlock from custody mainly, but he never had thought that the auburn could have the slightest interest for another human being, least then all for him. He had been to the Holmes's house whatever, thinking that when someone with this kind of position called you and asked you to meet them, it was probably really important and during half an hour he had listened to his confused monologue, surprised and pleased too, that someone of Mycroft's importance could look at him in this way. He didn't take any engagement this night but had agreed on a diner with the auburnt hat was, it was right now that the inspector looked at him as ahuman being and not just as the brother of Sherlock, pretty attractive. From a diner to another, Gregory's interest in the official had grown wider and wider and about a month after this conversation they had spent their first night together and two months later the detective was moving from his flat to the Holmes's mansion.


	20. Coming-out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter include soft smut at the very end.

Mycroft crawled into his bed, pulling himself near his partner and resting his head on the other man's torso. He could hear his heart beating and feel him breathing slowly. "How are you doing ?" the detective asked in a low voice.  
"Exhausted." answered his lover, placing a little kiss on the man's skin.  
"No Myc', I'm not talking of your day, you know it." Greg rebuked him gently. The official turn his head up to face his husband. He could see in his eyes that he was feeling a little betrayed that the auburn was trying to elude his questions.  
"There is nothing to discuss. I'm fine." he replied, looking away to hide the fact that he was lying.  
"Myc'. Do not try to make a fool out of me. It's been nearly two months and every time I ask you a question you look away and you dare to tell me that you are feeling fine.". The reproof was clear in his voice and the elder Holmes could easily understand his partner's reaction but he didn't knew how to talk about his current feelings. "Talk to me please." asked Greg.  
"What do you want me to tell you ... I've never been good at that" started the official. He could feel the detective's body vibrating when he was talking. "You can't even imagine how they are."  
"Then explain me. Tell me what happened last time." suggested the DI, nearly whispering.  
"I knew fromthe moment Mother opened the door that it wasn't going to end up well. They didn't seem surprised or pleased to see me after two years, they were just wondering why I was bothering them with an unplanned event." He paused, reminding himself of Mr Holmes look when he had entered the living room. "They are just so ... formal, out of age, like those rigid aristocrats in films. Everything is well ordered, the frames are exactly straight, the paving of the corridor shining as if nobody ever had touched it. Cold.". The detective was running his hand on Mycroft's shoulder, slowly, to encourage him to carry on. "Mother tried to leave me alone with my father like always but she agreed to stay when I asked her, not that she is really useful, she is pretty much like Father, but I don't know, I feel like if it was important enough for her to stay. It pretty much looked like a judgement or something like this, them both, staring at me, sat in the couch opposite them. And I've just started by telling them that I was getting married and I could see some happiness in my mother's eyes, but my father, it was like if he knew that this was just ... I don't know, like, the beginning of something, the emerged part of the iceberg ..." He was staring at the paper wall, deep in his thoughts "And then I said them that I was gay and it was ... chaos. I've always repressed those feelings before meeting you Gregory, because I've been taught that it was a sin, and I knew what they had done with uncle Rudy, he was treated like a wretch in the family, I was afraid of becoming like him. But they behave with me exactly like with him. They asked me to withdraw you and to keep hiding myself for the sake of the Holmes name. But what is the use of letting you down if it's to be treated like a scoundrel and be infelicitous for the rest of my life." He placed another kiss on his lover's chest. "You should have heard the venom in my father'svoice, you should have heard him saying that I was a disgrace like my brother. You've never heard anything like this, have you ?" the auburn asked to the inspector, moving so then he was now facing himproperly, laid on his right arm.  
"No." answered Gregory. "I won't say that my parents were happy the first time I confessed having feelings for a man, but they never had rejected me. I was 20 at the time, still in university, he was one of my fellow comrades. I waited 3 months before telling it to my mum. It was in the late eighties, it was still not really something to tell in public but I thought that she needed to know. I've never really lied to her, except teenagers lies you know, so I waited until she had a bit of time and I told her.". He was trying to recall himself the details. "I told her that I was in love but that it wasn't with someone she would approve. She looked worried but also surprised because well, you know, my mum love quite everybody so ..." he laughed silently."When I finally told her that it was James she just told me that it was probably just a phase and that I should find a girl. And she told me that I shouldn't tell my dad yet because there was no need to bother him with 'experiences' as she said.". He was looking sad and the official rubbed a gentle finger on his cheek.  
"We haven't talked about this for years after. She didn't outcasted me or anything because of that but she just assumed that it has really been a phase as I was now dating women and I have to admit that I never tried to talk of it either, keeping my homosexual adventures formyself. It was just not a subject you see ?" He paused again, looking at his partner with a little sad smile. "It's only when things were starting to go wrong with Eleonor that my mum brought it back. She asked me if it was because of her remarks that I've given up on men and spoused a girl and that it was a reason for the divorce. She was blaming herself for what she had said more than 20 years ago, telling me that she had been unfair. Of course, it was not the reason of the divorce but it was the first time that my mum told me that all what matter was to me to be happy, however it was with.I've learned later that she had talked about this to my dad, even if I still thought that I needed to say it myself, do things properly you see. But no, I've never faced rejection, not from my family at least.". He admitted.  
"The only one to whom I've come out before dating you was Uncle Rudy. I'd came to him every time I felt something for a guy that I couldn't date and he'd make me hot chocolate and would listen to my misery. I don't even know how Sherlock had reacted when he learnt that I was dating you. I haven't told him anything about my ... appetencies." Mycroft resumed, playing with his husbands fingers.  
"I know." replied the detective. "John told me." With a look the auburn urged him to continue, half curious, half scared. "Well, he said that he wasn't surprised, that he knew for years that you were gay and hiding it to everyone, including yourself, but that he would have preferred if you had said it yourself because he would have understood."  
The official looked away for a few seconds. He always had suspected that his brother knew, it probably wasn't very hard to deduce even if he tried his best to hide it, just as he had no difficulty whatsoever to deduce that the younger Holmes was also hiding things to him, even if unlike Mycroft, he didn't hide it to himself. "Thank you, Greg." he whispered.  
"Why haven't you tell Sherlock ?" wondered his partner.  
"I thought he wouldn't understand or that he couldn't coop. It haven't been easy for him and I didn't always knew how to handle him. I was already busy trying to prevent him from hurting himself to badly not to bother him with my own issues." he paused for a second. "And maybe I didn't want to say it either because I was in denial to. It just wasn't that easy."

Gregory brought himself even closer to his partner, their chest now touching each others and kissed him fiery. The auburn wrapped his arms against the Di's body and rolled on the top of him, their lips still welded.He unbuttoned his pyjama's shirt and pressed his now bare skin against his lover's naked torso with inexpediency as if he wanted their two bodies to melt in one. The detective broke the kiss, bringing his mouth to Mycroft's neck, his hands stroking his lowerback with passion and strength.  
The official was now breathing heavily, sweating a little of longing. He started taking of Greg's trousers off when the inspector rolled on the top, allowing his partner remove them easily. While the yarder was still kissing his throat the elder Holmes caressed the now naked bum, moaning of contentment. He still had his trousers on but he could feel the shivers on his lover's skin through the thin silk fabric. "Come on Myc'" moaned the DI, craving for more.  
It was usually Greg who was leading their intercourses but this time it seems like if he wanted his partner to be in charge. The official pulled down his pants, both of them now entirely naked and he made his brushing on the inspector's butt more precise, making him whining even louder. He could felt the yarder's private parts hard against his abdomen and, taking pity of the grey-haired state of excitation, he rolled on top of the detective again who opened his legs slightly to allow the official to position himself to gave him the greatest pleasure.  
Mycroft pushed himself against his husband's body with a loud wail. He could feel the body under his vibrating of desire, the DI's eyes closed, his lips half-opened. The official started moving gently his hips but his lover placed his hands on his arse forcing him to quicker moves. They were both muttering incomprehensible words, ecstatic of pleasure.  
The auburn's body was covered in sweat, his face red, tears in the corner of his eyes when he felt Greg's body unbending in a final rattle, provoking his own climax. He collapsed on his partner chest, kissing his lips, exhausted of lustiness. They stayed laid like this during long minutes catching up their breath and cuddling before Mycroft get out off the bed and collected his pyjamas's top and bottom on the floor and made his way to the bathroom. Gregory sat up, his back against the bedhead, still naked and sweaty , a wide smile on his face. He was then the only one to ever had known this side of the official, the kind and passionate lover, and he was glad he had been the chosen one because this was probably the best he could ever have from any man.


	21. Birthday party

Gregory hanged the last balloon to the door and stood back to look at his work. He was really please with how the decoration had turned, making the usually formal living room looking nearly as friendly and joyful then his son's room upstairs. He was still contemplating his achievements when his husband entered the house, a cake box in his hands.  
"That's fantastic Greg !" he congratulated the detective. It was the second birthday of Alden and they had invited few family and friends for tea to celebrate. It was actually Lestrade's idea as Mycroft, like Sherlock and the rest of the Holmes family see no point in celebrating the passing of years, but it seems to make him happy so the auburn had agreed on a little party.  
The official had just gave the cake box to his cook when he heard the doorbell announcing the arrival of his brother and John, the little boy in the arms of the latter. The consulting detective nodded to his brother before taking a seat in the living room and going to his mind palace, not seeing any use for his mental presence at the party. Doctor Watson put the toddler and the floor and shook the elder Holmes hand.  
"Nice to see you John." smiled the auburn. It wasn't only a convenience as he was really pleased to see the doctor thanks to whom Sherlock was starting to improve his behaving and comportment.  
"Happy to see you to Mycroft." replied the blonde looking around him. "Nice decoration."  
"Oh, it's Gregory. He... insisted." advised the official. He then turned to his son and lifted him to his chest. "Hello young man." he told him with a soft smile. The little boy placed a clumsy kiss on his father's cheek then sink his head into his neck.  
"He is a bit tired, he didn't wanted to take a nap this morning." explained John with anapologetic smile. Mycroft nodded then lead Watson and his son to the living room where Greg was lightening a fire in the chimney. The detective turned around to greet john and kissed his son on the top of his head.  
"Oh look at this grumpy little boy." he smiled, seeing that his son would not move from the official neck. John and the official had just sat down when the bell rung again. With a little nod toward the other man who was trying to make his son sleep a little, Dr Watson raised to his feet and reached the door to let Rudolf Holmes in. The old man hanged up his coat in the corridor before entering the living room . Seeing that Sherlock wasn't aware of anything that was going on in the room he gave up with the idea of saying hello to him and went directly to his other nephew, patting him on the shoulder and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. The official winked back at him, not willing to move not to wake up the baby who was finally asleep against his chest. Gregory who had finally lightened up the fire shook Rudy's hand with a large smile.  
"Nice to see you Rudolf." he said.  
"Oh come on, call me Rudy please Gregory !" scoled the old man with an amused smile.  
"Only if you call me Greg." agreed the detective. "Take a seat !".  
Rudy sat beside his nephew on the couch, looking fondly at the sleeping boy. "He really reminds me of you as a baby you know ?" he said in a low voice, not to disturb the toddler, to the auburn.  
"How would I know that ? I was a baby, I can't remember." replied the other, deadpan.  
"Myc' don't play this little game with me ..." giggled Uncle Rudy. "I remember the first time I've been allowed to babysit you, you wouldn't sleep for the entire day, way to excited and concerned by trying to scratch all the pages of the copy of the Penal Code I owned with a red pen."  
"A law defender from an early age as we can notice." laughed the DI, taking a seat.  
"The most surprising is not that I scratch a book, it's more that you let me do it for an entire day." remarked the official to his uncle.  
"I was a lawyer, do you really think I had only one of those ?" smiled Rudy. " At least when you were doing this you wasn't ruining the family portraits."  
They all laughed, except Sherlock who seems to be deep in his thought, looking at a point on the opposite wall, not even winking. A couple of minutes later, a new ringing of the doorbell announced the arrivalof Mr and Mrs Lestrade and their son greeted them inside. They saluted everyone before taking a seat in the couch beside John. The only person missing now was Molly Hooper who had advised Greg that she was going to be late because of her work so they decided to start without her.  
Michael brought them a large tray on which was displayed a large tea pot and eight cups of fine white china with discreet blue and gold arabesques. He poured six cups and gave them carefully to the guests, except Sherlock who was still not aware of anything. Mycroft took the last cup cautiously with his left hand, the right one still on his son's back.  
Michael disppeared with the tray, letting the pot and the two remaining cups on the coffee table. The official drank a gulp from his cup. Without even having to tell him, his cook had prepared his favourite tea, a Shan Tran Vietnamese tea absolutely exquisite that the auburn could enjoy at nearly anytime in the day.  
"Is your brother feeling right ?" asked Mr sLestrade, looking quite worried about the consulting detective's silence.  
"Don't worry Vera, he is just ... focusing ... on something else. He does that often, sometime for days but there is nothing to be concerned about." smiled Mycroft, reassuring her.

She glanced a disapproving look at the consulting detective but didn't add anything more even if it was clear to everyone in the room that she was considering that the younger Holmes was being really rude by behaving in this way.

Changing subject quickly, Gregory turned to Rudy. "So you were a lawyer ?".

"Yes." smiled the old man. "I was a member of the Bar, no crimes, financial most of the time. But it was a long time ago ..."

"He used to be a private adviser to some government members in the time to." added Mycroft. "But that's off the record of course ..."

"It was years ago. And I wasn't the only one." retorted Rudy to his nephew.

"It wasn't a criticism dear Uncle." smirked the auburn. "In fact he has worked quite a lot with Father in the old days." he added, to the other member of the audience.

"Quite against my will I have to admit. But well, I'm over with this for 15 years now or so ..." concluded the man.

"And what are you doing now ?" enquired Hugh Lestrade with a smile.

"Oh ... Hmm, I often give some lectures at the Imperial College and in such places but I'm more or less retired. I play golf and go to concert as a routine." replied Rudy. Once again he wasn't saying the entire truth as most of his time was used in giving off the record advised to other attorney and officials, and Mycroft knew about it as it was not uncommon that the two of them met in the Diogene club's lounges where the old man also own a member card.Nevertheless, he kept his mouth shut, laughing to himself. Secrecy was a trait the all the Holmes were taught at a very early age and that had allowed the family to occupy powerful governmental positions for generations and Mycroft himself was a perfect example of this education.

Greg was drinking a gulp of his tea when he heard the doorbell, announcing the arrival of Molly Hooper. He put his cup back on the table and raised to his feet to greet her in. She said hello to every of the guest, even trying to have a response from Sherlock before giving up when realising that he was deep in his thoughts and placed a kiss on the head of the sleeping little boy. Rudy poured a cup of tea and offered it to the young woman who had sat beside him.  
"Nice to see you again." he addressed her. "Long day at work was it ?"  
"Well I'm not sure you would like to have too much detail, especially at a birthday party, but let's say that thanks to Greg I've been ask to work on pretty nasty murders ..."she giggled awkwardly.  
"I've always wondered, how do you come to work on post-mortem, was that any kind of childhood dream ?" asked Vera, politely.  
"Oh no, no not at all. I wanted to be a paediatrician when I was a girl but then in my third year of study we had this internship to do and I didn't find any paediatrician who would take me as a trainee and ended up in the morgue and well, I felt like this could be an useful job." she answered with a little grin. "I mean, every doctor are useful, but this is a job nobody really wants to do, nobody really dreams of working with dead people, but it is a really helpful job for the police." Greg nodded, so does John. "And at least my patients are less fidgety than children." she laughed.  
"So post-mortem people got the same training than any kind of doctors then ?" wondered Hugh.  
"Well yes, we got the general training then specialize in post-mortem, but I got the same basic training then John before he specializes in war wounds and injuries more or less." retorted Molly.  
"She is as competent as I am with colds and fever." smirked Watson. "But if you are to take a bullet, I really hope for you you come to see me first, her cares would be rather definitive.".  
Everybody was still laughing at John's joke when Michael brought the cake. He had displayed two little candles on the top of the red icing and lighted them while the official was waking up the toddler.

The little boy blown the candles, sat on his fatherlap, at the third attempt – not without the discreet help of Rudy –and the cook cut the cake in pieces, placing them on china plates matching the teapot decoration. Alden started to eat his own piece of cake in the plate that Mycroft was holding, daubing his own face with the strawberry cream the cake was filled with, making the guests laughing even harder.


	22. First day

Mycroft rang at the door, while holding his son's hand. A smiling blonde woman with short hair appeared and opened the glass-door, greeting the two Holmes in. The little boy was looking around him, curious.  
"You must be Mr Holmes ? I'm Alicia" asked the woman.  
"Yes, and this is my son, Alden." replied the official with a fake smile. He and Gregory had thought that the toddler needed to socialised with other children of his age and had then decided to make him go to nursery three days every week. Wishing the best for his son, the auburn had picked a very popular and even oversubscribed venue in Chelsea, using his influence to have Alden accepted there.Of course Greg had protested against those methods but he nevertheless agreed when he had seen the brochure showing the nice garden and huge range of activities the children were offered.  
"So, you've sent us all the paper we needed." stated the young woman, checking on a notepad she was carrying. "Have you bring some spare clothes and a plush or a toy for nap time ?"  
"Yes, it's all in his bag." said Mycroft, showing the little tiger-shapped backpack the little boy was proudly carrying on his shoulders.  
"Perfect. Would you like to visit the nursery Mr Holmes ?" asked the blonde, already leading him to the main room where a bunch of kids were painting or playing in a huge ball-pond. "As you can see this is the main activity room." resumed the woman, gesturing to the coloured and luminous room in front of them. "It's where the children spend most of their time, except if they can go outside, and it's where we organise the activities."  
She then leaded the man and the boy to another room, darker, with little beds. "This is the nap room. We try to adapt the nap time to every kid biological clock as their parents can do at home to make the toddlers feel comfortable.". The next rooms she leaded them to were the dinning room and the infirmary. The visit finished in the garden, a nice lawn with foam structures for the kid to play and another huge ball-pond. Alden seemed very pleased, arboring a big smile on his face and the official, who had been scared about his son reaction was now feeling relieved.  
"Are you coming to pick him up tonight sir ?" wondered Alicia, hanging the little boy's backpack alongside those from the other kids in the corridor between the entrance door and the main room.  
"No. It's my partner who will come. Mr Gregory Lestrade." replied the auburn, picking up his son from the ground. He brought him to his chest and looked at him in the eyes. "Daddy must go now. You gonna stay here with Alicia and the other kids ok ?Papa will pick you up tonight. Ok darling ?" he said gently.  
"I want you stay !" soughed the boy. His smiled had vanished at the moment he had understood that Mycroft wasn't going to stay.  
"But Daddy need to go to work dear ... You know, it's just like when you stay with Uncle Sherlock. You stay the day and Papa come and bring you back home." the auburn tried to reassure him, rubbing his hand softly on his back.  
"No ! Daddy stay !" whimpered Alden, on the verge of tears. He was now looking really upset and crawled his head in his father's neck.  
"Alden ... Darling ... You know it's not possible ... Look, you will have loads of comrade with who you will be able to play, and you are going to do loads of very amusing activities." whispered the official in his son's ear. He wished that Greg could have been here with him because he certainly knew how to handle with this kind of situation much better than he knew himself. The baby was now crying in hysteria, refusing to let his father go.  
Alicia, who had stayed two paces away during the entire scene, approached the tall man and ran a finger in the little boy's ginger hair. "Come on Alden, you big boy, do you want to come and make a nice drawing for Daddy and Papa and show them how talented you are ? You would make them really proud ..." she said softly.  
The toddler didn't reply but he stopped crying and turned his face to the woman. She smiled to him gently and rubbed her finger on his cheek wipe out his tears. Mycroft placed a last kiss on his son forehead before handling him to the childcarer with a little 'thank you' smile. "See you tonight young man" he said softly to his son before leaving and closing carefully the door behind him.  
He was feeling heartbroken to let by the baby's tear and supplications and he was now feeling guilty of letting him in this unfamiliar place. He knew that it was the best for him, that he needed to meet other kids and that he couldn't spend his entire life at the Holmes Mansion, 221B or at Lestrade's parents place, but his heart was trying to overrun his brain at the moment. He tried to convince himself that Alden was going to do right, that he was just sad to be left in an unfamiliar place and that he just needed a bit of time to feel comfortable.  
Mycroft was still trying to convince himself when he entered the Diogene Club and Anthea threw him an interrogative look when he passed a head in her office to wish her a good morning. He noticed the glance but he just smirked and exited quickly.

 

"Greg !" started Sally Donovan, opening the door of her boss's office. "Ryan Kenneth have finally confessed !".  
"Great." answered the detective, absentmindly, grabbing his coat on the hanger.  
"Greg ? Ryan Kenneth ! The guy who cut the student into pieces. Confessing." repeated Sally, astonished by the reaction of her superior.  
"Yes. I've heard. Congratulation." retorted theinspector, still not looking very concerned by the news.  
"Boss ? Are you sure you are feeling well ?" asked the woman with a suspicious look.  
"Yes, I just need to go pick up Alden at the nursery. First day and I don't want to be late." replied Gregory while exiting his office without a look for Donovan.  
The young woman closed the back and returned to her own desk in the nearby openspace. Her colleague, Anderson, glanced her a questioning look. "So? Is he coming with us to the pub ?"  
"Nope." smiled Sally. "Parenting is calling him apparently. It was Alden first day at the nursery and he need to pick him up. It was so hard on his mind that he didn't even react at the confession ..."  
"Well ... Love definitely have changed him ..." laughed Phillip. "Come on, grab your coat and let's go .".

 

When Gregory entered the nursery his son was swimming in the ball-pond, apparently having a lot of fun, according to the large smile on his face. The detective stood at the doorstep during a few seconds before Alicia noticed him. The blonde woman shook his hand. "Mr Lestrade ? I'm Alicia."  
"Hello" he replied with a pleased smile. "So how has it been ? My husband was quite ...anxious, this morning ..."  
"Oh, it's not unusual for a boy of this age to be a bit scared to be left with stranger but after half an hour he was completely fine don't worry." she reassured him. "Heis a nice little boy and quite precocious actually."  
"Really?" replied Greg, surprised. "Actually I don't know that much about kids of his age. My youngest son is 5 but I haven't really seen him ... growing up a lot .."  
"Yes, his drawing are quite precise for a 2 years old and his vocabulary and syntax are really impressive, believe me." Alicia advised him.  
The little boy still haden't noticed his father standing near the door, to preoccupied about the balls. Greg called him gently, making him turn and jump out of the pond. The toddler ran to the detective who lifted him against his torso. "Hello young man !" he smirked to him.  
"Papa !" shouted the boy, throwing his arms around the inspector's neck. The man placed a kiss in his son's hair. "You say goodbye to Alicia, Aldy ?" He asked him.  
"Goo'bye" smiled the kid, turning his face to the childcarer. "Goodbye Alden"answered the blonde while Greg was grabbing the toddler's bag.  
He was parked nearby so he haden't put the little boy on the floor and just carried him into the car and strapped him in his booster before settling himself in the driver seat. It was only a 5 minutes drive from the nursery in Chelsea to the Holmes Mansion in Kensington but because of an accident, it took the detective more than half an hour to reach Kensington Palace Garden and finally park in the driveway, the young boy in the back seat starting to shout, out of boredom.  
Gregory had just exited the car when the front door of the house opened, revealing a rather preoccupied Mycroft. "Is everything ok ?" asked the auburn.  
"Yeah. Just a huge accident on the way back ..." the inspector sighed, unstrapping his son fromthe back-seat of the BMW. The little boy ran to the official and jumped in his arms, hugging him heavily.  
"So little man, how was this day ?" he asked him, trying to hide the insecurity in his voice.  
"Fun ! I draw and I play with Marcus in the balls !"replied the boy, apparently very proud of himself.  
"You made a friend ?" wondered the auburn, a fond smile enlightening his face in relief.  
"Marcus." repeated the toddler. "When I go back?"  
"Tomorrow." answered Gregory who had just joined the two other on the Mansion's doorstep after tidying up the back seat and collecting Alden's bag. "You see Myc', there was no reason to be worried really, it's normal to be scared on your first day in a newplace." he added to his lover, kissing him on the cheek.  
"I don't know, you are the specialist in kids ..." winked his partner.  
"You have been a child on day you know darling ... You could remember this." giggled the DI.  
"I've been to boarding school at the age of seven. I haven't cried, Holmeses aren't that weak." replied the other one, deadpan.  
"You are desperate really !" laughed Gregory  
"That's why you spoused me." replied Mycroft, re-entering the house and putting his son down onthe floor.  
"God save me from that." sighed the detective, closing the door.


	23. Strawbridge

Mycroft was ordaining some old files in his private office when he came across a little purple box with no tag on it. Curious, he opened it and get rid of the lilac silk paper, uncoveringa stack of old yellowish pictures. With a fond smile at his discovery, he sat in his armchair.  
The first picture of the pile depictured him aged 7, holding a tiny baby Sherlock, rolled in a thin blue blanket, probably when his parents had brought the infant back home. He had forgotten about this box, stowed in the back of one of is desk drawers and he wasn't even sure he had seen this pictures once in his life.  
He looked at the second photograph, him in the uniform of Brambletye School, taken in the garden of the Holmes countryside cottage when he was around 7 or 8. Mycroft was depicted on most of the photographs, often with his brother but there was only one family portrait. Taken in the living room of Holmes Mansion in London it was the last picture on which Sherlock was featured. The auburn remembered really well the day the picture was taken. It was just before Christmas when he was 22, weeks before Sherlock would turn 15. Mrs Lestrade had decided to have a family portrait,something they weren't used to, and had forced her youngest son to wear a tie and to comb his hair back, what had caused a violent crisis between the consulting detective and Elizabeth Holmes and ended up by Sherlock making his most unpleasant face on the portrait.  
The only other picture on which his parents appeared was a black and white photograph taken at Mycroft christening, the baby in a long white dress in his mother's arms, next to Mr Lestrade in front of Westminster Abbey.  
Despite the fact that he was not sentimental about pictures and he actually got very few of them exposed around the house other than the picture of Gregory and Alden framed on his desk, he was feeling happy and soft about those photographs and when putting the stack back into the box, he couldn't help keeping one of him and Sherlock on the beach, his brother aged 5 or 6 climbed on his back and placing it near the portrait of his partner in his wallet.

 

"Bloody hell !" eructated Mycroft Holmes. "How can you be so bloody incompetent Malvert !". The official was boiling out of rage. He was standing behind his desk, gesturing widely with his free hand, his PA sat in a chair, facing him, an indecipherable expression on her face.  
"Can't you just control your damn agents at least once you stupid idiot !" was still howling her boss. "Be sure that the PM will be personally advised of this busting failure of yours and don't count on me to save your ass this time !". He violently put the receiver down. "Can you believe that !" he squalled to Anthea, sitting down with a huge sigh.  
"I don't even know how this ...feckless ... Malvert can have been placed where he is ..." he rolled his eyes. "It's already the fourth time in three years that one of our agent is killed because of him and he still has the guts to tell me that it's not his damn fault !". He was trying to keep his voice down, not willing to roast his assistant for something that she wasn't guilty of, but he was still angry. "I've helped him out of his problems the last times but I won't allow anyone else to be kill for his ambition ...". He run a hand in his hair. "Would you please collect the report the courier is going to deliver here ?"  
"Shall I plan a meeting at the Cabinet Office this afternoon ?" she asked, her face still indecipherable.  
"No. I will deal with this on my own thank you." retorted the auburn, grabbing his phone again.  
"Right sir." added the PA, closing the door behind her.  
"Praedonum." Mycroft introduced himself, through the speaker. "Put me through to the PM please." He waited a few seconds before the Prime Minister took the call.  
"Mr Holmes.What can be worth a call from you ?" he asked, apparently occupied with other important matters according to the tone of hisvoice.  
"Malvert. He got one agent killed in Afghanistan. Once again. It's the fourth one." snapped the elder Holmes.  
"It's to the Parliament Intelligence and Security Committee that you haveto refer Holmes. They are in charge of the supervising of the SIS." retorted the PM, willing to go back to his own problems as quick as possible.  
"Not when the man is asking me to cover his ass in front of the said committee. I'm not asking for you to enquire. I want a dismissal." said the official, playing with a pen.  
"I can't just dismiss people like that because you can't work with them Holmes." responded the prime minister.  
"You can. You just don't want. But keep in mind that Malvert was your nomination,against our will. If he is brought in front of your committee and convicted of carelessness you can prepare your valediction. Keep that in mind.". Mycroft hanged up the phone and laid back on his seat.

It wasn't in his habits to threaten a Prime Minister but this was special circumstances. In the last 10 years, the SIS had lost 4 agents during a mission, and 3 because of Malvert's incompetence. Sir Simon Malvert was a politician in his forties, seeking for power and influence, a school comrade of the PM who had been placed at the head of MI6 despite the protestation of the Parliament Intelligence and Security Committee, the Cabinet Office's officials such as Mycroft and a huge part of the SIS employees. Since his nomination three years ago the British Secret Service had their lowest rates of success since World War I but the government and the PM wouldn't listen to the advises to remove Malvert from his positionand despite all his respect for the hierarchy and the democracy, the elder Holmes was determined to put down Malvert, feeling that the national security was now compromised.

Anthea stood back in the office a report in her hand, followed by one of the Diogene Club's employee carrying a tray filled with a tea pot, cups and biscuits. He poured two cups and disappeared while the young woman was sitting down and opening the file on the desk, between her and her boss. "James Strawbridge, 32, unmarried, in service for 5 years. Apparently killed by two bullets in the neck in a coffee in Mazari Sharif by two men he was supposed to met." she advised the auburn.  
"Assassination then. Who were his contacts ? Are they known by our services ?" enquired the elder Holmes.  
"Aarash and Lajward Bin Hassam, 26 and 29. They've been noticed exiting the coffee a few seconds after the killing carrying Strawbridge's backpack.". She showed him a CCTV screenshot of a street were the two men were depicted. "Unknown of the Afghan police and of anyone in the house. An agent has been sent on location to try to localize them."  
"Abort the mission." intervened the auburn. "There is no use in finding them, we need to understand why Strawbridge was in contact with them and why they killed him. Finding them won't help, it will just put another agent life at risk. Call him back."  
"Right sir.". She resumed. "Strawbridge was in Afghanistan for 2 years, first at the Kabul office, then on the field in the north. Apparently he had arrived in Mazari Sharif 6 days before he was killed, on a trail of one of Bin Laden lieutenant. His last contact with his coordinator was a couple of hours before his death." She took a piece of paper in the file and handle it to the official. "That's the transcript of his last phone conversation with the Kabul Office.".  
Mycroft read silently during a couple of minutes the report of a quite banal conversation, advising the agent's superior of his appointment, nothing that could have raised any kind of suspicions. "Any idea of what had happened between this banal conversation and the death of the agent ? What happen during this last two hours ?" he muttered, more to himself than to anyone else.  
"As he say, he had an appointment with those men, he apparently already had met them a couple of time which can only mean two things : or something went badly during the meeting and they killed him, or they had planned to kill him and it was a trap. After reading the depositions of the other customers of the coffee I would say that the second option is more likely." answered Anthea, gesturing toward a stack of paper.  
"So two men have been put in contact with Strawbridge and after a couple of meeting, killed him.That means that they do not need him any more, which also mean that he probably had given them informations, valuable informations, possibly on security matters. Who put those men in contact with our agent ? Is it one of ours, another agent ?" commented the official,rather preoccupied.  
"We are working on this at the moment."advised him the PA.  
"We need all of our agents in Afghanistan to be called home, as well as the Kabul Office and the employees of ou rembassy. Arrange the evacuation, I'm calling the ambassador." ordered Mycroft, grabbing his phone.  
"Sir Williams ? Mycroft Holmes, Home Office Cabinet." he introduced himself.  
"Home Office Cabinet ?" repeated the ambassador, wondering what he had to expect.  
"We are evacuating the embassy. Recent events may compromise your security and the security of your employees."Mycroft advised him, tipping at the same moment an email to the Kabul SIS Office to advise them of their own evacutation.  
"Wait, what had happened ?" asked Sir Williams.  
"I don't have time to go throught the details, but their might have been an important leak on our security systems. We aren't sure yet, but we won't take the risk." responded the official. "Our service will be in touch with you soon to advise you of the evacuation procedure. You shall start advising your employees and ask them to pack.". The auburn hanged up the phone and raised to his feet. He joined his assistant in her office, finding her on the phone. He took a seat in front of her desk and waited until she had ended her phonecall.  
"When you will be done, please plan an hearing at the Intelligence and Security Committee as soon as possible. I want them to hear me before Malvert." he asked.


	24. To victory

Gregory raised to his feet, shouting out of joy, under the slightly  
amused gaze of his husband. When it came to football, Mycroft was  
usually a bit less enthusiastic than the detective even if after two  
years of being dragged by his lover to the football pitch he was  
starting to find it pretty amusing.  
"Come on ! Where do you see a free kick seriously !" complained the DI  
to the arbitrator despite the fact that the latter couldn't hear him.  
The official started laughing, making the yarder turn to him. "Oh,  
stop making fun of me you ...".  
"I should record you one day really dear ..." giggled the auburn.  
"Seriously you should see yourself ...". The inspector slapped him  
gently on the head, smirking before sitting down again. The two men  
were supporting the Lestrade's children at one of the most important  
tournament of the season and Sarah was on the pitch with the U13 team,  
leading 3-2 against the Fulham FC at 5 minutes of the final whistle.  
It was the third match of the day with 3 more to go after Jack's team  
won 3-0 against Thamesmead Town and Lucas won 2-1 against Northwood  
and Croydon FC, the Lestrade's children's club was leading in most of  
the categories.  
The arbitrator give his last whistle, provoking a joy explosion in the  
gallery, Mycroft even standing up to join the celebration. When the  
blare had calmed down, the two men proceeded to the stairs to exit the  
gallery and joined the little girl on the benches near the pitch. His  
father hugged her despite the mud on her light blue and black football  
suit.  
"Have you seen the second goal dad ?" she asked him, excited.  
"Yes darling. That was superb ! " he congratulated his daughter. "Have  
you heard about Lucas and Jack ?"  
"Nah. But I've seen Thamesmead Town's team after the match and I  
wouldn't be surprised if they had loosed." Sarah laughed.  
"3-0. Jack didn't score but made a nice decisive pass. And 2-1 for  
Lucas against Northwood. Jack play Bromley next." informed her  
Gregory. The coach was calling for the girls and with a last hand wave  
to the two men, his daughter disappeared.  
The next match wasn't before half an hour so Mycroft suggested that  
they could have a drink before going back to the gallery. They managed  
their way through the crowd of parents and player to the bar and  
ordered two cups of tea. It was a cold Sunday morning and despite his  
Kashmir coat the official was shivering and he enjoyed the feeling of  
the hot paper cup in his hands, feeling sorry for all the children  
having to play in shorts by this November morning.  
Despite the fact that he was now coming to the football pitch for a  
certain amount of time Mycroft still have no idea of the game rules  
and the positions of the players. All what he knew was that Lucas was  
a goal keeper and that the team who score the most in 90 minutes was  
the winner, but apart from that he understood strictly nothing to 'the  
noble art of playing the ball' as Greg as once said. When the  
detective was trying to explain him what was happening on the pitch,  
the official just nod as if he was knowing what they were talking  
about, praying secretly that his partner won't ask him his opinion.  
"Next time we shall bring Alden ..." said the inspector after a few  
minutes of silence.  
"I'm not entirely sure he would enjoy staying in the gallery for a so  
long time..." replied the auburn, drinking a gulp of his tea, feeling  
the hot liquid warming his inside.  
"Well, not for an entire tournament that's sure, but for a single  
match, one of Jack's. It's only 45 minutes." insisted Gregory.  
"Yes, why not, next spring when it will be warmer." agreed the  
official. "3 footies it's not enough for you, you really want the  
entire family to run after a ball ?" he added, with a little smirk.  
"I'm trying to gather an entire team, only seven more to go" laughed  
the DI, taking his lover hand and starting to walk back to the  
gallery.  
"You'd better find yourself a younger girl then." replied the other  
one, deadpan before breaking into a laugh.  
"I guess it was worth a try ..." retorted the yarder with a little  
pout. "You know, only one more and we could make a 5-player team ..."  
"Try again." retorted Mycroft, climbing the stairs to the gallery.  
They sat down, still laughing gently, the official delicate hand on  
Gregory's thigh. A couple of minutes later, Bromley's and Croydon's  
team entered the pitch. The two captains shook hands before the  
arbitrator whistle the beginning of the game.  
Jack was playing in the middle, apparently centre midfield according  
to Greg, which makes very little sense to the official as he had  
absolutely no idea what was the use of having people in the middle who  
weren't supposed either to score, either to forbid the other team of  
scoring. Nevertheless, it probably was a very important position as  
there were no less than four of them in each teams.  
No more than five minutes after the kick-off, the arbitrator granted  
Bromley's team a penalty stroke after a forbidden tackle by the centre  
forward of the blue and black team. A black-haired boy wearing a white  
jersey scored the first goal of the game, provoking a collective sigh  
of disappointment in the Croydon's supporters gallery.  
Furious of being leaded, the blue and black put up a rather aggressive  
playing tactic, equalizing 10 minutes later and stopping 4 more framed  
shot from the other team before the interval.

"It's quite unbelievable that your parents never made you do any  
sports when you were a child." remarked Greg while sitting down for  
the break.  
"We are not exactly a sporty family you know." eludated the auburn  
with a little grin.  
"Well, Sherlock is sporty. Isn't he ?" retorted his partner.  
"Yes, but Sherlock always had been the 'eccentric kid' of the family."  
answered Mycroft, not really understanding why does Gregory was  
bringing this subject up.  
"The eccentric kid ? You are only two, so that's 50% ..." noted the  
detective. "What sport have he played ?"  
"Yes ... yes of course ... But let's say it's a family trait. Father and  
Mother aren't exactly into sport either." replied the official,  
quickly. "He was in the rugby team at Harrow and enjoy running. I  
suppose that it still come to use sometimes. He was pretty good  
actually, even if well, team sport and Sherlock never made a really  
good match ..."  
The inspector laughed. "I can imagine yes. Why had he stopped ?".  
"When he left Harrow after he broken up with Father and Mother he  
joined Knightsbridge school but got expelled of the team after  
assaulting one of his team-mate on his very first game. He then  
focused on individual sports, running and boxing mostly, when he was  
in a good enough physical state." answered Mycroft, sharply.  
Gregory nodded, feeling relieved that the team were back on the pitch  
after the awkward turn that the conversation had taken. Cheering his  
team with the other supporters, he tried to forget the bitter voice  
that the official had taken when answering his last question. Ten  
minutes later the arbitrator granted Croydon's team a corner allowing  
Lestrade's son team to score their second goal. Despite the cold  
weather, the boys were red and sweating when the game came to an end  
and Jack joined his father and Mycroft in the gallery.  
"We lead !" he whooped to the two men. "We lead the championship !"  
The detective patted him on the shoulder, a huge smile on his face.  
The little boy had changed his football suit for a jean and a clean  
hoodie but his hair were still wet from the shower he just had tok and  
his father forced him to put on the hood of his sweater, worried that  
he would catch a cold.  
"How many days more is there left for you to play before the  
championship end ?" asked the official, trying to pretend he knew  
something to what was going on.  
"3 before Christmas break. I'm quite confident we can lead at  
mid-championship." answered the little boy very seriously.

A few minutes after the younger Lestrade had joined them, Lucas  
entered the pitch and took his positions int the goal, putting his  
gloves on. He was certainly the luckiest boy of the team, thought the  
auburn, as he was allowed to wear a jumper and gloves. The arbitrator  
whistled the kick-off and by the first five minutes it was clear to  
Greg and Jack that Croydon was completely overpowered by the Wimbledon  
AFC team and even Mycroft could see that Lucas's team was not doing as  
good as in his first game. After 10 minutes, Croydon had already  
conceded a goal to the other team and had only 10 players after one of  
the centre forward had been expelled by the arbitrator. At the  
interval, Gregory and Jack were pulling rather sad faces, having very  
little hope that their team could turn the situation around during the  
second half.  
Only five minutes later, they had been proved right by the left  
midfield of Wimbledon who scored the second goal of the game. Despite  
the fact that Lucas was trying his best and didn't let any other goal  
in, the game finished on a 2-0 score for the adverse team and when the  
boy joined the three other in the gallery, he surely wasn't as  
cheerful as his brother an hour earlier.  
Sarah won her last game against Uxbridge on a nice 4-2, scoring two of  
the four goals of her team to the greatest pleasure of her dad and her  
brothers and despite the deception of Lucas defeat against Wimbledon,  
the three kids were mostly happy of their day when they climbed on the  
back seats of the detective BMW.

Greg stored the three sports bags in the boot before seating in front  
of the wheel and starting the engine. He was supposed to bring his  
kids back to their mother before 6PM in Croydon and he was hoping that  
there won't be any traffic congestion on the way.  
Jack was sleeping, his head against the window, exhausted from his  
day. The two other Lestrade were talking quietly, comparing the  
strengths and flaws of the different clubs of the Premiere League.  
Mycroft switched on the radio on the news, keeping the volume low not  
to awake the youngest of Greg's son.  
The detective had just exited the car park when he encountered the  
first traffic slow-down. Containing a swear word, he punched gently  
the wheel, sighing heavily. Once again he was going to be late and  
Eleanor was going to complain, not considering that he had absolutely  
no control over the tournament timetable or the traffic.  
It took him more than an hour to join the north of Croydon and when he  
parked in front of his ex-wife's building he was already 20 minutes  
late. Carrying Jack in his arms and followed by his two other children  
with the sport bags, he rang the intercom. He then climbed the three  
floors to the flat and placed a last kiss on his kid's foreheads,  
wishing them good luck with school and saying them that he would see  
them for Christmas. After being lectured by Eleanor who threatened him  
of advising the judge that he wasn't observing strictly his visit  
schedules, Greg and Mycroft returned to the Holmes house in  
Kensington, wishing nothing more than just spending a nice evening in  
the warm living room.


	25. Front page

Mycroft opened an eye, awoken by his phone ringing on the bedside table. He looked at the hour displayed on the clock while taking the call. It was five and a half in the morning and the official was wondering what had happened to deserve a call in the middle of the night.  
"Holmes speaking." he started, his voice rough.  
"Sir" answered the voice of Anthea. "We have a problem. The incident in Mazari Sharif is out in the press. I just got the latest issue of the Guardian and it's front page."  
"Shit." the auburn sighed. "Who gave the out the information ?".  
"We don't know, we are trying to find it." informed his PA. "The Guardian won't give us their source of course."  
"I'm coming. Diogene Club in half an hour." retorted Mycroft before hanging up the phone and throwing his leg out of the bed. His lover was still snoring gently and the official dressed quietly, taking care not to wake him up.  
His driver was waiting for him in the alley and handled him a copy of the Guardian before they took off. Mycroft took advantage of the 10 minutes drive to the club to run through the different articles on the subject that matter to him. It was even worse than what the official had expected, the front page of the paper arboring a huge 'SIS failure : Agent killed and national security compromised' title and the screenshot of CCTV depicturing the two brothers Bin Hassam that Anthea had shown him some days ago.  
The Diogene Club was quiet, and all the lounges that Mycroft walked across were empty of their usual users. He reached his office where his personal assistant was already awaiting him. "Any news ?" he started, hanging his coat on the door.  
"We have found the email address that has been leaking the information to the Guardian. We are trying to trace it at the moment." answered the young woman, handling her boss a stack of papers.  
"It's someone from the house ?" enquire the official.  
"I'm afraid it is, yes. At least it's someone who have access to the files ..." nodded Anthea.  
Mycroft sat in his armchair, sighing heavily. "Thank you. Keep me updated." he added to the woman before starting to read the reports she had given him. It wasn't the first time the auburn had to deal with a leak in a secret operation or report, the last of it being due to his own little brother, but it was always one of the hardest task of his job.

 

Gregory woke up and stretched his arms, the sun caressing his face through the badly closed curtains. He rolled on himself to face the other side of the bed but his hand only encountered the cold sheet instead of his partner's skin. With a little sad pout he opened his eyes and sat, his back against the bedhead.  
He stared at the wall, still waking up, during a few minutes before finding enough courage to throw himself off of the bed. He dressed up in his usual grey suit and white shirt that he wore when going to work. He never really had questioned his work outfit, wearing the same type of suit since he entered the Yard, despite the fact that Mycroft thought that he could find something suiting him better. The only conceding he had made to him was to let the official buy him new luxury white shirts made by his own tailor on Savile Road.  
He exited the room, going down the stair to the dinning room to take his breakfast. On the room's door, he found a sticky note left by Mycroft. 'Sorry for leaving without telling you but you were to charming sleeping for me to wake you up. I'm at the Diogene Club, I'll call you later. Have a good day, I love you. M-'. The detective smiled and fold the paper, putting it in the chest pocket of his suit.

 

"Sir, we need to go now." urged the PA, standing on the door step of her boss's office.  
Mycroft sighed for the hundredth time in the last hours and raised to his feet. He had been convened to an urgent meeting by the Parliament Intelligence and Security Committee but he still had nothing concrete to show them about the leak. His services haven't been able yet to identify the Guardian's source and he knew that the committee would be very unpleased about this.  
The official and his assistant joined the car waiting for them in front of the Club, Anthea not looking away from her phone's screen, typing quickly on the keyboard. It was still early in the morning and the traffic was packed with people heading to their offices, making the journey twice longer than it should usually be. Taking advantage of this time away from his office, Mycroft grabbed his phone and composed Greg's number.  
"Hello, DI Lestrade speaking" the latter introduced himself in his usual formal and slightly bored voice.  
"Hello darling ..." said the auburn softly.  
"Myc' !" retorted the detective, his voice much more cheerful. "How are you doing ? Why have you left that early?"  
"Have you read the Guardian ? We have a new leak ... I'm sorry but I will probably be home very late tonight ..." the elder Holmes apologized.  
He could hear his partner muttering on the other side of the phone. "I'm sorry ..." the official repeated, his voice low.  
"I know honey ... I know ... Well, keep me updated then ." answered the inspector, resigned.  
"Of course. I love you Gregory." resumed the governmental official still using a soft and apologetic voice.  
"I love you too. See you later." answered the yarder before hanging up. Mycroft pocketed his phone a few seconds before the driver parked in the underground carpark of the Parliament. He didn't knew who else was going to join the meeting, but he hoped that Malvert wouldn't be allowed to take part.

The meeting was to take place in a small room on the third floor, far from the chambers well know by the public. Mycroft was a little late because of the traffic so when he stepped in theroom, all the other participants were already sat around the table. The official took the last seat, Anthea staying in the corridor as always. To the greatest pleasure of the auburn, Malvert hadn't been invited, neither does any of his assistants, the only representant ofthe MI6 around the table being James Witterbury, the executive director of operations.

"Mr Holmes finally. Shall we start ?" intervened Sir Jeffrey Patterson, the MP in charge of the Committee. Mycroft nodded, opening the file displayed in front of him. There was nothing new to him in it, most of the information contained in it resulting of the enquires of his own services. The only new document to him was the official order of mission of James Strawbridge, specifying his exact duty in Mazary Sharif.  
"As you all know by now, the Guardian has leaked informations on Strawbridge's death." continued Sir Jeffrey Patterson. "Mr Holmes, have you traced the paper's source yet ?"  
"We are still working on it. We have an anonymous email address and my services are trying to trace it down." retorted the official.  
"Right. It's really important to find this or those culprits before they leak the rest of the informations." advised Patterson, using the sort of tone a headmaster would use to lecture a student who would be late in his homework.  
Mycroft didn't took umbridge of the MP's remark, used to this kind of behaviour by the politicians, people who, in the eyes of the official, were always trying to pretend to the public that they were the people in charge to get re-elected, keeping quiet the role played by the officials and the secret services.

The Committee was discussing the communication strategy the government shall use to deal with the revelations when Anthea stood in the room, approaching her boss. Displaying a couple of printed sheets of paper in front of him, she whispered to his ear. "We have a name for the address.".  
The official nodded and started reading the documents his PA had given him. It was a short report from his services designating an MOD employee, Simon Partridge, as the culprit. His biography enclosed in the document mention no precedent trust issues or any kind of other concern about his loyalty.  
"Patterson ?" interfered Mycroft. "I've got some news."  
The MP stopped his demonstration and turn to the auburn, asking for silence from the others.  
"Simon Partridge, MOD employee. No precedent loyalty concern, at our service for 12 years. My services are proceeding to his arrest at the moment we are speaking." explained Mycroft. "If you would excuse me, I shall probably head back to my office to monitor the questioning.".  
The people in the assembly nodded and start whispering one to the others while the elder Holmes was collecting his belongings and leaving the room. The meeting becoming a simple politic and communication strategy meeting, the official had seen no use of him staying around the table.  
It was already 4 in the afternoon and he still hadn't eaten anything apart from a couple of biscuits with his morning tea and he asked to his driver to stop in front of a take-away Vietnamese caterer on his way to the Cabinet Office. While Anthea was out, queuing for a sandwich, the auburn texted Greg, keeping him updated as he had promised him earlier. He was wishing that the questioning would be short and easy but he had very few hopes that things would be that easy.

 

Gregory felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He was sat behind a table in the conference room, listening to Sally Donovan who was explaining to the press the enquire regarding the cut-in-pieces student case. He discreetly grabbed his phone and looked under the table at the text he had received. 'Moving to the Cabinet Office. We have identified our culprit. I hope I can be home before midnight. See you later. Love. -M'.  
The detective smiled, stopping as soon as he caught the glance his colleague throwing at him. He coughed gently, focusing back on the press conference. Most of his colleagues were enthusiastic at the perspective of talking to the press, at least when like now, it was to announce a success, but Greg had never really liked this exercise, and far preferred letting Donovan lead the conference when it was possible.  
Looking at the crowd in front of him absentmindly the detective waited until he could escape the room and the annoying questions of the press. Sally was answering the last question of the daily mail when the inspector started collecting all the papers spread on the table. The both of them then left the room by a door near the table and climbed back to the fourth floor.


	26. Celeste

Mycroft entered his bedroom, wearing only black boxers and socks, a costume cover in his right hand, his son maintained close to his chest by his left arm. He lay down the costume cover on the bed and brought the little boy to the bathroom. The toddler was already dressed in a little sailor-like suit but he had covered his face and hands in chocolate porridge while he was taking his breakfast.  
The official sat the boy on the washbasin edge and opened the water, trying to prevent the rambunctious baby from falling on the floor. He was in the middle of washing the little boy when Gregory stepped in the room.  
"We are going to be late Myc'! Why are you still in your underwear?" he started, a bit restive. He was already dressed in a Aegean blue suit and ivory shirt, his hair nicely combed on one side.  
"Am I suppose to let Alden covered in chocolate ?" snatched the auburn. "If you haven't remarked, your son spilled himself with porridge this morning."  
"I'll do it, ok !" retorted the detective, not really appreciating the allusion made by his partner. He took the toddler from the official's arms, hearing the tall man sighing out of boredom while he was exiting the bathroom.  
Mycroft quickly don his light grey suit that was in the costume cover and a burgundy red tie. He looked at his reflection in the mirror on the dressing room door and, finding that he was looking terrible and very exhausted, he grabbed a pen of concealer and applied it under his eyes. Running a hand in his hair to comb it properly he putted on a pair of black varnish shoes and joined his lover in the bathroom.  
Moving quietly to the back ofthe DI, he put a kiss in his neck. "Excuse me." he whispered to the inspector ear, knowing that he had upset him earlier. The detective didn't answered but he handled Alden back to theofficial.  
"Ready ?" he then asked, his voice soft and cheerful again. The auburn nodded, running a finger on his now-clean son's cheek. The three of them were supposed to have lunch with Sherlock,John and Molly at Celeste, a gastronomic French restaurant near Wellington Arch in Belgravia. Mycroft had agreed only because it was Gregory's birthday the next day and the detective had suggested in an unsubtle manner that it could be great to celebrate this with some friends and, as always, Mycroft couldn't resist a request of his husband.  
They climbed in the car parked outside Kensington Palace Garden's Holmes Mansion, the official strapping Alden in his booster and sitting beside him. Lestrade sat in the passenger seat and put his sunglasses on his nose. It was a bright and sunny November day and the weather was making the detective cheerful. He was determined to enjoy his last day of youth before turning 50 and was feeling prettier than ever in his luxury suit presented to him for his last birthday by Mycroft, the delicate scent of his aftershave tickling his nose.

When they arrived at Lanesborough Place and stepped out of the car, Molly was already waiting for them outside the restaurant. She was wearing a pale lilac dress and a white wool coat and smiled hugely when seeing the detective. He hugged her warmly while the official was unstrapping the toddler from his booster.  
"Happy birthday Greg !" she wished the DI cheerfully.  
"Thank you, Molly. How are you doing ?" replied the latter, taking his son from the arms of his partner while he was placing a kiss on each of the doctor's cheeks.  
"Well, I'm quite good. It's a bit ... dead ... at the moment, at work." she giggled awkwardly.  
After more than 10 years of working alongside her, Gregory was used to her weird sense of humour but Mycroft was still finding it very outlandish. They entered the restaurant and took the table that the waiter indicated to them. Gregory sat his son in a high chair placed between him and his partner despite the protestation of the little boy who would probably had preferred running around and playing on the floor rather than sitting in his chair.  
While waiting for Sherlock and John, Mycroft ordered a bottle of Dom Perignon's champagne and an apple juice glass for Alden. This restaurant was one of the official's own favourite since it's opening a few years ago and he never missed an occasion to bring Gregory here for important celebrations. The waiter poured each of them a glass of champagne and they toasted to Greg's birthday, the toddler agitating his own glass to imitate the adults, making his fathers and Molly laugh.  
They were sat in the restaurant for about ten minutes when John and Sherlock arrived. The consulting detective sat down between Greg and Molly, nodding toward the detective as a birthday wish. Dr Watson on the other hand shook the hands of the two men and hugged Molly before sitting down beside Mycroft.  
"Happy Birthday Greg !" he cheered the yarder, nodding toward the waiter who had come back to pour the new arriver a glass of champagne.  
"Thanks John." the detective smiled. "How was Ireland ?"  
"Well, I wasn't there for tourism you know. But at least I was able to escape London's business for a few days ..." answered the doctor, referring to a case Sherlock had sent him to investigate.  
"What was it about ?" intervened Molly Hopper, curious.  
"A dismembered country squire." explained the soldier. "You would have found it dull, on a post-mortem point of view."

Mycroft was observing his brother who was sending texts since he had arrived. By the way he was texting and his eagerness to answer everytime his phone was buzzing, adding to that the fact that Greg andJohn were around the table, the official could easily deduce that he wasn't texting for a work purpose. Smirking, the auburn addressed his brother. "Sherlock, mother would be very displeased with your behaving."  
The younger Holmes looked up. "Do you see mummy anywhere near ?" he replied sharply.  
"Dismembered country squire ?" the official continued, the other people around the table looking at the two brothers curiously.  
"No." evaded the black-haired. He then turned to the yarder, hoping that if he addressed someone during a few minutes, his elder will give up. "So Gavin, anything interesting in Scotland Yard ?"  
"Greg." sighed the inspector. "Well, except if you are interested in teenager's runaway and passional crimes, I doubt you would find any interest in our case..."  
"Any cold case ?" the young man tried again, seeing that his brother was still looking at him suspiciously.  
"I'm afraid you already have your hands on everything we have." replied the detective with a little pout. "But maybe Molly have something no ?"  
"Yes. I have some bodies for you if you want to do any kind of experiment." proposed the young woman.  
The consulting detective nodded, arboring a fake smile and took advantage of Molly asking a question about Alden to Mycroft to go back to his texting. The waiter served them the first meal, a foie gras with black truffle, even serving a smaller portion of the dish to the toddler as requested by his dad. While John, Greg and Molly were talking about school memories, Mycroft focused back on his little brother .  
It has been quite a long time since he had last witnessed the younger Holmes showing any interest in anyone else but he was sure he wasn't making any mistake. Grabbing his phone, he discreetly sent a text to the black-haired. 'Become soft, brother mine ? -M'.  
A couple of seconds after he heard Sherlock sighing and caught the bitter look the latter was throwing at him. Laughing for himself he sent another text. 'John knows you are not making it home tonight ? -M"  
He was feeding a little piece of foie gras to his son when his phone buzzed with a message from the consulting detective. 'Shut up. -SH'. He finished feeding the little boy, who appeared to like quite a lot the dish, before turning to John.  
"So how is life at 221B Dr Watson ?" he asked him in a gentle voice."Does my brother behave ?"  
"Oh well, he is not at home a lot these days, probably working a case, not that he would tell me what he is doing actually, but at least, no shooting." answered John with a smile. "And he is composing again."  
"Oh that's lovely!" remarked Molly, always keen to praise Sherlock's music.  
Gregory frowned. "Why is he asking for a case if he already has one ?" he asked, surprised. Even if Sherlock was actually sat around the same table, it wasn't unusual for the three others to talk about him as if he wasn't there, and that doesn't seem to bother the younger Holmes.  
"No idea." laughed the doctor, not noticing Mycroft's little grin. The consulting detective never told anyone about his private life, even to John who was the closest thing he got to a friend. The only one who knew was Mycroft, not because his brother had told him, just because he had deduced it. He was always very keen to inform everyone that he was married to his job and repressing himself from any kind of natural impulse but if that was true most of the time, it certainly wasn't true all the time.  
They were served four other courses before being offered a nice Guanaja Chocolate witha glass of sherry. They toasted again to Gregory's birthday, Sherlock even joining the celebration, before Molly and John presented the yarder with a couple of books and a rare record of a live session of Miles Davis. Greg shook Watson's had and hugged Molly once again before dipping his spoon in his dessert. The lunch had been exquisite and the dessert didn't failed to please the DI's papilla.  
While they were waiting for their coffee and tea to be brought to them, the inspector unstrapped his son from his high chair and sat him on his lap, entertaining him by tickling him, making the little boy giggle. He was really proud of the baby who have been very nice and sensible during the all lunch and despite the fact that he was still looking excited, Greg could say that he was feeling sleepy and he was regretting not bringing Alden's pram that would have allowed the boy to sleep comfortably.  
When they exited the restaurant, the black BMW was already waiting for Mycroft and his family on the side of the road. The detective strapped his sleepy son in his booster before coming back to the other to say goodbye. While his partner was shaking hand with John before the doctor climbed in a cab, Mycroft approached his brother.  
"I hope it's not Henry you are talking to again." he warned him, keeping his voice low not to be overheard by the others.  
"This is not your business." snapped the younger, turning away.  
Mycroft grabbed the young man's wrist, forbidding him from leaving. "It could be my concern if it ends like last time."  
"Piss off." answered the consulting detective, freeing himself from his brother's holding. "I don't need your help.". He climbed in a cab without a look for his elder who sighed, before grabbing his phone to ask Anthea to increase momentarily the surveillance on his brother.


	27. Happy birthday

Mycroft rolled his curl around his finger, making care to place it in the middle of his forehead. He sprayed on a small amount of his Gautier's perfume and smiled to himself in the mirror. He was wearing a navy blue silk tuxedo with a matching bowtie. He fold a white pouch and turned off the cabinet's light before exiting the bathroom.  
The house was quiet, excepted the noise that Michael was making while cooking downstairs. The official had dropped Alden at his parents-in-law's house for the night earlier in the afternoon after picking him up from the nursery. He settled down in the living room where his employee had lighted a fire in the chimney. It was nearly 6 and a half and Gregory was to make it home at any minutes. The auburn lighted up blueberry-scented candles on the coffee table and sat down in the couch near the fireplace.  
A couple of minutes later, Mycroft heard his partner parking in the alley and exiting his car. The official straighten his collar while the DI was entering the house, hanging his coat in the corridor. This evening was a surprise organised by the elder Holmes and even if the yarder supposed that his partner would probably bring him to the restaurant he had no clue that the government official had left his work early just to make sure that everything was perfect for his lover's birthday.  
The DI entered the living room, throwing his suit jacket on the couch before sitting down, not even seeing his husband sat in the couch in front of him. Mycroft coughed gently, a soft smile on his face.  
"Happy birthday honey ..." he said, raising on his feet to approach Greg. He placed a passionate kiss on his lips, running his hand on the DI's back.  
"Come on, I'm disgusting Myc ..." protested the latter, placing on last kiss on his husband's cheek. "Let me take a shower. I can't compete with your cuteness dressed like this ...".  
Mycroftstepped back to let Greg join the first floor bathroom. Knowing that his partner would probably want to take a shower before diner, the official had hanged his favourite suit on the bathroom door to make sure the detective would be looking as gorgeous as he could look.  
During the time Greg was under his shower, Michael brought a bottle of Moët&Chandon champagne and some Italian antipasti. It takes the detective less than 10 minutes to return to the living room, wearing the black Kashmir suit the elder Holmes had picked for him, his hair combed and still wet, his skin smelling of his Yves St-Laurent perfume he had bought himself last summer. He sat on the couch beside his husband and placed a kiss in his neck.

The detective poured two glasses of champagne and they toasted before drinking a gulp of the luxury champagne. Gregory was feeling amazing and huddled himself against his boyfriend, his head on the auburn's shoulder. He was definitely one of the luckiest man in the world he thought to himself, drinking a new gulp of champagne.

Mycroft put his arm around the detective shoulders and picked up some ham and mozzarella in a one of the plate displayed on the coffee table and fed it to the other man. It was the first time the official organised this kind of event, favouring most of the time bringing his partner to the restaurant for his birthday or for any special celebration, but he knew that Gregory preferred casual night at home over posh restaurants and clubs. He hoped that the inspector would appreciate the effort he was doing but from what he could deduced at that moment, it seems like Greg was having a good time.  
"Where is Alden ?" wondered the detective.  
"With your parents. I've brought him there earlier. They had agreed to take him for the night." answered the auburn with a grin.  
"Damn, you've organised everything !" remarked the yarder, astonished.  
"It was just a phone call you know ..." retorted Mycroft, trying to seem modest. "I wanted everything to be perfect for you darling..."  
The detective kissed him on the lips once again and whispered to his ear. "It's amazing. Absolutely perfect..."  
Gregory had celebrated his birthday earlier with his team but despite the little piece of cake he had on Donovan desk, he haven't eaten since the night before, spending his day on a couple of bloody crimes. He was determined to forget about his work this evening and enjoy his night. The two men finished their antipasti, still closely entwined, before joining the dining room where Michael brought them the first course he had prepared, a lobster Espuma with rocket salad and crust. This was one of the detective's favourite dish and Michael, who had been trained by some of the greatest French chef, cooked it perfectly.  
"I've never asked you, but how does it came that Michael entered to your service ?" asked Gregory, curious, while dipping his spoon in the Espuma.  
"Oh, it's the Cabinet who placed him here. I'm entitled a cook and domestic employee and when Franco retired 6 years ago Michael replaced him." answered simply the official.  
"You are saying that Michael is an employee of the Cabinet in fact ?" wondered the detective, surprised.  
"Yes, of course. Like the driver or the maid. That's part of the job advantages. I could pretend to a house if I wanted but well, I already have this one so..." retorted Mycroft, not looking any kind of surprised or shocked by his privileges. "The car is one of the Cabinet too."  
"God. How much does that cost ?" laughed the yarder. "Is there really any reason you are entitled all that?"  
"Well, I'm high in the government hierarchy, I suppose it's enough of a reason ..." laughed back the auburn. "Seriously, it's just sort of a ... 'tradition' if I can say so. I could ask for security officers 24/7 if I wished, you know ...".  
Greg raised an eyebrow. "You have me." he smirked to his lover. "Whenever you want ...". The official smiled back and grabbed the DI's hand, placing a kiss on his ring-finger. "You are all I need." he whispered, his finger caressing his partner's hand.

"Once I pass'd through a populous city imprinting my brain for future use with its shows, architecture, customs,tradition,  
Yet now of all that city I remember only a man I casualy met there who detained me for love of me,  
Day by day and night by night we were together - all else has long been forgotten by me,  
I remember I saw only that man who passionately clung tome,  
Again we wander, we love, we separate again,  
Again he holds me by the hand, I must not go,  
I see him close beside me with silent lips sad and tremulous. " he declamed, keeping his voice low. Of all the poets, Walt Whitman was one of his favourite since he had discovered him in his youth, alongside French romantics and Tennyson.  
Lestrade took a few seconds to answer, thinking, then in a smile whispered to his husband "Sweet boy, gentle boy,  
Don't be ashamed, you are mine forever:  
The same rebellious fire is in both of us,  
We are living one life.  
I am not afraid of mockery:  
Between us, the two have become one,  
We a reprecisely like a double nut  
Under a single shell.". He wasn't nearly as good as the auburn in poetry but he was growing better and better, reading the extensive range of poetry books the elder Holmes possessed and those Alexander Pushkin's verses had stucked to his mind since he had read them some months ago.

"Que ce soit dimanche ou lundi  
Soir ou matin minuit midi  
Dans l'enfer ou le paradis  
Les amours aux amours ressemblent  
C'était hier que je t'ai dit  
Nous dormirons ensemble

C'était hier et c'est demain  
Je n'ai plus que toi de chemin  
J'ai mis mon cœur entre tes mains  
Avec le tien comme il va l'amble  
Tout ce qu'il a de temps humain  
Nous dormirons ensemble

Mon amour ce qui fut sera  
Le ciel est sur nous comme un drap  
J'ai refermé sur toi mes bras  
Et tant je t'aime que j'en tremble  
Aussi longtemps que tu voudras  
Nous dormirons ensemble.". Taking advantage of his perfect mastering of French, Mycroft trotted out one of Aragon's most famous poem, looking fondly at Greg who was trying to understand the meaning of the verses.  
"That's not fair ..." muttered the detective with a little pout. The official placed a little kiss on his lover's cheek before finishing his dish. Michael brought the next courses, a plate of sushi for each men and poured them a glass of white Chablis wine. The inspector was still faking a little pout to get his husband to pity him and kiss him again and Mycroft didn't resisted more than a couple of minutes before rubbing his hand against his partner's back and placing a kiss on his forehead. The yarder brought himself nearer to the official kissing him passionately on the lips, his fingers undoing the bowtie knot of the auburn. Their tongues danced with each other, the auburn taking control of the kiss, moaning deliciously. Without waiting for the dessert or even finishing his plate, Mycroft lift his husband in his arms and brought him upstairs.  
The official opened the door with his feet and flipped the detective on their bed, throwing away his suit jacket. Greg took off his own jacket and shirt quickly before bringing his lover close to him again. The official laid down on his partner body, his hands stroking the warm skin of his chest. The detective rolled on the top and took off his trousers, his lips still brazed to those of Mycroft. The latter was breathing heavily, moaning of pleasure, his legs clunged around his lover's body .  
Gregory stood up, panelling his partner against the nearest wall. The elder Holmes unbuttoned his shirt, his eyes closed and his mouth half-opened. The detective ran his lips over the auburn's torso, his hands rubbing the official's ass through the silk fabric. He traced the outline of the auburn's nipples, placing small kisses on those very sensitive parts of his partner's body.  
"Hmm ... Please, Gregory, stop this ..." moaned Mycroft, begging for more, so hard that it was becoming painful.  
The yarder unzipped his lover's fly and helped him to take of his trousers and pants, keeping him held against the woodwork-covered wall. After making his partner languish a little more he finally pulled off his own underwear and pressed himself against the official's butt, making the latter groan heavily every time the inspector moved. After a few minutes, the DI moved back to the bed, not being able to carry his husband longer because of the spasms provoked by the pleasure.  
The two men were now moaning and shrieking of lustiness, their skin covered in sweat, their bodies shaking of eagerness. After some more minutes the official stiffen, provoking his lover's climax as well ashis.  
Mycroft was still catching his breath when he heard his phone buzzing. He threw himself off the bed, trying to localise his trousers and took the call on the last ring.  
"Mycroft Holmes speaking." he snapped, trying to hide that he still hadn't recovered.  
"Mycroft, it's John Watson." the voice on the phone introduced herself. "Sorry if I'm disturbing you but I'm worried about Sherlock."  
When he heard the name of his brother, the elder Holmes stop smiling at Greg and focused solely on the call."What happened ?" he asked, concerned.  
"He haven't made it home since we had lunch yesterday. He haven't told me anything of where he was going ..." answered the doctor, anxious.  
"Bloody hell..." sighed the official. "I'm going to ask to my services if we have any localisation. I'll call you back when I have more informations.". He hanged up the phone and closed his eyes before muttering to himself. "Sherlock, what have you done again ...".He started gathering his clothes before apologizing greatly to his partner for letting him down on this special evening.


	28. Trouble

Mycroft sat behind his desk in the private office of the Holmes Mansion and opened his laptop, waiting for it to turn on. He was only wearing his trousers and his shirt, the other pieces of his suit and his shoes forsook on an armchair of the office. He was drumming his fingers anxiously on the desk while the localisation software was trying to localise Sherlock.  
The official grabbed his phone and rang his PA, thinking that she certainly had checked regularly the surveillance placed on the younger Holmes since the auburn had left the office, early in the afternoon.  
"Anthea speaking." answered the young woman at the first ring.  
"Yes,it's Mycroft. I need to know all you have on my brother since yesterday afternoon." requested her boss.  
"He has been reported to have left the city yesterday around 6 by train and crossed the French border in the evening, arriving in Paris and settling down at the Montaigne hotel around midnight." she advised him in one breath. "He haven't moved from the hotel for the all day according to the CCTV."  
"CCTV ? That's all we have to check on my brother ? French bloody CCTV that we can't control ?" outbursted the auburn. "Is that what you call 'Maximum surveillance' ? God."  
"Sorry sir, but the French are forbidding us of any move and all our agents are working on the royal visit in Paris." Anthea justified herself.  
"Sorry." apologized the elder Holmes. "This bastard knew where to go to escaped our surveillance...". He sighed heavily. It was clear that Sherlock wasn't at the hotel any more but god only knew where he was.  
"Do you want me to detach an agent from the royal security sir ?" asked the PA.  
"It's too late .He disappeared and you can be sure he had made sure that he can't be find... We have to wait until he contacts us." replied the official, shaking his head, a little twitch animating his face.  
"Right sir. I'll keep you updated if we have any informations." concluded the young woman, her voice still formal despite the fear she could heard in her boss's voice.  
"Right. Thank you, Anthea." answered Mycroft before hanging up the phone. He took his head in his hands feeling, once more, very scared and concern about his brother. Gregory opened the door and slipped in the office, approaching his partner and resting his hands on the official's shoulders. The latter turned his head on the left and placed a long kiss on his lover's hand.  
"I'm sorry darling ...The evening is ruined..." he whispered.  
Greg tighten his embrace, posing his lips in his husband's hair. "It's not your fault honey ..." he reassured him. Since the first day he had decided that he wanted to get closer to the government official, he knew that this kind of thing could happen and he accepted it, knowing that his boyfriend was trying his best to avoid those situations."What is happening ?" he wondered, his voice low.  
"Sherlock disappeared, again." sighed the official. "He has been localised in Paris then nothing ..."  
"He've disappeared on purpose ?"questioned the detective.  
"Yes. There is a royal visit in Paris this week, he knew that our services would be focused on the queen and not on him." retorted Mycroft, his eyes focused on the blank map on the computer's screen.  
"But what is he doing in Paris ?" asked the inspector, surprised.  
"I'm pretty sure it's this guy, Henry... He was texting him yesterday at the restaurant ." replied the auburn, bitterly.  
Lestrade remained silent. He didn't knew who was 'Henry' but apparently he wasn't dear to his partner and he didn't wanted to cause him more troubles. He grabbed an armchair and sat beside his husband behind the desk, holding his hand, both of them staring at the empty screen.  
"Do you want me to inform John of what is happening ?" proposed the yarder after a few minutes of silence. Mycroft nodded, handling his phone to the other man, looking fondly at his lover while the latter was composing a text. After some more silent minutes, the auburn stood up and exited the room, coming back a few seconds later with the remaining of the Chablis's bottle and two glasses. The two men drank a gulp of the burgundy wine, trying to forget about Sherlock and to return to the nice evening they were spending before Dr Watson's phone call.  
After a couple of hours, Gregory was feeling sleepy and went to bed, letting his husband alone in his office after making him promise that if anything changed, he would advise him. Mycroft called Anthea a couple of times during the night to hear that they still had no news about the younger Holmes. Suddenly he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and grabbed it urgently. It was already dawn and the piece of sky that the official could sight through the window was arboring a light purple colour.  
He looked at the phone's screen, surprised to see that his brother had sent him a text. He unlocked the device, looking at the message, one word and an address. "Help. 2B Cité Leroy, Belleville.". Mycrof tjumped on his feet, grabbing his jacket and putting up his shoes before running upstairs to wake up his partner.  
He burst into the room, finding Greg asleep in his underwear alone, and shook him by the shoulder. "Gregory ! Gregory !" he whispered, urging his lover to open his eyes. "Sherlock is in trouble.". The detective looked up at the auburn, still half asleep. "What ?" he started, before understanding what his husband was talking about and sitting up in bed. "What happened ?".  
The official didn't replied but shown his phone to the detective. "Will you come with me ?" he asked, his eyes begging the inspector to agree. The latter stretched his arms before pulling himself out of the bed and starting dressing up, grabbing a pair of jeans and a hoodie on a hanger while the auburn was on the phone with his assistant to make sure that some British agents would try to understand what was going on and possibly intervene if Sherlock was in immediate danger.

A couple of minutes latter the two men were sat in the DI's car, on their way to the nearest airport where a helicopter was already waiting for them, ready to take off for France. Sat in the vehicle, Mycroft called John to advise him of what was going on, omitting to say that his brother was probably in danger. He didn't knew why but something was repressing him from worrying Dr Watson about the younger Holmes, especially for something he wasn't sure was really serious.

The flight took them one hour and a half, dropping them on the lawn of a park near the address the consulting detective had sent. A young man in a black suit approached the official. "Mr Holmes. Jamie Milanovitch, I'm the chief operative in Paris. We've localised the signal of Mr Holmes the youngest's mobile but shortly after we've got a position, the device was turned off." he advised the auburn.  
"Was that corresponding to the address he sent ?"enquired Mycroft, walking quickly to the car parked a hundred meters away.  
"Yes. We've placed 6 agents around the estate and we haven't seen your brother leaving the building since we are in position." retorted Milanovitch, trying to keep up with the tall man.  
The two men continued their discussion in the car while the detective was fighting not to fall back to sleep, sat in the passenger seat. The estate where Sherlock was supposedly localised was only a couple of kilometres away and they arrived very quickly on location, a group of dirty white building, stopping before the number 2B, a block of 12 flats only half-occupied. Before the door, 3 unmarked French police car, filled with 12 policemen were waiting for the intervention to begin.  
An agent was waiting for them on the doorstep of the building, a discreet radio connected to a transparent earflap hooked on his waistband.  
"Karl." he introduced himself when the official and the detective approached him.  
"Have you got a spare gun ?" asked Mycroft, sharply.  
"Yes sir. Shall I lend it to you ?" enquired the black man.  
"Give it to the detective inspector please." retorted the auburn, gesturing toward his partner. The agent opened his coat, revealing two holsters, one under each armpit, and two Walther PP 380 ACP. He handled one to Gregory who verified if it was working correctly before sliding it in his waistband, pulling his hoodie over the gun's hilt.

In silence the three men and the French policemen entered the building, heading down to the cellars where Sherlock's mobile phone had been traced earlier. They knocked down the door of the first cellar, not fully aware of which of the 12 rooms distributed in the dark corridor was the good one. A French officer illuminated the cellar with a powerful flash light, exposing only a couple of boxes and a dusty rolled carpet. The men moved to the second door and knocked it down, once again revealing nothing of interest. It's only when starting to demolish the fifth door that they heard a noise coming from inside the room. Gesturing toward the policemen to stop, Mycroft placed his ear against the door, trying to determine if Sherlock was inside and if he was alone. Greg grabbed his gun and loaded it, ready to shoot if anything was to happen.  
After a few seconds, the official nodded to the two French policemen carrying the battering ram to proceed, stepping aside from the door. After 6 shocks, the door fell down on the floor, revealing, under the light of the torch, the naked younger Holmes, bound to some pipes in the corner of the cellar. The official dashed to his brother, starting to untie the knots that was holding him prisoner.  
"Find me a doctor please. Urgently !" he required to Karl who was standing next to the broken door. Gregory kneeled near the two brothers, carrying the flash light to help his partner to see what he was doing. The crude light was revealing numerous cuts and bruises on the consulting detective's pale skin, the ropes maintaining him bound covered in curdled blood and his face severely beaten up.  
The younger Holmes was trying to speak but he was too weak to articulate. "Shut up Sherlock." his older brother told him, his voice shaking slightly. After a couple ofminutes of work, the young man was finally unbound and, not whiling to stay in the cellar longer than it was useful, the inspector, helped by his husband, lifted the black-haired in his arms and exited the dark room.  
On the ground floor, the door of an empty flat had been opened and a blanket displayed on the floor. Gregory lied down the wounded man on it, Mycroft sitting beside him, holding his younger brother's hand in his. A French doctor from a nearby hospital joined them a few minutes later and started disinfecting the youngman's wound before placing some stitches on the most profound cuts.  
The French policemen leaved the place quickly, called on another intervention while most of the British agent were sent back to the royal visit by Jamie Milanovitch. Gregory exited the flat and sat down on a bench, outside the building. He ran a hand in his hair, concerned about Sherlock's health and Mycroft's distress and starting to feel his tiredness, the adrenaline now long gone. He grabbed his phone and composed John's number.  
"Hello John, it's Greg." he told, his voice betraying his state of tiredness.  
"Greg ! Thanks god !" sighed Dr Watson. "What is going on ? Mycroft told me he was leaving for France and then no news ..."  
"We've found Sherlock. He is ... seriously injured..." informed the detective."But he should be fine." he added quickly.  
"What happen ? What was he doing in France ? Can I talk to him ?" wondered the consulting detective's flatmate.  
"He is still unable to speak. We don't know what happened but I'll let you know as soon as I have more information. A doctor is giving him the first aid but I think Myc' will want him to be cured in a British hospital." replied the inspector, stretching his legs and his arms to keep himself awake.  
"Right. Thank you, Greg. Call me ok ?" concluded John before hanging up his phone. Greg stayed sat on the bench for a couple of minutes, repressing a few yawns, before going back inside where the doctor was still leaned over Sherlock's body. The detective kneeled beside his partner, putting an arm around his shoulders to comfort the distressed official.


	29. A hoodlum from Camden

Mycroft was sat in an armchair beside the hospital bed where his brother was laid down. He was consulting a beige file, not whiling to leave the hospital before being sure Sherlock was going to be fine and hearing about what had happened to him.  
The younger Holmes was still sleeping when Gregory joined his partner after taking a nap and spending his afternoon at Scotland Yard. He sat on the armrest of his husband's chair, putting an arm around his shoulders and placing a kiss on his cheek. "You should sleep a little darling. You are a walking dead." he whispered to his ear.  
"I can't sleep, not until I'm sure Sherlock will make it." answered the other one, closing the file he was reading and looking at his sleeping brother.  
"Take a few minutes out of this room at least. Go and have yourself a coffee at the cafeteria maybe ?" begged the detective. Mycroft nodded, knowing that Greg would advise him if the consulting detective awaken. He grabbed his jacket laid on the end of the bed and exited the room while the yarder was sitting in the armchair his boyfriend had just left. John was asleep in the second armchair of the room, snoring gently. He had arrived at the hospital minutes after the helicopter had dropped the two Holmes and the inspector on the roof, 12 hours earlier.  
It's only a couple of hours later, Mycroft being back in his armchair, Greg having brought one from the corridor for himself, that Sherlock awaken, his eyes still feverish of the painkiller he had received. He opened his mouth, trying to talk, but his tongue was too dry. Mycroft poured him a glass of water from a jar placed on the bedside table and helped his brother drinking it slowly. "Brother mine." the young man whispered, his voice rough. The official clamped the black-haired's hand and glanced a look at his partner, asking him silently to let him alone with his brother. The DI stood up, nodding toward John to follow him and both of them exited the room, taking a seat in the corridor, to exhausted to talk.  
Mycroft moved his armchair to sat the closest to the bed he could possibly be, his eyes fixed on Sherlock who was trying to sit up against the bedhead. They stayed silent for a few more minutes before the consulting detective spoke again. "Thank you." he said, struggling to keep his eyes open.  
"Why were you in ParisSherlock ?" asked the auburn, trying to keep his voice low. There was no angriness in him at the moment, he never had any ressentiment against his brother when he put himself in that kind of situation because he knew that it was just his proclivity for danger and self destruction that made him behave in this way. As much as he could become furious to him for his sometime childish behaviours, every time the younger Holmes ended up in the hospital whether it was fo rhis drug use or for seriously injuring himself, he was always by his side, constantly worried not only about what he could do to other, but even more about what he could do to himself.  
"I needed to see Henry and I didn't wanted you to know about it." explained the consulting detective. He had now closed his eyes, unable to keep it open because of the crude light of the room.  
Henry McGregor was an ex-boxer turned into an amphetamine dealer that Sherlock had met some years ago in one of the shady place he sometime haunted and with whom the younger Holmes had had an umbrageous relationship since then, developing a sort of dependence to this poisonous man. Three years ago one encounter with McGregor already had sent Sherlock to the hospital with a severe head trauma after the two of them had got an argument and the boxer had punched the detective down a staircase. After this episode the younger Holmes had promised his brother that he'd stop seeing the dealer but he apparently had lied, even if Mycroft was pretty sure it was the first time the consulting detective had broke his pledge.  
"I couldn't hold it anymore" resumed the black-haired in an apologetic voice after a few seconds of silence.  
"But why him ?" wondered the official. "There is other people that could ... satisfy you.". He was trying to be careful not to upset his younger brother by revealing that he knew more than what the consulting detective had told him.  
Sherlock remained silent for a few seconds, opening his eyes to stare at his brother before closing them again. "I needed him. I've tried to resist, to find someone else but no one can give me what he gave me. No one who would want of me..." he soughed, a painful expression on his face.  
Sherlock had always been quite melodramatic but his pain was real this time remarked the auburn. He then had someone in his mind, someone who he thought would not want of a relationship with him and this rejection had pushed him back in McGregor's arms, in an ultimate self-destruction response.

For one of the first time in his life, Mycroft didn't knew what to say and how to comfort hisbrother so he remained silence, just taking Sherlock's hand in his again. Luckily the young man didn't expected the auburn to say anything and resumed. "I've asked him to come to Paris because I knew you couldn't had me followed there because of the royal visit but to be sure I took a room at the Montaigne. It's Henry who asked me to come to Belleville, he had found some empty flats we could use and he had some amphetamines for me.".  
His brother honesty amazed the official who was used to him always trying to eludate the intrusive questions. The consulting detective remained silent for a few seconds, his mouth dry again and he grabbed the glass of water, helped by his elder brother. " I don't remembered what happened after, all I remember is sending you a text when Henry started becoming mad, then I must have blacked out ..." the young man added. He was trying to remember but all he could thought about was him taking the pills the dealer had given him and undressing himself in one of the unused flats. Mycroft ran a gentle hand in the black curls.  
"Don't tell John please." the young man whispered, looking right to his brother's eyes.  
"He is in the corridor."answered the official. "He worried you weren't back at Baker Street last night and he called me. He was concerned.".  
The black-haired smiled slightly. "Really ?" he wondered in disbelief. Mycroft was to answer when he suddenly realise that Sherlock was surprised that John had shown any kind interest in him, as if he thought that Watson would never worry about him and all of a sudden the reason of his brother's behaviour these last dozens of hours became clear to him.  
Sherlock's eyes still fixed on him, the auburn nodded then leaned down toward the consulting detective's ear. "You should talk to him." he whispered gently. The consulting detective moaned in disagreement.  
"Sherlock. I'm not angry at you, I'm not even blaming you for breaking your promise or putting yourself in danger but I won't let torture yourself more just because you haven't got the bravery of talking to John." warned the official, his voice tougher. The young man remained silent during a few seconds before nodding to his brother.  
The auburn grasped Sherlock's hand once again before leaving the room, gesturing to John to get in. Doctor Watson does as he was ordered and closed the door behind him while Mycroft was taking a seat beside his parter, resting his head on the other man's shoulder and closing his eyes. Gregory ran his fingers in his husband's hair, his lips placed on his boyfriend's forehead.

They stayed close and silent during nearly half an hour, Mycroft wondering how things were going inside the room. Suddenly the detective unstuck his lips from the official's forehead. "What happened in Paris ?" he asked softly. The auburn opened his eyes, looking at his boyfriend's face.  
"I don't know. He doesn't remember, he was under the influence of amphetamines."answered Mycroft, not really whiling to say anything more about his conversation with the consulting detective. Sadly for him, the yarder was still looking at him, waiting for more details. After a few seconds of awkward silence, the official resumed. "I wanted to know why he had felt the need to see Henry again."  
"Who is Henry ?" questioned Greg, still not understanding who was this man Mycroft kept talking about.  
"He is, lets say ... the closest my brother came from a relationship. A hoodlum of Camden, an ex-boxer reconverted in drug dealing. A nasty lout Sherlock met years ago." the official explained in disgust. "He was a toxic for my brother but he kept coming back to him to satisfy his ... needs, in all of its meaning, until he sent him to the hospital once again three years ago with a cranial trauma and I made him promise that he would keep himself away from this scum. He succeeds to master his drives until yesterday ...". He retained on purpose the reason of his brother's failure, thinking that he shall wait to know the results of the ongoing conversation between the two flatmates before advising his partner of anything.  
"And where is he, Henry, at the moment ?" opportunely enquired the DI, apparently satisfied by his boyfriend explanations.  
"We don't know yet. Apparently he left the building right under the nose of our agents.". He made a little wince of angriness at the thought that his men could have captured McGregor so easily and had let him escape like this. "We are trying to trace him out but we don't have his cell and even if he shunned with all Sherlock's belongings he haven't turned his on phone since he left Belleville. But I'm not that worried about him, he will probably recur in an unsavoury place of London very soon and my brother's homeless network won't have any problem to find him in less time than I need to say it."  
As he was finishing his sentence, John stepped out of the room, an indecipherable expression on his face. He waived to the two other men and headed up to the hospital exit without Mycroft having anytime to deduce out of him the tendency of the talk he just had with Sherlock.  
"You should go back home darling." the elder Holmes suggested to his husband, seeing that he was dying of exhaustion. "I'll stay here with my brother."  
"But you need to sleep !" protested the detective, trying to look cross ,even if the anxiety he could read on his boyfriend's face prevented him of getting angry at him.  
"I'll sleep here. I don't want to let him alone tonight." he justified himself with a little sad smile. Gregory nodded and kissed him once more before leaving the hospital hailing a cab to bring him back to the Holmes house.


	30. A goldfish in an aquarium

The alarm tore up the silent of the room. Disgruntledly, Gregory crashed his fist on the device, yawning, and rolled on the other side, sinking his head in his pillow. Five minutes later, the alarm rang again while the detective was just falling back to sleep. Peevish, he cast aside the warm duvet and headed up to the bathroom, slipping himself under a hot shower. Mycroft was away since a week, accompanying a state visit in Australia and was to come home in the evening and Greg was longing to see his partner, something that put him in an even worse mood if it was possible. A towel fastened around his hips, he was picking a shirt and a suit for work when he heard his phone ringing on the bedside table. Dashing to the other side of the room to take the call, he slipped because of his wet feet, and unable to keep his balance, crashed his right knee in the wood and leather trunk displayed at the bed's end, making him scream and swear at the top o fhis voice, his yelling provoking those from his son in the nearby room. "For god fucking sake, damn !" he squalled, grabbing his phone and limping to Alden's room.  
He lifted the little boy against his chest and, rocking him gently and whispering him comforting words, lead him back to sleep. His mother was to arrive inLondon later to take care of the toddler and the inspector hadn't planned to awaken his son before anyone was there to look after him. After a few minutes in his father's arms, the child was snoring gently, his angelic face peaceful again. Gregory wiped out a smalltear on the little pinky cheek before placing the boy back in his little bed. He was already late to work and was still naked except the towel, his hurted knee preventing him from hurrying as much as he should if he wanted to make it to his office in time. Dressing up as quickly as he could, he buttoned up his shirt badly, forcing him to unbutton it and button it again, his temper falling from bad to butchery. Glancing at the clock on the beside table while collecting his belongings on the bedside table, he decided to skip the breakfast, something he never usually do, and headed up directly to work. He joined his car, grabbing his black long coat on the corridor's hanger on the way, but he didn't even made it to the end of the alley, his knee preventing him from pushing the gas pedal. Repressing a string of insult he exited the black BMW and hailed a cab, remembering that he had forgotten to advise Michael that he was leaving without needing a breakfast.  
Taking advantage of being inthe cab, he looked up at his phone to see that the call he had missed earlier was from Mycroft. He tried to ring him back but apparently the official was unavailable and Greg cursed himself of being this clumsy some time. He thought that his boyfriend might have tried to call him before taking off and that he was now in the plane,something that meant that the detective wouldn't be able to talk to him before he makes it home. The auburn, however had left a little vocal message that the yarder listen a couple of time before pocketing his phone again. 'I thought you would be awaken already, whatever, have a good day darling. I love you, see you tonight...'.  
The inspector day wasn't exactly looking that good at the moment but he tried to cheer himself up, thinking about the nice evening he was going to spend with Mycroft and their son after a week of running all the time. The cab dropped him in front of Scotland Yard's back door just two minutes after eight and Gregory entered thebuilding, feeling that after all, maybe he could make something of this day. He was waiting for the lift when Phillip Anderson joined him, looking cheerful and perfectly rested, something which makes the detective slightly jealous.

"Good morning boss !"the forensics greeted him in a joyful voice.  
Precluding himself of slapping his employee in the face Lestrade tried to stretch his lips in something that could look like a smile. "G'morning Phillip." he managed to say, letting out a yawn as soon as he opened his mouth.  
"Bad night ?" remarked Anderson when the lift's door opened in front of them.  
"Hmm" moaned the DI. "Alden wouldn't go to sleep before nearly two in the morning ...". For an unknown reason, the little boy had been absolutely dreadful to put to sleep the past evening and Greg had been forced to walk around the house, carrying his son in his arms, until late in the night before the toddler finally felt asleep.  
"Why didn't your husband took care of him ?" wondered the other man. Despite the fact that he knew it perfectly well, Anderson never called Mycroft by his name, always referring to him as Gregory's husband or partner.  
"He is in Australia, he ..." started the inspector when the lift stopped suddenly. That was really all what was missing to his morning, thought Lestrade, being stuck in an elevator with Anderson when he had a pile of paperwork to go through and the forensics was in an unseemly good mood. The detective pressed the alarm button angrily while the other man was looking surprise but still smiled as if this was any kind of funny joke.  
"Oh, they still haven't fix that properly !" he giggled slightly.  
"Apparently." snapped the grey-haired, not finding this funny at all.  
"Come on Greg, don't tell me you are afraid." teased Anderson.  
"No Phillip, but I've got work to finish and I would kill for a coffee." retorted the yarder, making an effort not to roast his employee, who, afterall, wasn't the cause of all his morning woes.  
"Last week, Jena, the front desk receptionist, had been trapped in here for almost two hours before the company in charge of the maintenance finally arrived and let her out." advised him the forensics.  
Gregory sighed, really hoping the repairmen would be quicker than last time, feeling slightly depressed of the idea of spending two hours in a lift, his knee still making him suffer greatly and his stomach rumbling furiously because of the lack of breakfast.  
Luckily after only a couple of minutes the lift started moving again, increasing even more Anderson's level of felicity and making the DI sigh of relief. "See you later Greg !" concluded the forensics heading to his desk. The detective nodded and limped to his own office, a glass box that made him feel like a goldfish in an aquarium. He dropped his coat on a chair and ditched himself in his armchair, behind his desk, contemplating the stacks of paperwork lingered on the top of the furniture around the room. Stretching his arms and yawning once more he grabbed the nearest file and a pen.  
He was to sign the report he had just finished reading when he noticed that the pen was empty. He tried to threw it to the bin 6 feet away but missed it and resisted the temptation of letting it on the floor, stood up to his feet, moaning of pain and discontentment. While he was up, he decided to take a break and made his way to the end of the corridor where stood the coffee machine, trying not to rest on his right leg too much to avoid the pain. He searched his pocket for some change and selected the strongest mixture the Yard could offer, a low quality, burning hot and heavily sweetened espresso. He drank it in a gulp, his eyes fixed on a framed poster of an orchid that had been hanged here in an attempt of making the place a little more welcoming, an endeavour that the grey carpeting and dirty white walls had always prevented.  
Reluctantly he walked back to his office, grabbed a new pen from a pack in one of his desk's drawers and buried himself into paperwork, interrupted twice in the next couple of hour by Donovan who needed signatures on her own reports.

It was nearly half past noon when he looked up from his work, depressed by the fact that despite all his morning work, the office still looked in the same mess than earlier, a dozen of high stack of paper still poising on the different furnitures. The only thing that looked a little cleaner was Greg's desk which was now nearly entirely emptied of the different urgent case reports that had laid there earlier. His stomach was hurting in starvation and he decided that it was time for lunch. He stretch his arms in front of him and stood up, noticing that his knee was starting to get better before joining his employees's desks in the nearby open space, offering them to join him for lunch.  
As it was raining outside, the three of them decided to eat at Scotland Yard's cafeteria, a place they usually avoid because of the noise of the crowded dining room. The place was already fraughted when they entered the subterranean restaurant and started queuing to be served. Gregory was starting to feel a little more cheerful when he arrived before the cafeteria employee but he immediately gave up his smile and good temper when he saw that the only choice remaining was brussels sprout and doubtful breaded fish. Renouncing to a proper warm meal, he picked out a couple of triangles corned beef sandwiches, not his favourite flavour, but the only one remaining that wasn't full of mayonnaise. He chose an apple and a bottle of water before paying the 5 and a half ponds his meal costed him to the cashier and joining his employees that were looking for a table, standing in the middle of the room, scrutinizing every corner of the cafeteria. They finally settled down at a small table, managing to display their three trays without making their plates fall on the floor and ate their industrial, untasty food while chatting about the sport results of the different football and rugby teams.

At one and a half, Gregory was back to his office, ready to get through more files but less than a couple of minutes after he had switched the light on, the rainy sky of this beginning of December not providing enough luminosity for him to see what he was supposed to read, the light bulb burned out provoking a huge sigh from thedetective. He grabbed his phone to call the maintenance but they indicated him that the serviceman was sick and that they had nobody available before at least two hours. After advising the maintenance office of all the good he thought of them, the inspector resolved to move to one of the nearby meeting room where he could, at least,work. He grabbed a pile of reports and managed to find a small, empty room only 3 doors away from his own. The office was dead cold because nobody ever came here and the heater wasn't turned on but Greg decided to stop complaining, determined to go through this day as quickly as he could, now fully aware that it was certainly not a good one.


	31. Passion

Mycroft stopped before the white wall, his eyes caught by the pictures displayed on it, small prints of Balinese dancers photographed by Henri Cartier-Bresson, powerful and nearly alive black and white portraits. The official approached from the wall, moving from a general vision to a detailed view of each single pictures, breathless before the perfect bodies and delicate moves depicted, little glimpses of life caught by the French photographer.  
It was a rainy Sunday afternoon in London and the auburn had brought his husband to an exhibition of his favourite photographer in a gallery in Southwark. Despite his love for antiquities and generally speaking for well-established form of art and design, he had grown a passion for photography since his early teenage years, discovering the great work of LIFE's photo-journalism, and moreover, the work of the Magnum Press Agency, amazed by the impression of life carried by those pictures mostly took without the subject posturing. At the age of 17 he bought himself a Leica II, a marvellous camera that he would bring everywhere with him, developing himself the cliches in a laboratory he had settled in an outbuilding of the Holmes countryside cottage. He had some of his pictures printed in Harrow's school paper and in the Imperial College gazette, but he kept most of his work for himself, enjoying the process and the excitement of the moment far more than the result. With time passing by he had less time to dedicate to his passion, but whenever he had the occasion he would disinter the old camera from locker it was usually stored and enjoy the same thrill that he had felt the first time he had had his hands on the device.  
He rarely had shown the pictures he had taken, only Greg being allowed to have his hands on the precious and very intimate collection the auburn had heaped up through the years and the multiple days he had spent walking alone, mostly in the British countryside, to capture the best vision possible, favouring landscape to portraits, maybe because he was most of the time unable to understand the beauty of the human being as well as his masters could. He still had taken some nice pictures of Gregory one of the first time they escaped from London, two summers ago on a beach in Cornwall, keeping one of it in his wallet, another framed on his desk in his private office. This string of pictures was, according to him, one of his best and without any doubt the best portraits he could ever do and he had been very pleased when his boyfriend had told him he never had found himself prettier than on those cliches.

The said boyfriend joined Mycroft in his contemplation of the Balinese dancers, wrapping his right arm around the official's waist, pressing himself against the tall man's body. The auburn rested his hand on the left shoulder of the detective, enjoying the contact of the warm body against his own, simply happy of the afternoon he was spending.  
The two men started wandering around the gallery again, holding hands, stopping a few meters away in front of a large picture portraying a bunch of striped-t-shirt wearing Neapolitan kids taking a nap in deck chairs, most of them in impossible positions, which made them laugh gently.

They kept roaming between the various pictures displayed for a little longer, sometime exchanging a few words in mid-voice, commenting what they were seeing or Mycroft explaining the context or the will of the photographer when the picture had been taken, then, at half past four, they proceeded to the gallery's exit. The last piece exposed wasn't a picture but a self-portrait, drew by Cartier-Bresson at the end of his life, probably the only way for a great photographer to fix his own image for the eternity.  
Greatly affected by the power of the black and white pictures they had seen, the two men sat on a bench, facing the Thames River on the bank side, not talking, just being close one to another, Mycroft arm wrapped around his husbands shoulder, the detective's head resting against the official's own shoulder.

Shortly after they had settled down on the bench, they felt the first drops of the cold rain falling on their face. The auburn opened his legendary umbrella, sheltering Gregory and himself under the large refuge offered by the blue fabric and they decided to move to a tearoom to take an afternoon tea instead of making it home immediately. Mycroft led his partner to the Aqua Shard restaurant on the other side o fthe London Bridge, one of his favourite spot to have tea with its spectacular view on the entire city from the west to the east ends and its exquisite Earl Grey opera cake.  
A page led the two men to the thirty-first floor of the tower where a waiter placed them at a table near the window before bringing them a complete and traditional afternoon tea menu with a glass of Veuve Cliquot champagne. They toasted and Gregory placed a soft and long kiss on the lips of his lover, not paying attention to the shocked look that the ladies at the table near them glanced. Since he had started to date Mycroft, he had learnt not to notice the looks and the comments that people could throw to him even if it was sometimes still really annoying. When he was hanging around with the official, very few people thought of them as a couple if they weren't holding hands or clearly showing that they were in a relationship, mostly because they assume that a man like the elder Holmes, with his strict suits and his manners couldn'be anything else than heterosexual, which makes their reactions when they witnessed the truth even more extreme and less discreet. Luckily, the impressive aura of the auburn prevented, most of the time, the gossipers from addressing their remarks directly to the detective or to his boyfriend.  
Trying to make abstraction of th eladies of the nearby table, the yarder drank a gulp of the tea he had been poured, admiring the view, just slightly spoiled by the grey and cloudy sky but still looking beautiful, the light of the city starting to light up as the darkness was invading the sky.

 

The official's black Jaguar dropped them before Kensington Palace Garden's number 15b just after six. The two men entered the house and hanged their slightly wet coat in the corridor, appraising the warmth provided by the fires alighted in the different rooms.  
Mycroft could hear his son giggling in the living room while he was storing his precious umbrella on the rack near to the entrance door and slipping his feet in navy silk slippers. He stepped in the room few seconds later, finding the little boy in the middle of tickle battle with Molly Hooper. The young woman had offered to babysit the toddler while his fathers were taking an afternoon off, appreciating spending some time with Alden, not having children of her own, despite all the love she had for babies. Even if she had, according to him, a weird sense of humour, the auburn liked the Barts's employee quite a lot, reckoning that she was a dedicated and loyal friend and a strong and independent woman at the same time, two qualities that he valued greatly. As much as he sometime doubts his brother capacity to take care of his son, always feeling more secure when he knew that Dr Watson wouldn't be far from 221B, he had never been worried about letting Alden alone with Molly.  
"Good evening." he said happily, approaching the young woman.  
She looked up and smile before raising to her feet, the little boy in her arm. "Hey Mycroft ! How was the exhibition?"  
"Fascinating. Very powerful picture and vivid portraits." he answered, running his fingers in his son's thin ginger hair. "You would love it I'm sure."  
"Photography is not my expertise field but I'll maybe go and have a look if you recommend it." Molly smiled, handling the little boy to his dad.  
"Well, I do. So, how does the afternoon has been going ?" the official asked, placing a kiss on the toddler's forehead, smelling the scent of baby shampoo.  
"Wonderful. We went to hide park to feed the ducks before it start raining then we had some waffles with hot chocolate and drew for a little while before bathing the little man." replied the young woman, replacing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"He liked the ducks ?" wondered the auburn. "I've meant to bring him there for a little while but I've never had the time to yet..."  
"Yes ! Well I think so at least ... He even tried to cuddle one but I've repressed him of doing so not for him to be bitten." retorted the post-mortem.  
"Well thank you for everything Molly." said Mycroft, smiling to her. "Will you join us for diner ?"  
"No, I'm sorry, I have to leave, I've got an appointment tonight." she answered, looking slightly shy and embarrassed.  
"Oh, well, good luck then." the official wished her, placing a kiss on each of hercheeks and escorting her to the door. He looked at her climbing in his own car which was supposed to bring her back to her flat in Hackney before closing the door and focusing on his son that was playing with his shirt buttons, looking rather pleased at himself every time he succeeded to unbutton it and button it back.  
"Hey little man, what are you doing ?" he giggled to him. "Already striping off man's clothes at your age ?". The toddler didn't understood his father's remark and simply threw him a huge smile.  
"Look daddy !" he said, unbuttoning the auburn's shirt once again. The man laughed genuinely, placing a new kiss on his son's head, unable to be anything else then soft every time the little boy was anywhere near him.

He was heading back to the living room after having advised Michael to start preparing the dinner when he was joined by Gregory who had changed the light blue shirt, black trousers and navy blazer jacket he had been wearing that afternoon for a pair of tight jeans and a black thin V-shapped collar sweater, the sleeves rolled to hiselbows, his barefoot in one of his lover's black silk pair of slippers. While the detective was tickling gently his son, Mycroft couldn't help noticing how sexy the yarder was looking and ran a tender hand on his lower back.  
They settled down on a couch by the fire, Alden playing with the red silk tie the official had just took off, making knots with it and trying to untie it afterward. Greg wa slooking at the toddler, amazed by the talent he showed for this kind of task that a two-years-old was usually unable to achieve.  
"Your son is a little genius." he said in a low voice to his partner sat beside him with the little boy on his lap.  
"It's your son too Gregory ..." remarked the auburn with a smooth smile to his boyfriend.  
"He is way more of a Holmes than of a Lestrade ... I would never had been able to do this at his age trust me." laughed the detective meekly.  
"Don't say that, you are the brightest man I've ever met darling." lectured him the official in an amused voice.  
"Rubbish. I'm just a little cop and you come from the Holmes brainy family ... I'm fine with that, I don't mind being your slow little boyfriend ..." the DI smiled, placing a kiss on Mycroft's cheek.  
The latter wrapped his arm around his husband's hips and brought him closer. "I would give up all the brainy Holmes neurons and DNA if I had to just for an hour with you..." he whispered to his lover's ear.


	32. Friends

"Oh piss off !" a man's voice outbursted.  
Mycroft was walking down the hospital corridor and he had no trouble guessing the voice belonged to his brother. It has been nearly three weeks since the French events and the doctors had finally gave their assent for the consulting detective to return home, probably for the nurses greatest pleasure, according to what was happening every time one of them tried to force the younger Holmes to do anything. When arriving in front of the right door, the official saw one of them exiting the room, mumbling to herself something about putting the breakfast tray down the black-haired's ass next time he complained, an idea that made the auburn chuckle while he was stepping in.  
"Good morning brother mine ! So how many people have you roasted since this morning ?" he teased the young man sat back against the bedhead.  
"They don't want to let me put my suit on by myself !" he exclaimed. "I am not disabled !". He was looking rather furious, as if the fact of the nurse offering her help was any kind of personal outrage to his integrity.  
"So instead you prefer not dressing up at all ?" sighed the elder Holmes, glancing a disapproving look at his naked brother. "That's childish, even for you Sherlock.".  
"I wasn't going to let her help me and she wouldn't let me do it myself !" he justified himself giving his brother a shocked look.  
Without saying anything Mycroft threw Sherlock his shirt and suit, not willing to spend his entire forenoon arguing with him. Muttering to himself, the latter started dressing up while the official was collecting the miscellaneous consulting detective's belonging, putting them in a black sports bag. A few minutes later, they were ready to leave, the younger Holmes still looking offended and bored at the same time.

The auburn's car took about half an hour to bring them back to Baker Street because of the traffic, the black-haired looking away during most of the journey while the official was going through the morning news, smiling to himself when reading some informations he had himself tampered with before they were to be fed to the public. They were greeted on the doorstep by a very pleased Mrs Hudson.  
"Oh Sherlock ! Look at yourself !" she hugged him, making the young man briefly smile, something he tried to hide to his brother by turning slightly aside.  
"Mrs Hudson." the auburn nodded while passing ahead her and starting climbing the stairs to the famous detective's flat.  
"I'll make you two a cuppa." the old lady proposed, not that she cared about the answer. Despite the fact of saying that she was a landlady and not a housekeeper, she always ended up cooking and cleaning for Sherlock, not that she really cares actually, the latter often bringing a little excitement to her quite drab life and himself being kinder with her than with any other human in a strange mother-son like relationship.  
Three seconds after stepping in the living room, the younger Holmes was already back in his armchair, immersing himself in his mind palace. Mycroft put the black bag down on the floor near the couch before crossing the room to the desk before which John was settled, answering to his email. The two men shook hands, neither of them feeling really offended by the detective's rudeness, both accustomed to his often coarse behavior.  
"Dr Watson." greeted the official.  
"Mycroft." replied the doctor with a little smile.  
The elder Holmes hadn'tgot the occasion to speak to John since his brother's first night in the hospital, just calling him quickly the day before to advise him that he was bringing Sherlock back home the next morning. By what he had deduced from his brother's behaving and the fact that Watson was still casually sitting in 221B and haven't moved out of the flat, he reckoned that the discussion had been if not well, at least not that badly, but he still wasn't sure of what to expect of the two men and was trying to think to the best way of finding out without seeming rude or indecorous.  
"So how is Alden going ?" wondered the blonde, gesturing to the other one to take a seat.  
The auburn grabbed a chair from the other side of the desk and cautiously sat down, slightly straightening his trousers, an OCD demeanor that ripped out a giggle from the army man. Looking curiously to the man in front of him, not understanding why he was laughing, Mycroft replied to him. "He is fine. He is starting to take piano lessons at the nursery."  
"Piano ? Isn't that a bit tricky for a so young children ?" retorted John, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well, I've learned it at his age and Sherlock started violin pretty much at the same time. Plus piano is very good for coordination and memory."advised the elder Holmes, as if it was the most natural activity for a toddler.  
"I guess that's a Holmes trait probably." smiled the doctor at the moment Mrs Hudson was entering the room, a tray with a teapot and her nicer china cups. She put down her charge on the coffee table near John's armchair and poured three cups, displaying one near Sherlock despite the fact she knew he wouldn't notice it and probably won't drink it, and handled the two other a cup each. "Thank you." both of the men told her.

"It's nice to see him back in his chair !" grinned the old lady, nodding toward the consulting detective.  
"Absolutely delightful to have the family back together." smirked the official, teasing the two other discreetly.  
"Oh Mycroft Holmes ! Aren't you please with your brother being out of the hospital ?" lectured thelandlady.  
Feeling slightly insulted that someone could implied that he wasn't carrying about his brother, the official tried to control himself and without divesting himself from his smirk he retorted to the lady. "Shall I remember you I've been on the field to pull Sherlock out of trouble ?"  
Mrs Hudson shook her head, smiling a little thinking that the Holmes had definitely a weird sensof brotherly compassion and stepped out of the room.  
"Why haven't you call me to escort you to France ?" asked John suddenly, a few seconds after the landlady had exited.  
"Well I had Gregory for my security and enough agents on the field." retorted the auburn. "And I didn't thought you would come either actually.". The last sentence wasn't genuinely true but he knew that it would probably provoke a reaction from his interlocutor.  
"Of course I would have come !" responded the soldier quickly, looking a little hurt. "Why wouldn't I ?"  
"Well, I don't know. You are his flatmates, why would you put yourself in that much trouble for someone who simply pay half of the rent ?" replied Mycroft, faking ingenuity.  
"Because I'm his d ... hmm his ... friend." exclaimed the blonde, feeling suddenly embarrassed .  
"Oh, I suppose I've been mistaking then. Friends, it's not something that run in family." the official explained, trying not to show that he had understood what Dr Watson was going to say but internally smiling at himself, genuinely happy for his brother and relieved at the idea that it would, at least, keep him away from Henry.  
"And how is Greg doing ? He told me he had some case waiting for Sherlock." quickly said John, hurrying up to change subject.  
"Yes, wellI've taken the liberty of bringing a few files he wished you to look at. They are in the bag." the auburn answered, his voice back to his normal formal tone. "And Greg is fine, thank you for asking.". He drank the last gulp of his tea before standing up, soon imitated by the doctor who shook his hand and escorted him to the living room before grabbing the bag and getting the Scotland Yard's report out of it.  
While stepping in his car, Mycroft couldn't repress a smile. He fastened his seat belt and told to his chauffeur to drive him to the Diogene club coming back to his formal and a bit uncaring self, knowing that a though day was waiting for him and that it wasn't time for sentiments, keeping them for later, when he would be comfortably settled in his couch near the fire or under his warm duvet.

 

Gregory entered the Holmes Mansion, observing that his husband wasn't back home yet. He sighed in relief and headed to the kitchen where he could hear the cook moving around.  
"Good evening Michael." he greeted him, opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of orange juice.  
"Good evening sir." replied the young man, bowing a little. This was really something he couldn't get use to thought the detective while pouring himself a glass of juice and putting back the bottle where it belongs. He had no more compunction living in one of the most expensive house of one of the most expensive street in the world, neither does he had scruples in using Mycroft's car and driver or having a maid and a cook, but the bowing and the 'sir' thing was, according to him, really too much. He had tried to explain to the employees to stop doing it but they were used to treat their landlord like this and couldn't change their wont.  
"Have we received any post ?" he asked the cook, drinking a gulp of his beverage.  
"Yes sir, it's on Mr Holmes desk, in the office." smiled Michael, cutting tomatoes in tiny cubes.  
The inspector nodded in acknowledgment and mad his way to the groundfloor room where his husband used to work when he was at home, his glass in one of his hand. He put it down on a coffee table in a corner and grabbed the stack of envelopes, finding the one he was looking for nearly at the end of the pile. He opened it to check the content and smiled at the sight of the two tickets that was enclosed in it. He quickly put them back in the envelope and left the room, seizing his glass on his way out and climbing the stairs to the dressing room. He opened his socks's drawer and slipped the envelope under his football socks, somewhere he was sure his boyfriend will never come look.  
Chuckling to himself he then took off his suit and shirt to put on something more comfortable and finished his glass. He was feeling great like every year when Christmas was coming but this year was even more exciting as it would be Alden's first Christmas at home and Greg and Mycroft was supposed to go shopping for the occasion the upcoming Saturday. He was putting a white sweater on when he heard his partner entering the house and closing the front door behind him and the detective dashed downstairs, catching his son in the corridor and lifting him in his arms.  
"Hello little man." he said, placing a kiss on the toddler's forehead before turning to the elder Holmes who was hanging his coat and the little boy's one. "Good evening honey." he added to him, kissing him tenderly on the lips. The official ran his long and thin fingers on his lover's cheek, gazing softly at him.


	33. December is Christmas

Greg tried to find his way in the crowded shelving of the department store. He had separated from his partner to get the Christmas wreaths while the official was to get his lover's present on another floor. The detective grabbed a couple of silver and blue angels on a shelf and added them to his basket before noticing a superb glass star that would look marvellous on top of the 8 feet high tree Mycroft had had delivered the same morning at the Holmes Mansion.  
He seized the star but stopped in his movement, suddenly wondering it was really safe to have something that fragile in the same room than a baby. He stayed stationary, thinking during a few seconds, before being told off by an old lady that was trying to get her hand on some hideous little elves to hang. Considering that the star would be fixed on the top of the tree and according to the high of the fir, he decided that it wasn't that of a danger and cautiously deposited the box containing the star in his basket.  
It was difficult to walk and catch things on the shelves with the mass of people hurrying around the magnificent decorations the shop offered. Most of them weren't even customers, only tourists dragged in there by the reputation the shop had grown out of the show ITV had produced the year before on its founder Harry Gordon Selfridges and Gregory was starting to understand why his partner always tried to avoid shopping on weekends when it was possible, and especially in this time in the year.  
Willing to avoid the crowd for a while, the detective proceed to the men's clothing section, thinking that he could do with a new bowtie to wear with his tuxedo. He wandered for a while, admiring the different outfits displayed on the mannequin before a salesman approached him.  
"Good morning sir. May I help you ?" asked the tall blonde man, smiling to theDI.  
"Well, I'm looking for a bowtie actually." replied the inspector.  
"Sure. What kind of suit is it to wear with ?" questioned the shop assistant, leading his client to a counter on which were displayed ties and bows, organized by brands and colours.  
"Hmm... A black classic tuxedo. Tom ford one." answered Greg while blonde was going around the counter and started to pick out some boxes from a console behind it.  
"Right, so shall we have a look at some classic bows or are you looking for something a bit more fancy to contrast with your diner jacket ?" continued to question the salesman.  
"Classic is good." smiled the detective, taking a look at the first bow the man was showing him. After a dozen of minutes at looking at the different choice the shop assistant had to proposed hi, the DI decided himself on black Ralf Lauren Purple Label silk bowtie with a rich velvety texture two-piece self-tie that would advantageously substitute to the old M&S ready-to-wear one he had bought years ago for a party at Scotland Yard.  
He was back in the christmas decoration section when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He grabbed it, careful not to drop his basket and stepped aside from the shelves, taking thecall.  
"Hello ?" he started, not hearing much because of the surrounding hubbub.  
"Gregory. Have you finished picking up the adornments ?" he heard his partner saying through the noise.  
"Yes, I think so." replied the detective, half-yelling to get heard.  
"Right, will you meet me at the Dolly's for a coffee ?" proposed Mycroft who probably had found Gregory's present by now.  
"Yes, perfect see you there in a couple of minutes." answered the yarder before hanging up the call. It actually took him a bit less than 15 minutes to find his way to the coffee, mistaking it with one of the numerous other situated at the exact opposite of the store before finding the right one.

When he finally arrived, the auburn was already sat at one of the art-deco inspired café's table, a perfectly wrapped box by his side and a pleased smile on his lips. The detective placed a kiss on his husband's cheek before sitting down on the chair opposite him and placing his own bags around him.  
"So, any good purchase ?" wondered Mycroft, looking rather amused at the sight of the numerous packages.  
"Yes, I've found a marvellous star, pure beauty !" replied Gregory, looking pleased at himself.  
"Great ! Tho I'll let you put it up, I'm not really that confident when it comes to climbing on a ladder actually ..." chuckled the official, taking a look at the café's menu.  
"Come on, a big boy like you, having the fear of heights ?" giggled the inspector, selecting a Cappuccino while his boyfriend decided himself on a Passion fruit and Orange Tea, one of the house speciality.  
"It's not heights, it's the ladders the problem !" protested the auburn. "I can't stand them since Sherlock made me fall from one when I was 12."  
The yarder couldn't repressed a laugh at the idea of a toddler Sherlock being Machiavellian enough to make his brother fall from it, even if it only half-surprised him that it actually had happened now that he knew well enough the Holmes family. He was still chortling when a waiter brought them their beverages, his husband trying to look pissed at him despite the smile on his face, making Greg laugh even harder.  
"Have you find what you were looking for ?" asked the detective when he finally came back to his mind.  
"Yes, obviously." the auburn answered, gesturing toward the wrapped box. "But this is the most pathetic attempt I've ever heard to try to make me say what is in that box."  
Faking to be disappointed, the yarder punched the table gently. "It was worth a try I suppose." he mumbled.  
Mycroft grabbed his lover's hand and kissed it softly. "You'll have to wait two more weeks darling ..." he added in a tender voice.

 

Gregory was trying to attach a silver ball on one of the highest branch of the tree, having many difficulties because of the little boy clamped to his left leg, shouting at the top of his voice. "I want to do it Papa ! I want to do it !".  
Sighing slightly, the detective lifted his son in his arms and gave him the ball. "Ok, here you go. Be careful right ?" he said softly, indicating to the toddler where to display the decoration. Half of the adornments had already been implemented but the help provided by Alden was only slowing the yarder down but despite the fact that this task was going to take him hours if he continued at this rhythm, he was enjoying greatly this father and son moment.  
Mycroft stepped in the room quietly, staying unnoticed by his partner and snapped a couple of pictures of the two loves of his life before Greg turned his head to him, smiling hugely when seeing that the official was carrying his camera, something the detective wished he would do more regularly, knowing that photography was one of the rare thing that never failed to make him happy. The auburn approached the tree, contemplating the work already achieved, a little smirk on his face. He picked up a blue ball from its box and handle it to the kid who hanged it near to the other one.  
The elder Holmes never had liked Christmas that much, finding it dull to celebrate the birth of, in his eyes, a fictional character, by using another fictional figure and condemning everyone to dreadful family dinner, but since he was dating Gregory, he found himself having rather a good feeling in Christmas party and present exchange and even this pre-celebration arrangement was bringing him more happiness than he would ever dare to admit.  
They weren't fully done when Michael entered the living room carrying a tray with a teapot, cups and biscuits. Letting down their embellishment, the three of them sat down on the couch beside the fire. The cook poured two cups of tea for the men and handled Alden plastic goblet filled with home-made hot chocolate. Mycroft picked up a biscuit and dipped it in the chocolate before feeding it to his son. His boyfriend imitated him, unless, instead of feeding it to the toddler, he forced the biscuit to the auburn's mouth, keeping the last morsel for himself by kissing him on the lips before he got the time to eat it entirely.

"That's childish !" protested Mycroft, giggling.  
"Come on, it's Christmas !" laughed the detective.  
"No, it's not ! In case you weren't aware Christmas is on December the 25th, not the 8th!" retorted the official, wiping out chocolate drops from his son's chin.  
"Don't be such a stick-in-the-mud ! We are in December, it's Christmas !" expostulated Greg, pulling out his tongue.  
"Don't do this, you'll give Alden ideas ! I don't want my son to be as rude as my husband !" chuckled the auburn, placing another kiss on the DI's lips.  
"You bast... baboon !" retorted his partner, grabbing a cushion on the couch and smashing it on the other man's head. Putting his son down on the floor, the official grabbed another cushion and struck back, starting a battle between the two men, quickly joined by the child who couldn't figure why he would have to stay away from the fun. The ran after the room, chasing each other until Mycroft stroked an unadjusted hit and blown up one of the chinacup displayed on the coffee table, splatting tea and bits of porcelain all over the floor.  
Alarmed by the sound of the crockery breaking up, Michael dashed to the living room, bringing a sweeper and a mop with him. He kneeled beside the coffee table and helped Greg picking up the china bits while the official was retaining his son from injuring himself on the cutting pieces and trying to calm him down from the state of excitement the cushion battle had put him in. He lifted the toddler against his chest and rocked him gently whispering him one of the few lullabies he knew. "Hush, little baby, don't say a word, / Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird. / And if that mockingbird don't sing, / Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring. / And if that diamond ring turns brass, / Daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass. / And if that looking glass gets broke, / Daddy's gonna buy you a billy-goat. / And if that billy-goat don't pull, / Daddy's gonna buy you a cart and bull. / And if that cart and bullturn over, / Daddy's gonna buy you a dog named Rover. / And if that dog named Rover won't bark. / Daddy's gonna to buy you and horse and cart. / And if that horse and cart fall down, / Well, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."  
By the time he was finished with his song, the two other men had cleaned up the mess and the cook had brought another cup and Mycroft sat back down on the couch, his son on his lap toying with his jacket's silver button. He grabbed a cup and drank a gulp of tea, a little upset of the loss of one of the cup of his precious tea service, a present made to him by the queen herself as a thanking once he had forestalled a conspiracy that nearly cost her Majesty her life.


	34. Christmas party

Gregory sighed of despair and untied the messy kink he had just achieved to set up. He was locked in the bathroom for more than an hour trying to put the finishing touch to his Christmas outfit, but this gesture that was seeming so easy when he someone else was doing it in front of him was, in fact not that simple and was starting to drive him completely nut. He let out a string of swear words in mid voice before exiting the bathroom, the bowtie dangling down his neck, resolved to ask his partner some help, not being allowed any more attempt if he didn't wanted to be awfully late for dinner.  
He found Mycroft in the living room elegantly sat in the Havana leather couch, his legs crossed in front of him, his son curled against him, reading out loud a Lewis Carroll novel. He was wearing his finest cobalt blue Kashmir suit assorted with a houndstooth patterned tie and pouch making his profound blue eyes look more intense than they usually already were. The little boy, him, was wearing the same Kashmir tailored suit he had worn on his first visit to Lestrade's parents, a little knitted tie knotted loosely around his neck .  
The detective approached his husband and sat behind him, a sad pout on his face. The official interrupted his reading and put the book down on the coffee table in front of him before turning to his lover.  
"Having a bit of an issue ?" he chuckled, running a soft finger on the other man cheek.  
"Hmm... Stop taunting me and give me a hand..." retorted the yarder in a false unamused voice.  
The auburn giggled one last time before taking care of his boyfriend's bowtie, turning it into a nice and distinguished accessory in a couple of seconds, making the DI pout again. "How is it possible you succeeded and I didn't ?" he moaned.  
"Because you are my slow little boyfriend and I'm the great and magnificently brainy Mycroft Holmes, that's why." laughed the official, placing a kiss on the other man's lips.  
"Piss off." complained Greg before standing up again. "When does Rudolf is supposed to arrive ?"  
"He told me he would be there around eight. Should be any minutes now." replied the auburn, slamming his hands one against the other and getting up from the couch. The toddler who had stayed silent during the entire conversation started whimpering, begging for his fathers's attention. The detective patted him on the head, shushing at him. "Hey little man, I'm talking to your daddy ... We are right here."  
Mycroft glanced him an eloquent look. "Only child, always seeking attention aren't they ?" he said in a smile.  
"I've never been an attention seeker." remarked the inspector. "Maybe because my dad didn't spoiled me that much ...".  
The official pulled out his tongue. They often had those kinds of private jokes about their son's education and the auburn would usually loose to his partner, far too concious that he was giving Alden all the attention he haven't got when growing up himself, making him a pampered boy and knowing that he would have the greatest difficulties to give him any limits or to punish him when he will grow up, ultimate reaction to his own too rigorous education.

As he was sighing at this thought, he heard the doorbell ringing and dashed to the door, revealing Rudolf Holmes who was standing right behind it, a longblack coat and a purple scarf covering his party outfit, and a huge Harrods's bag in his left hand. Stepping aside, his nephew allowed him in and placed a soft kiss on both of his cheeks.  
"Good evening uncle. Happy Christmas !" he told him with a gentle smile.  
"Mycroft, my favourite nephew !" replied the old man, apparently delighted to be invited to the party, something he rarely had experienced with the rest of the Holmes family. "Where could I put this ?" he added, gesturing toward the bag he was carrying.  
The official waited until he had hanged his coat and scarf in the corridor before leading him to the living room and opened the door of a little cupboard where the other presents had been stored, out of the sight of the toddler. "You shall put them there." he whispered, not to be heard by the little boy.  
They joined the detective on the sofas, the auburn pouring himself and his uncle a glass of fine Tullamore 14 old Irish single malt whisky, favouring Valdobbiadene Prosecco for his partner who wasn't really keen with strong alcohol before dinner. The three men were chatting warmly about a Wagner opera that was to perform at the Royal Albert Hall a few weeks later and that they were all willing to attend when Hugh and Vera Lestrade rang the doorbell. Their son greeted them in and made them put their own presents in the same cupboards than the other before offering them a seat and a drink. Lestrade's parents hadn't met with Rudolf since Alden's birthday a couple of months ago and they gave him a warm salute, genuinely happy to see the man they consider like a smart and kind human being and like the equal to Mycroft of what they were to Greg.  
Once everybody had settleddown, Michael brought them a range of sandwiches and savourypastries, displaying them nicely on the coffee table between themall. The official grabbed a little crab and lime pie, and bites it,staying elegant and classy even when eating something composed oflaminated paste, an action his husband and most of the people aroundthe table were absolutely incapable of achieving.  
"So, what country do you plan to visit next Vera ?" asked the auburn to his mother-in-law with a grin while the three other men were talking about the rugby results, something that was of very little interest to both of them.  
"We are still hesitating between Turkey and Bali. Hugh would prefer Turkey as he is not really comfortable with plane but I have to admit that it would be a nice change to get a bit farer sometimes." replied the old woman before drinking a gulp of her own Prosecco.  
"I wouldn't risk myself into Turkey at the moment if I were you." advised the elder Holmes. "It's not exactly what we could call a safe place at the moment with all what is going on in middle-east. Well, Bali is safer at least."  
"Really? Well I'll tell that to Hugh, maybe that would make him change his mind." simply retorted Vera, grabbing a cucumber and cream sandwich.  
"I was thinking about bringing Gregory to India next summer, do you reckon he would appreciate it ?" questioned the official, a little anxious at the answer.  
"Oh ... Yes, I suppose. He had talked about taking a gap year to visit the world after Uni but then he got recruited at Scotland Yard and actually never travelled that much but I'm sure he would be really happy to get to visit India." smirked the old lady, glancing the man a warm and motherly look. "Would you bring Alden with you ?"  
"I'm not sure, I doubt it's really appropriated for a child of that age but I know that some people do. I suppose it depends on where you are visiting ..." replied Mycroft gesturing in uncertainty.

It was already nearly 10 when they join the dinning room and sat around the large wooden table covered with an immaculate white cloth, the finest china plates and silver cutlery displayed carefully in front of each of the guest's chair. Greg strapped his son in his highchair and sat beside him, joined by his mother on the other side. They had one of the most pleasant dinner Mycroft could recalled himself of, enjoying the finest meal the cook was able to prepare and conversing about several subjects, including a very interesting debate between Rudy and Hugh on the best recent adaptation of Shakespeare's Hamlet, Holmes assessing that a classic adaptation was a better adaptation that those who were trying to modernise it when Lestrade was sustaining the contrary, thinking that those modern updating could draw a new audience to the theater, a position the auburn was strongly agreeing with even if, for himself, he usually enjoyed more the 'in-costume' representations.  
After this cordial fray, they proceeded back to the living room to enjoy their dessert, a mulberry and lemon pie with a glass of Mumm's finest champagne. It was far past midnight and Alden was falling asleep in his Papa's arms. Taking advantage of the little boy's inattention, Mycroft and Rudy pulled out the present from the closet and displayed them under the tree before the detective awaken the toddler.  
"Hey sleeping beauty ..." he whispered to him, running his fingers tenderly in the ginger's hair. "Do you want to have a look at what Father Christmas had brought you ?". At the name of Father Christmas the child awaken fully and screamed of excitation. The inspector put him on the floor and he ran to the stack of wrapped boxes in the corner of the room.  
He started lacerating the paper of a huge box Rudy had handled him, without noticing that the auburn had grabbed his camera and was snapping a few pictures of him and of the assistance that was concentrated on the little boy effervescence. The present turned up to be a small Mickey Mouse red bike brought by his grandparents that he insisted to try out, driving it round the room a couple of times before focusing on another box.  
Mycroft picked up a golden wrapped box and present it to his husband, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Happy Christmas darling ..." he murmured to his ear. The detective unwrapped the small package carefully, revealing a black case containing a black Hublot Big Bang luxury Swiss watch, without any doubt the most impressive piece of jewellery the inspector ever had owned. The auburn fixed it to his partner's wrist before hugging him closely.  
During this time the toddler had discovered Rudy's present, a remote controlled plane and one of his parent's numerous gifts, a lovely Zorro costume that Vera was helping him to put on. Gregory grabbed a red envelope and handled it to the auburn, smiling tenderly. He had secured them two tickets for a Swan Lake production single representation that the Royal Ballet was to give in March fora charity and that had been sold out for months. Smirking hugely the official placed a kiss on his lover's cheek. "You are full of resources it seems... Thank you, Gregory ."  
When all the boxes had been opened, the living room was in a complete mess, paper all over the floor and toy creating a huge pile around Alden, who was tremendously enjoying himself, not tiered at all any more, his pleased whooping provoking the adults giggles.


	35. Marcus

"Look at this one, darling!" smiled Greg, gesturing toward one of the puppies that were running in the field, making the official chuckle.  
They were inthe middle of the Kent countryside at the Jamie Pitt's Kennel, a famous beagle breeding, choosing a puppy for Alden. It has been a few years Mycroft had wanted a dog, thinking that they were way superiorto cats and one of the most intelligent and hearty animal but Gregory had always been reluctant, considering that they had neither the space neither the time to host a dog. The auburn had worked during months to convince him that the Holmes Mansion, despite it's luxury carpeting and precious piece of art displayed around the House was a perfect environment for a puppy and that Michael could take care ofthe animal if they were to be sometime to busy to do it themselves. He recently had used the excuse that it would give Alden some company and a sense of responsibility to take care of a dog and that had finished convincing the detective who had agreed to accompany his husband to the kennel after making him promise that he wouldn't try to adopt any other animal, not even the tinyest goldfish.  
DI Lestrade had absolutely nothing against animals whatsoever but he remembered adopting a kitten with Eleanor when Sarah was still a baby and having only problems with her, always having to clean after her mess and trying his best forbidding her to destroy everything he possessed, especially his shirt which seems to be one of her favourite toy. He had ended up nick naming the cat the "ultimate devilish weapon" and had felt quite relieved, even if he knew he shouldn't had felt that way, when he had to give it to one of his ex-wife's friend after they discovered that Lucas was allergic to cat's hair. So when he had learnt that Mycroft wished to adopt an animal, he had first refused stubbornly, really not willing to put himself into all that troubles any more and considering that his lover's gardenless house was certainly nothing of a place for a dog. But as always, the auburn had succeeded to convince him, promising him that he would not choose a bulky or fidgety breed and that he would make all the arrangement required without needing the yarder's help.

"So, which one do you like the most ?" wondered Mycroft after about half an hour of watching the puppies wandering around the field.  
"The one with the red collar seems nice to me."answered the DI, gesturing toward a small dog running after a ball in the distance. "What about you ?"  
"Oh if it was up to me I'll take the dozen, but as you don't want ..." giggled his boyfriend. "The red seems nice to me to, honey."  
"Well, we are settled then !" replied Greg, taking the other man's hand and making their way back to a little shelter that was use as an office by the kennel owner.  
"Gentlemen !" smiled the man when he saw them approaching. "So, made a choice ?"  
"Yes, we would have the red collar one if it's possible." answered the auburn in a smirk.  
"Right, I'll have it prepared for you while we sort out the paperwork if it pleases you." proposed the owner, introducing the two other in his office and offering them a seat. "Have you thought about a name for this little bad boy ?"  
Mycroft and the detective looked at each other for a second. They both had a name in mind but couldn't agreed on it, both thinking that theirs was best, in a very childish argument. The official spoke quicker. "Marcus ! We have thought about Marcus." he half yelled, smiling to his partner in triumph.  
"You thought of it ... I still think Gravy was nicer ..." grumbled Gregory, childlike.  
The auburn placed a little kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. "Too bad..." he mocked him, sitting down on the chair the man had proposed him. They stayed in the office for more than 20 minutes, signing a stack of paper and listening to the kennel owner's recommendations, despite the fact the official had already read all he could find on beagles and knew apparently much more than the man himself.  
"Well, we are sorted, gentlemen" finally said the man, clapping his hands together. "Richard must have prepared Marcus by now.".  
They exited the office to find a young teenager sat in the grass, cuddling the puppy, a plastic bag laid down beside him. When he saw them, he jumped on his feet and handled Greg the little dog. Patting him on the head, the detective smiled fondly to the official. That was it then, he was married, had a kid and a dog, a car and a secured job, he was now a grown up for good and he found it strangely pleasant. Having no more business to do in this place, they joined the car after shaking the two other men's hand briefly and tried to settle the dog the best they could on the beige leather middle seat before climbing in the Jaguar themselves.  
Sun was running low and by the time they entered London, it was already pitch dark and the traffic was so loaded it took them more time to reach Kensington than to come from Kent to London. Mycroft grabbed the puppy before he had the chance to escape by the door the detective had just opened and brought him near to his chest.  
"Come on silly little boy, we are going to say hello to Alden ok ?" he whispered to him, gently caressing the puppy's head.  
When he entered the house, the little boy was running in the corridor, dressed in the Zorro's costume he'd got for Christmas, battling with an invisible opponent, shouting happily. As soon as the toddler saw his father he dashed to him, clamouring even greater and trying to see what the official had in his arms. Grinning at the sight of his son, the auburn put the dog on the floor, provoking a gasp of excitation by the kid.  
"Say hello to Marcus." he told him, kneeling beside the dog.  
"Hello Marcus!" repeated the boy happily, patting the animal gently. "He going to stay at home Daddy ?"  
"Yes darling, it's ours now." replied the elder Holmes, standing up again and hanging his coat and scarf. "Why won't you show him the house ?"  
The little boy had no need to be prayed to do so and jumped on his feet. "Come on doggy !" he exclaimed, smiling hugely to the animal. He started by the living room, closely followed by Gregory who was making sure the animal won't climbed on the couch or damaged a piece of art by accident while jumping around. The youngster then proceed to the dining room and the kitchen before leading the dog upstairs.  
During this time, Mycroft was putting the finishing touch to Marcus's basket in the living room's corner by displaying in it the toy's the kennel owner had given them and filled the dog's bowls with water and food, placing it far enough from any gueridons and fragile object to make sure that the animal wouldn't knock one out fortuity. He was happy of his son reaction to the dog arrival, confident enough that the little boy would take great care of him, judging by the way he had patted him when he had met him for the first time.

 

"DI. Greg Lestrade, listening" said the man in a bored voice, picking up the call.  
"Mr Lestrade ? I'm sorry to bother you, it's Alicia Bowles, from the nursery." apologize the young woman.  
"Oh, hello. What's the matter ?" wondered the policeman, playing with his pen.  
"Well, Alden seems to be a little sick sadly." explained the childcarer "It would be better if you or your partner pick him up and bring him to the doctor I think."  
The detective sighed and laid down against the backrest of his seat. "Ok right, I'm coming. I'll be there in half an hour." he advised her, running a hand in his hair in exhaustion.  
"Thanks Mr Lestrade. I'm waiting for you." agreed the young woman before hanging up the call.  
The inspector stood up and started putting a little order the files displayed in front of him before grabbing his coat and his scarf and exiting his office. He walked quickly to the other side of the corridor and knocked on his superior's office door.  
"Come in." a voice with a heavy cockney accent said from the inside.  
Greg opened the door and slipped his head in the room."Hmm ... Boss ... I'm sorry but I must leave early ... My son is sick you see." he explained.  
"Hmm." replied the other man, not even looking up, apparently focused on a hard case. "Agreed.".  
The DI closed the door and dashed to his car in the underground car park. He started the engine and grabbed his phone while exiting the building and taking the nursery's direction.  
"John. It's Greg." he introduced himself to his interlocutor.  
"Hi Greg ! What can I do for you ?" wondered the soldier.  
"Are you at the surgery today ?" questioned the DI, braking suddenly to avoid a pedestrian who decided to cross the road just in front of him, far away from any marked pathway.  
"Well yes. Why, do you need me at the Yard or are you heading up to Baker Street ?" replied the doctor, drinking a gulp of his tea.  
"No, I need a doctor actually. Well not me, but Alden do." Chuckled Gregory.  
"That's an unusual request of yours !" laughed Watson. "Well, yes come over, I'll try to fit you in the schedule or I'll ask Sarah to take care of you."  
"Thanks. I should be there in less than an hour. Thanks again John" smiled the detective.  
"Ok, see ya." agreed the other man before suspending the conversation.  
The yarder pocketed his phone and speeded up a little on the nearly empty road. Fifteen minutes later he was parking the car in front of the Victorian building that harboured the nursery and rang the door. The young woman in charge of the place let him in and led him to the nap room where Alden was laid down on a little bed, clearly not feeling really well.  
"It's been a couple of hours he is not feeling that good. At first, we thought he just was tired or upset, that sometime have this kind of effect on toddlers, but I think it's a bit more serious than that." explained the childcarer. "It would probably wiser to show him to a doctor."  
"Yes, I've already asked a friend of mine to see him." retorted the detective, picking up the little boy's bag and lifting his son against his chest.  
"Great. Let us know if Alden will be there tomorrow or if you are keeping him at home if you can." required Alicia before leading Greg back to the door. The inspector strapped the sleepy and suffering toddler in his booster and climbed backin the car, looking worryingly at his son in the mirror.


	36. Baron Samedi and Mr Calaveras

Mycroft adjusted his skull mask, last touch of his Baron Samedi disguise, rectified the buttons of his tail jacket and grabbed his cane before exiting the car and offering his arm to his husband. The detective was arboring a complete calaveras face make up assorted to his top hat, blackwaist band and trousers, red bowtie and white shirt, looking, in the eyes of his partner, damn frighting and awfully sexy.  
The auburn leaded the other man to the door of what seemed to the yarder like an anonymous building and knocked 3 times on the door. A few seconds later, a bouncer appeared in front of them and the elder Holmes showed him what looked like a red and black visit card. At the sight of the piece of paper, the man stepped aside, letting the two visitors inside with a little nod.  
"What is this exactly Myc' ?" wondered the inspector to whom the auburn hadn't said the entire truth about tonight's destination, limiting his enlightenment to the strict minimum, saying that he was taking him out somewhere where disguises were compulsory.  
"Welcome to the New Year party of the Lazarus Club." explained the official in mid-voice. "One of the innermost club in London. A place where we always can meet some ...interesting people ...".  
The room where they were now standing was upholstered of red and black silk and velvet hanging, enlighten only by candles and dim lights, and dark wood tables and heavy velvet lined armchairs were displayed in every corner. Despite the already important crowd settled around the tables, the sound level was quite low, covered solely by the sound of the jazz music provided by the band on the stage, giving the room an atmosphere of intimacy and secrecy nearly mystic that was probably explaining the attraction Mycroft could have for the place.  
The latter proceeded to an unoccupied table in the opposite corner of the room. They sat down and the two people wearing Venetian masks at the table beside them bowed silently to salute. The auburn replied with the same little bow, quickly imitated by his boyfriend who supposed it was a kind ofspecial salute that had to be done when you were to be admit I this kind of place.  
"What does all this mean ?" the Greg whispered to his partner, not really understanding what was happening.  
"Wait and see ..." chuckled Mycroft before catching the half-annoyed, half-furious look the DI was glancing him. "You could probably find here some of the most powerful or most secretive people in the world. People you won't see partying anywhere else then here without it causing an outrage."  
"People of your keen." remarked the detective with a smirk.  
"Likely enough, yes. Masks offer anonymity ... The club provides ... the party." replied his husband. It was impossible to read his expression hidden behind his mask but the yarder would have bet without taking that much risk that the official was at the moment observing all the other guess, trying to deduce who was hidden behind the masks, sure enough that it could one day come to a use.  
The inspector was to answer when a waiter, him too hidden behind a mask, served them a glass of champagne before disappearing in silence. "You see Gregory, no questions, no wonder or unwarranted look and judgement. Just good food and good music." resumed the auburn.  
"And the usual level of secrecy you can't live without." laughed gently the policeman.  
Mycroft grabbed his lover's hand and started toying with his fingers. "Who do not dream of secret meeting between nicely dressed gentlemen on the rhythm of a jazz orchestra ?"  
"You have indeed a very romantic side or is that just the James Bond part of you speaking ?" smiled the detective.  
"Can't it be both ?" retorted the official, his voice soft.  
"I suppose I could see the appeal in both ..." answered Greg with a wink before drinking a gulp of his champagne.

 

As the evening was going on, the sound level of the room started rising a little and people started to swarmed on the dancefloor, moving on the rhythm of the joyful sound of the 30's and 40's jazz hits that the orchestra was playing. The two men had just finished the main course when Mycroft raised to his feet and grabbed his partner by the arm dragging him in the middle of the other couples dancing. Holding both his partner's hands, the official started moving his feet and balancing himself from one side to the other on the music, waiting for the detective to imitate him before leading him around the room, making him turn on himself and efflorescing the yarder's lips at time without ever kissing him.  
After a few minutes of unrestrained rhythm, the band slowed down to a shady and sensual blues improvisation. The auburn pulled his lover closer, resting a hand on his waist and undulating his body, turning on himself slowly before making the DI swivel around a few times and bringing him back close to his body. Mycroft flipped his partner one last time on the last note of the music, throwing him a clearly sultry look before going back to his table, his hand still on the other man waist.  
As soon as they were back on their seat, a waiter appeared and poured them a new glass of champagne. They remained silent for a couple of minutes, catching up their breath and drinking their glasses, looking at each other right in the eyes before Greg cracked quietness. "I didn't knew you could dance that well." he remarked, appreciative.  
"I'm full of resources. That always tend to surprise you apparently." chuckled the official, gesturing toward the waiter to fill up their glasses once more.  
"After two and a half years I had the pretensiousness of knowing everything of you ..." smiled the detective, not upset and rather pleased in fact of still having things to discover about the man he loved. "Where did you learned this ?"  
"Dancing lessons are compulsory for the people of my ... milieu. Ballroom dancing is as important as maths could be, for those who are caring greatly about the etiquette. Alongside music, drawing, good manners and French, it's your golden tickets to some of the most powerful men and women of this country. Well it was, fifty years ago, but you've already understood that my mother and father are quite ...traditionalist would be a light word." enlightened him the elder Holmes, adjusting his ruby cufflinks.  
"It doesn't seemed to bother you that much when we were on the dancefloor." the inspector pointed out, amused.  
"Oh no, I quite enjoy dancing in fact. Not that I have much occasion of doing so sadly ... I don't criticize the fact they've made me learn it, I'm criticizing the why, that's were the subtlety lay, you see ?" retorted the official, placing elegantly his hands on the left knee of his crossed legs.  
"I can't help picturing you in tights and doublet ..." giggled the yarder, a finger idly rested against his lips.  
"You'd die to see this, wouldn't you Gregory ?" laughed genuinely his husband, shaking slightly his head.  
"Why would I die when I can simply ask your brother ? He surely must have a picture of you in that outfit somewhere." retorted the detective.  
"You wouldn't do that !"exclaimed the auburn, faking to be shocked. "The fact is, I'm scared he actually could have one or two folded inside his wallet's pocket ..."  
Both of them laughed at this eventuality of Sherlock secretly keeping a picture of a young Mycroft in tights constantly in his pocket. "Not that I should be that concerned of any kind of black mail from him as I've got weapons to strike back." resumed the elder Holmes after putting himself together again.  
"Really?" wondered his partner, still chuckling.  
" He was absolutely delightful as Titiana, queen of the fairies ... The world-famous consulting detective in a light pink dress with ruffles, his magnificent black curls carefully styled in a topknot and adorned with pearls and jewels . He was really one of a kind ..." explained the official, a look of nostalgia and true enjoyment in his eyes.  
Greg was now half laid down on the table, incapable of controlling the frantic laugher that had taken possession of him. It took him half a dozen of minutes before being able to talk again, having a hiccup of laughing for so long. "But why was he playing Titiana ?"  
"That's the curse of all-boy boarding school, it's utterly difficult to produce a play without involving some cross-dressing and as Sherlock as always been a rathe ... delicate kid, he usually ended up in dresses and wigs." replied Mycroft, smirking under his mask.  
"And you ?" wondered the DI, curious.  
"Oh... I was Horatio in Hamlet." answered the auburn quickly, looking away.  
"Not only, isn't it ?" pushed him the yarder.  
"Ok, I've been Lady Bracknell in Oscar Wilde's play." admitted his partner, moving elegantly his hand in the hair in a'whatever-it-was-years-ago' move.  
Greg seized that hand and placed a soft and long kiss on it, restraining himself of laughing. "I'm sure you've rocked it darling." he whispered.

They left the club at half past three after having a last dance, their bodies close one to another, and climbed in the car waiting for them in front of the door. At the second the doors had been closed and the two men were shattered behind the tinted glass, Gregory snatched his lover's mask off and pressed his lips voluptuously against Mycroft's. The official hooked one of his hand around the back of the detective's neck to prevent him of breaking the kiss, the other one caressing the inspector's back through his clothes.  
The journeyback home took less than ten minutes during which the two men had kept snogging, getting rid of their top hats and jackets. The car stopped in the alley before the entrance of the Holmes Mansion and the two lovers rushed inside the house, forgetting their belongings in the car, not caring of anything else than the other's body.  
Forsaking all kind of decency, the auburn shoved his husband against the corridor wall, welding his lips against the DI's neck, his hands on the man's butt, supporting him. Greg finished untying his bowtie and took off his shirt, allowing his boyfriend lips to explore his torso, making him moan loudly when the auburn started tickling his nipples. Whiling to take off his own shirt, the official put the yarder down on the floor, unbuttoning quickly his clothes while following the other man in the living room. Pushing the inspector on a couch, he opened the policeman fly, pulling the black slim trousers off before sitting on his lover's lap and starting to kiss him arduously.  
Gregory was running his hands against the elder Holmes chest, the presence of the warm body of his partner on his thighs and the wine and champagne he had drank all the evening, making his excitation reach an intolerable level. Not being able to wait longer, he pulled the official's trousers and underwear away and pushed himself against Mycroft's ass with fire. The auburn groaned out of pleasure, moving quickly his hips, his hands running through the grey hair, both men lips bursting in a lusty kiss.  
The detective moved in top, laying his husband down on the leather couch, taking control of their embrace. Hooking his finger nails into hispartner's back, the official strained, reaching his climax in a loud scream a few seconds before Greg reached his own and slumped on the tall man body. They stayed entwined on the couch, to lazy and exhausted to move to their bedroom and felt asleep, naked, hugging each other.


	37. Strychnine

Mycroft sighed heavily and drank a gulp of his tea. It was already 3 in the morning and a huge amount of papers were laid out on his desk in front of him, most of them besmeared with the official's handwriting in green ink, large bits of the text simply stroked out by thick marker pen's lines. The elder Holmes rubbed his hand on his face, repressing a yawn. He would have given pretty much anything to join Gregory in bed and sank under the warm duvet and never wake up but instead he was once again trying to extinguish a fire lighten up by the Government, just days before they were to be replaced, not that the next Prime Minister would act differently than this one actually. Since he was in his position, Mycroft had seen half a dozen of Prime Ministers going by and all of them had been as deceptive as the former and he held very few hopes that the new one would act differently. In fact, despite his position in the state hierarchy and his use to the political affairs, he never had voted of all his life, knowing that whoever he would had voted for, this wouldn't be the men who would really take the decisions. He and his colleagues that layin the shadow were the real masters of this country and they couldn't care more about the sensibilities of the governments they were supposed to serves. However, if he had had to vote for some reasons, the auburn would have had a hard time to choose for whom, his education sending him right to the Tories without a single question, when his personal experiences and personality would have been a place for the labour's ideas, one of the few conflict which was absolutely insolvable even by his great mind.  
Focusing back on his work, he grabbed a piece of paper, barely seeing the lines that were dancing in front of his tired eyes. While trying to concentrate on the document he was holding, he saw his office's door moving slightly and heard the noise of claws on the flooring before feeling Marcus rubbing himself against his master's legs. The latter ran a gentle hand on the dog's head, looking at him with a little pout. "Can't sleep ?" he asked him in a low voice. Of course, he knew the dog couldn't answered him, but it was better than speaking to himself like he usually had the habits of doing when he was left alone for to long. He extended his legs, allowing the puppy to climb on his lap and, one hand still wandering softly on the animal's skin, he returned to his work, knowing that he couldn't escape it and that he would have no sleep before he would be done with it.  
Before dating Greg, the auburn had never really been bothered about working at night. Actually, his entire life was, at the time, dedicated to his work and home was just one of his manifold offices. But these days, he was finding it more and more difficult to be turned apart from his husband even if they were in the same building and he would have killed for a job with strict office hours. He always had had a difficult love / hate feeling about his work, despising the fact of having to play god every now and then, the impossible hours and dull meeting he had to attend and loving the fact of being at the very heart of the state and just finding it interesting and exciting overall. It was only this feeling of excitement which restrained him from quitting his job, but he sometime had wondered what it would feel like to have a 'normal' job, just for one day, being a lawyer like his uncle and coming back home at night, knowing that you will be able to enjoy your evening without having to care about a possible call about a possible worldwide crisis. He never had talked about these ideas with anyone, not even his partner, keeping it for himself, thinking about it every time that, when sat at his office in the Holmes Mansion, he looked up to the wall opposite him to see his framed law diploma from the Imperial College. He never had pleaded, never had got the opportunity to wear the robe, having secured his job at the cabinet office a couple of months before he actually graduated, thanks to his father retirement in his favour. He probably could have become a great solicitor, like all his comrades at the Imperial that could now be seen on television every time an important trial was to take place, always being first in everything when still at school and winning countless rhetoric contests since his early teenage years. But that was nearly 25 years ago and the official knew that it was now a distant memory, not even a failed dream, just an opportunity he hadn't seized, turning to another one that had more or less contented him since then, even if it was sometime a heavy cross to bear.  
When Mycroft looked up from his papers again after adding his last note and put them back in the beige files they had come in, dawn was already near and the dark blue sky was starting to turn purple. The auburn grabbed his pocket watch, sighing and yawning. It was six and a half and he was supposed to have a meeting with Sir Robert Edwin at eleven, not allowing him more than three hours of sleep if he didn't want to be late. Putting the sleeping dog down on the floor, he raised to his feet and stretched his arms before climbing the stairs and quickly undressing himself. He slipped under the duvet and pressed his body against Gregory's, comforting himself with the contact of the warm skin and the delicate scent of shampoo in his lover's hair. Unconsciously, the detective wrapped an arm around his partner shoulders and quickly the official started snoring gently, his warm breath tickling the yarder's ear.

 

Gregory gently lifted his partner's head away from his chest and adjusted the duvet over the auburn's naked shoulders before exiting the bed and dressing up silently. He haven't heard the official crawling into bed but he could easily have guessed that it haven't been a long time by the auburn's clothes carelessly laying on the floor, an action that was absolutely against all his praxis, him who usually always took great care of his suits and hanged them up in the dressing room before going to sleep. The detective placed a last kiss on his sleeping husband lips and stepped out of the room, closing the door, careful not to wake him up. A complete English breakfast was waiting for him downstairs and he started eating it joyfully, starving for no precise reason. While gobbling up his crumbled eggs, he grabbed one of the newspapers Mycroft had insisted to had delivered every morning and turned to the sport page, learning happily that Arsenal had won their game against Chelsea the night before.  
It's in a great spirit that he climbed in his car and joined the crowded London traffic, tapping his finger on the wheel gently on the music rhythm. He was waiting at a traffic light when he felt his phone ringing in his pocket.  
"DI Greg Lestrade ?" he introduced himself when taking the call.  
"Hey Greg, it's Molly." a woman voice greeted him.  
"Oh, Hi ! How's life ?" exclaimed the detective, surprised by this early call but happy to have some news of his friend.  
"Great, great really. I was wondering, would you care to come to Barts this morning ?" she asked her voice seeming as happy as Gregory's.  
"What for ?" wondered the man, following the car in front of him to the next light.  
"Sherlock is to come, he apparently has a conclusion on one of your dead case and that had required that I found him two bodies. I thought you could be interested." enlighten him the post-mortem employee.  
"Yeah, I'd like that. When do you want me to be there ?" accepted the inspector in a smile.  
"Well John said they would be there around 8.30." advised him the young woman.  
"Right, well I'll come straight away without going by the Yard then, no used to go to there if it's to leave after 10 minutes." chuckled the yarder. "We'll have time to drink a coffee then."  
"Yeah sure ! See you then !"concluded Molly before hanging up the call.  
The detective moved from a line to another, changing direction, without paying attention to the concert of angry horns behind him. A little more than 15 minutes later he was parked in front of St Bartholomew Hospital in central London, his second office like he sometime laughed with Molly and John. He climbed to the fifth floor where the young woman was waiting for him, a warm coffee in each hands. The DI placed a kiss on the doctor's cheek and took one of the cup, smiling at the sight of the hot beverage on this cold January morning.  
"Thanks Molly. So did John told you what case that was all about ?" he wondered, taking a seat on one of the lab tables.  
"Hmm, please Greg ..." the woman told him off gently. "If you could maybe not sit there,thank you."  
"Oh yes, sorry ..." he apologized, pulling to him the stool she was pointing out to him.  
"No problem ... John have told me about a hang man that you believed couldn't be a suicide. Ring a bell to you ?" continued Hooper.  
"Oh yes, the fisherman. Old case, one or two years at least by now ..." explained Gregory. " So, apart from that, how was your holidays?"  
They chatted about their Christmas and new year during nearly half an hour before they were joined by Sherlock and John, the former carrying a little bottle of bluish liquid. The detective raised an eyebrow when the younger Holmes threw him the sample.  
"What's that ?" he wondered, sceptical.  
"Death in a bottle." replied the other one, in one of his melodramatic moment.  
"Sherlock, the showing off ? We've discussed that already." lectured him DrWatson.  
"Strychnine." developed the consulting detective with an apologetic look at the blonde. "It's a molecule that at a reasonable level is used to improve sport skills but badly used, it's lethal. Nobody looked for it as it provoke death by asphyxia, so does the hanging. Quite clever, especially when not injected but ingested."  
"Ingested ?" said Greg, surprised.  
"Yes, diluted in a bottle of alcohol, I would guess whisky." added the black-haired, playing with a pipette.  
"But where could we find strychnine nowadays ? A dealer would sell that ?" asked the yarder.  
"Rat poison." answered Molly. "It's now forbidden but I suppose we can still find some old box of it in some cellars."  
"Exactly Hooper. Two or three doses of this in a bottle of whisky and goodbye Mr Fisherman." approved the young man.  
"So it's a murder ?" demanded the DI, willing to confirm his hypothesis.  
"Or it's a murder, or we have someone who was really willing to die in order to kill himself twice." nodded the man.  
"And who could have done this ?"asked Molly, looking rather shocked and uncomfortable.  
"Ask Scotland Yard, some say they are quite good with this." retorted Sherlock before exiting the room, closely followed by John who threw the two other a little 'sorry for him' look before closing the door.  
"Well I'd better be off too." concluded the policeman, handling the sample to the young woman. "Could you test this sample and tell me if you find the same conclusion than Sherlock please?".  
"Yes, sure." answered Molly with a smile before the yarder exited the room with a last grin to her.


	38. The Government and Scotland Yard

Mycroft seized the newspaper his PA was handling to him, not believing what she had just told him. Incredulously he took a look at the front page, spotting the rather bad picture of him and Gregory took with a telephoto lens and the title flaunted in capital letter :"When the government sleep with Scotland Yard.".  
It was five and a half in the morning and Anthea just had had her hand on one of the first copy of the Daily Mail available. The official sat down in his armchair of his Diogene Club's office, shocked and still not believing what was actually happening. For one of the first time since she was at the auburn's service's, Anthea looked like if she was affected by what was going on, believing that if there was a lot of things on which it was possible and relevant to attack Mycroft Holmes, from his, and his colleagues, uses of the special forces and secrets services, to the fact he was using the state power to spy on his own brother, this irrelevant attack over his private life was unacceptable.  
After a few minutes of reading and rereading the complete article, still looking astounded and furious, the auburn looked up to his PA, repressing his will to crumple and burn the paper. "Anthea, can you go to my house and bring back Gregory please ? I don't want him to learn that by someone else.". The young woman nodded, not able to expressed how she felt about what was happening. In the 8 years she had worked for him, she had grown some sort of affection for her boss and she knew that despite the fact he was trying to pretend to be professional, this story was affecting him greatly and she wished she could have done something to help him.  
Mycroft had his look fixed on the picture on the newspaper cover on his desk, his hands crossed in front of his mouth in a prayer-like gesture, deep into his thoughts. Something like that was to happen one day he reckoned, but the problem wasn't even that an article actually had been published, it was all the false informations enclosed in it and all the falsehoods that it was spreading that really worried the official. Of course, the auburn wasn't happy to see his head, and especially his bad profile, printed on the front page of a tabloid, neither was he really happy that the news of his romance with Greg had been made fully public, not that he was ashamed or willing to keep it completely secret, but he was more or less happy with having the privacy he had had until now. He was even more scared for his partner's career than for his own. He always had made his way through the different scandals that had happened since he was in the shadow of the Cabinet Office, even when it came directly to him, his function being obscure enough and him being valuable enough to the government always to have his skin saved with, at worst, a lecture by an assembly of angry MPs or a roast by the Minister for the Cabinet Office. But the influence of such allegations on the Detective Inspector's career could be much more dreadful as he was absolutely subject to his hierarchy that would probably not really appreciate this kind of publicity and could take revenge on him by putting him in the corner for the rest of his time in the forces, if not to find a way of kicking him out, and Mycroft was determined not to let this happen.

 

"Toc, toc". Greg was having an unpleasant dream in which he was a carpenter locking himself in a house by nailing the only door that leaded to the outside. "Toc, toc". He suddenly awoken, noticing that the sound he was hearing since a little while wasn't him tacking anything but someone knocking at the door. He turned to the alarm clock on his bedside table. 6:03AM. Who could possibly knock on the door at this time in the morning. It couldn't be the auburn, he wouldn't have embarrassed himself and he was still sleeping thought the yarder, before turning to the other side of the bed, suddenly realising that someone was missing by his side and that the room was surprisingly silent, except the knocking on the door that was still going on. Covering himself with one of his boyfriend's nightgown that was laying on the end of the bed, the detective stood up and approached the door at the moment the person behind it was knocking again.  
"What's going on damn ..." he said, yawning hugely and rubbing his eyes with his hand while opening the said door, revealing a rather worried Anthea.  
"I'm sorry for awaking you Gregory but Mr Holmes would like you to join him as soon as possible." she explained, trying not to look like if she was even slightly embarrassed by the presence of the half-naked man in front of her.  
"What for ?" wondered the inspector, closing tightly the nightgown.  
"He would like to advise you himself. I'm sorry again for awoking you." apologized the young woman.  
"Right. Give me five minutes to dress up." he accepted before closing the door again. If Mycroft wished to see him in person, it was certainly nothing of a good news or he would just have called him or waited until he was back home in the evening thought the policeman while grabbing a pair of jeans and a black jumper. Without taking time to brush his teeth or his grey hair, he joined the PA in the corridor and exited the house, grabbing a pair of trainers and his coat in the corridor while passing by.  
Wondering what could possibly be happening, Greg took place in the black Jaguar and he was still deep in his mind when they arrived at the Diogene Club a few minutes later. The detective had never penetrated in the building, not having a membership in this place, and despite the quite odd situation, he couldn't helped himself of admiring the decoration of the different empty rooms Anthea led him through to his partner's office. She knocked on the door before introducing the man in.  
"Myc', what's happening ?" wondered the yarder, looking really worried and lost at the same time.  
"Gregory ... You shall sit down." recommanded the auburn before handling his lover the newspaper. During a few minutes, the office was filled with silence, only interrupted by the discreet noise of the paper crushing in the DI's hands. Then, slowly, the latter looked up to his husband, looking confused and affected by what he just had read. The official stood up and got around his desk to the seat where the other man was settled, resting his hand around his neck tenderly in a protective gesture.  
"What's going to happen ?" finally asked the cop after a few more seconds of silence.  
"I don't know darling." replied the other one, his voice betraying clearly his nervousness and concern about this business. "I suppose the MPs will like to know if what the Daily stupid Mail is saying is true and that I'm going to be summoned for a hearing before noon but if I have no doubt I'll get myself out of trouble with the different committees I can beask to face, in fact I've got all the proofs I need to deny what those rubbishes have written down, I have absolutely no idea how to handle the public ...".  
For the first time since he knew him, Greg could saw that his partner was not in control of what was happening and that it was making him panic slightly. Despite the fact that he wasn't exactly feeling better than him, the detective grabbed the other man's hand and placed a long and soft kiss on top ofit.  
"I'll do everything I can to protect you from those scum, Greg, I swear it." the official whispered to his lover's ear. "I'll give all I have for you ..."  
"I know honey. I'll trust you with my life." replied the yarder in a low voice, narrowing his hold on the thin and pale hand he was holding.

A few minutes later Anthea brought some tea and sat with them, awaiting to know what was going to happen, his eyes fixed on her phone from where, she believed, the news was going to come from. The office hadn't got any windows but outside the dawn was already rising and the paper was displayed all over the news-stand across the country. At seven and a half, Greg raised to his feet and picked up his coat, ready to leave.  
"What are you doing ?" wondered the official.  
"It's seven thirty, I don't want to be late."replied the other one like if it was an evidence.  
"I don't think you should go to work today Gregory." advised the elder Holmes.  
"Why? I'm not going to put my life on hold because of a stupid newspaper !" erupted the detective, already on the verge because of the tension that had been running in the room since more than anhour.  
"It's not the question. I'm not asking you to hide or anything. I just think we shall try to sort that out before doing anything else." explained Mycroft, trying to remain calm even if him too was repressing his will to yell at the top of his voice.  
"And what am I suppose to do ? Sit there doing nothing until your super brain find a fucking solution that's it ? What can I do ? Give me a task, tell me how I can help !" lathered the policeman  
"Sorry if that's not what you were expecting of me but I have nothing best to offer ! But go on, go to the Yard and don't complain if you get roasted as soon as you put a toe in the building !" outbursted the auburn. "I'm trying to sort things out, to reduce the impact of what is happening but if you want to ruin everything please, help yourself !"  
"Me ? It's me who is ruining everything ? Is it me who've written this article ? Is it me ? I'm just trying to do my job!" bawled Greg, looking absolutely furious.  
Anthea suddenly raised to her feet and stood between the two men. "Calm down !"she ordered, her voice strong and clear. "That's the last thing we need. Sorry Mr Lestrade, but I think that Mr Holmes is right, going to Scotland Yard alone like this before this story has been dealt with would be dangerous for you and not helping to sort it out.Mycroft, I think it's time we stopped waiting and we start acting, nobody won a war by waiting to see how the enemy is going to act, I thought you knew that.". It was not in her habits to talk like this to her boss, but she knew it was probably one of the few ways to make the two men come back to their mind.  
Both of the men sat down, still looking rather angry but realizing that they had had a childish behaving and that they should better focus on finding a solution to this situation better than going into an unnecessary fight.


	39. None of your business

Mycroft was putting the last touch to his statement when Anthea entered the room, carrying a new stack of papers, articles of online newspaper that were all questioning themselves about the Daily Mail allegation, some clearly believing it without questions, other trying to be more moderate and to separate the private story of the two men romance with the fact that it could had had an influence on their work, the Government more or less accused of puppettering Scotland Yard. She handled the papers to Gregory who was sat in a corner of the room, answering his texts.  
"Anthea, could you give me your opinion on this ?" asked the official, giving her the draft of his statement. He was still looking a little ashamed of his attitude earlier and, combined to his state of panic, it was making him strangely kind and unsure of himself.  
The young woman took a seat and started reading, her eyebrows frowned but she was interrupted a few seconds later by the ringing of the auburn's phone. The three of them looked at the phone as if they weren't completely sure what it was and what to do with it before Mycroft brought together enough bravery to pick it up.  
"Mycroft Holmes speaking." he introduced himself, his voice clearly showing his state of tension. During half a minute, the official listened to his interlocutor, the two other unable to understand who it was or what was going one."Yes, certainly sir. I'll be there." finally resumed the auburn,all his usual arrogance and confidence pulled away, giving him the tone of a student in front of a teacher lecturing him. He nodded a few time more, still listening to the man before putting down the phone. The two others were looking at him in wonder, waiting for him to explain what had just happened.  
"It was Ryan Jackson, the Minister for Cabinet Office." he indicated to Greg for whom the name rang no bell. "He wants to see me in an hour in his office.". The PA nodded, writing something down on a little notebook.  
"Shall we release the statement before or after you encounter the Minister?" she asked to her boss.  
"We probably should wait. I'm not sure he would be that grateful if I short-cut him. Power play ..."replied the official in a sigh. "Could you please gather all the proofs I need to deny the article in a file ?" he added. Anthea stood up and nodded before disappearing, letting the statement drafton the edge of her superior's desk. "I knew I should have been a lawyer ..." he whispered to himself.

 

Mycroft placed a last kiss on his partner's cheek before exiting the car, closely followed by his assistant and entered the White Hall building. He would have wished the detective to stay at the Diogene Club's office but he had insisted, not tolerating staying by his own in this windows-less room, not having any news about what was going on, and the auburn,still slightly ashamed of his comportment toward him earlier and knowing that, despite the fact he was trying to keep himself together, was probably even more anxious about his work and life that the elder Holmes was himself, hadn't got the fortitude of forbidding the yarder to follow him.  
As he was walking past the corridors to the Minister's office on the fifth floor, he could catch the glanced of other employees looking at him as a sort of curious animal and whispering one to another in the least discreet manner. Trying to control his will to smile exaggeratedly to them to make them know he had noticed their gossiping, he tried to focus on the meeting that was to take place. He had always considered Ryan Jackson as a dumb, not unlike most of the politician he had met before, but he was a greatly surrounded idiot, having some of the greatest minds in the country as his private advisors. Mycroft sighed, glancing a look at his PA who nodded to him before knocking on the office door.  
"Come in." an impetuous voice exclaimed from the inside.  
The official entered, pulling himself together and arboring his usual formal and slightly uncaring mask. "Minister."  
"Mr Holmes." greeted him the other man with a fake smile. "Please take aseat."  
Cautiously, the auburn sat down, his eyes fixed on the younger, dark-haired and slightly overweighted man on the other sideof the desk. "You wanted to see me ?"  
"I think you know why, we don't no need to play this little game do we ?" replied the Minister. "Those are serious allegation that, if they are true could be absolutely devastating for this institution." continued the man, giving his interlocutor the impression he was addressing a five-years-old. "So, my question is simple, is it true you are sleeping with a member of the force ?"  
"The person with who I sleep is, with all due respect, none of your business." replied the official, his voice steady.  
"Mr Holmes, I strongly advise you to tell me the truth." warned the younger man. "I repeat my self, do you sleep with a member of the force ?"  
"And I repeat myself, it's none of your business." snapped Mycroft. "At the question have I interfered in Scotland Yard's cases, however, the answer is no."  
"I am the one who ask the questions here !" crowed theJackson. "I am not the one accused of interference, you are."  
"By the Daily Mail. I thought you would have more reliable sources." retorted the official, decided not to let the other man to take the advantage on him.  
"And how can I be sure of what you are claiming if you don't answer my questions ? For your own sake and the sake of your career Mr Holmes, you'd better give me the answers I'm asking for. For the third time, are you sleeping with a member of the force ?" insisted the Minister, not appreciating at all the attitude of the elder Holmes.  
"It's an obsession ! As much as I'm aware, I have no obligation to advise my employer of whom I'm dating or not dating, do I ?" exclaimed the auburn making the othersigh furiously. "My personal life had been searched when I entered the house and is regularly checked, that should content you. And even if I was banging this Detective Inspector, what kind of interference proof would that be ?". He was defined not to answer to any question on his partner, not wanting to give the young man the pleasure of breaking his principles.

"What would it change ? You are seriously asking me what would it change ?" choked Jackson."You know what it would change ! How could we deny the accusations if you actually spend your night with this cop ? How could I defend my management of the Cabinet Office if something like this happen!"  
"That's it. You don't care if I or anyone else actually is in trouble, the only thing that have importance to your eyes is your pathetic career ..." chuckled the auburn. "How bad would it be, five days before you are to be replaced to have this last scandal?"  
"I won't tolerate your impertinence Holmes !" warned him the Minister, looking seriously furious at the turn the conversation was taking.  
"And I won't tolerate that you try to make of me guilty of this lie !" retorted Mycroft, rising his voice. "You want proofs that all that is lies ? I've got all the proofs you need but don't you dare making my private life a relevant subject !".  
"As far as I know Holmes, you haven't been appointed Prime Minister which means I'm still your superior and you have to answer me and obey my order !" outbursted the dark-haired.  
"In case you haven't read my file, I've seen 6 of your PMs going by and countless little conceited man like you since I joined the Cabinet Office and I'm still here." replied the official  
"Is that a threat ?" yelled Jackson, unconsciously half standing in order to dominate the man in front of him.  
"No, it's a fact sir." answered the auburn, calmly. "Now you shall understand that I'm not going to answer any question about my private life because that is definitely nothing of your concern. If these are the only questions you are to ask, I'd better be off solving this mess by myself not caring at all if the blame came on you at the end. If you are ready to have a real conversation to find a way of sorting the things out together and save your ass as well as mine, I'll stay."  
The Minister stayed silent during a few seconds, looking furiously at his interlocutor. "Right. What is your proofs." he finally asked in a rather bitterly voice.  
Mycroft handled him the file he had asked his PA to put together earlier and allowed the other man a little time to take a look at it. "Here, you have all you need to understand that if it's a cock which is running Scotland Yard, it's certainly not mine."  
"What shall I say to Scotland Yard's Commissioner ? Heis furious at the idea of being controlled by someone from ours. He's been calling me every 10 minutes since this morning !" demanded the Minister, who seemed to had understood that he couldn't win against the elder Holmes.  
"Well you, you are doing nothing. For myself, I'll go and sort that out in person." replied the latter, standing up to his feet.  
"I can't let you play by yourself ! I am the one in charge !" protested the Minister, in a final attempt to try to enforce his authority.

" But I'm the only one who hold the proofs of this lie." retorted the auburn, collecting his file that was laying on the desk and exiting the office in a last fake smile. Anthea was waiting for him behind the door and he handled her the papers before sighing heavily and running a hand in his hair. He had assumed a dangerous tactic and despite the positive result of the conversation, he was still nervous, not being able of slowing down his heartbeat.

"Are you alright sir ?" wondered the young woman, noticing the odd behaving of her boss.  
"Yes. Yes, let's go." replied the official bitting his tongue to focus back on reality.  
"Where are we going sir ?" asked the PA while they were making their way quickly to theentrance of the building.  
"Scotland Yard." retorted Mycroft in mid voice.


	40. A good cop

"Would you come with me ?" asked Mycroft, looking at his partner's eyes.  
"I thought I wasn't suppose to enter the Yard today." retorted the detective, still a little bitter after the argument the two men had had a few hours earlier.  
"I've already apologized twice Gregory ... And you know that's not what I meant."pleaded the official.  
"Why would you need me anyway ? I don't even know the Commissioner to be honest." continued the inspector that the tension and fear was making quite vexing and disagreeable.  
"It's your concern as much as mine if not even more. I thought you would like to take part, apparently, I was mistaking ..." replied the auburn exiting the car and closing the door. He sighed and followed his assistant inside. He had just passed the doors when he heard Greg's voice in his ear. "Sorry."  
It was half past noon and most of the employees were out for lunch giving to the two men a strange feeling of walking through a haunted house. The commissioner's office door was open largely but Mycroft still knocked to announce himself before stepping in, followed shyly by his husband. The tall blonde man stood up and shook the official's hand vigorously before nodding toward the other man.  
"Mr Holmes in person." he greeted him with a little grin before sitting back and enjoining the others to do so. "I'm sorry but I had to admit that I didn't knew anything about you before this morning."  
"Well, I suppose Sir Jackson has told you all about me by now." replied the auburn with a neutral expression.  
"He has. You seem to be a very important and occupied man, which makes me, and I'm sure you can understand that, in your position, quite concerned about the fact that you could have had any kind of ... influences on our cases." explained diplomatically the policeman, trying to keep the talk cordial. "So I'm sorry to have to ask you this, but is it right that you are seeing one of my detective-inspectors ?"  
"I don't think this is a relevant question Commissioner. The question would be, have I, ever and in any way, had any kind of influence over any members of your forces that would have led to any kind of interferences in your cases, the answer to this question being no."corrected the elder Holmes, feeling the look of his boyfriend fixed on him.  
"You are right, this is the question." agreed the blonde with little 'sorry' gesture. "But you can also understand that I can't take your words for gospel, not on such an important business, can you ?"  
"Sure." nodded the official, passing his file to the other man. "You shall find anything you need here to clear my name and the one of Detective-Inspector Lestrade." he added, gesturing toward his partner.  
The commissioner took a quick look at the documents enclosed in the beige file before turning back to the two other man sat before his desk. "I would wish to open an investigation about the Daily Mail for defamation and to know how they got their informations. Would you agree with this ?"  
"I'll put my own services to your help if they could be of any use."accepted Mycroft while Gregory was nodding. He hadn't said a single word since they had entered the room, feeling rather intimidated in front of the highest chief of Scotland Yard, but he had appreciated being allowed to the meeting.  
"Perfect. I will need you to sign an official complaint of course. I'll get that arranged for you before the end of the afternoon." the policeman concluded before turning to the other cop. "Mr Lestrade, I'm sure you understand that I can't let your own team investigate on this case without facing a controversy of course. I'll ask to Detective-Inspector Dimmock to lead it, just so you know.".  
"Right sir." managed to reply the DI before turning back to silence again.  
"May I keep this ?" required the blonde showing the file to the official."For the investigation."  
"Sure." agreed the auburn, standing up. Lestrade imitated him quickly and both of them shook the commissioner's hand warmly before leaving the office and making their way to the lift.  
"May I get to work now ?" wondered the detective while they were waiting.  
"As you want." retorted his partner, placing a quick but gentle kiss on his cheek. "For myself I think I'm going to go back home and sleep until Monday."  
"Hmm... That's appealing." smirked Greg, stepping inside the cabin. "Well, I suppose they could do without me for the afternoon...".  
Mycroft took advantage of the privacy offered to them by the loneliness of the lift and pulled his lover close to him, kissing him passionately, relieved that all this story was over and that his husband seemed to have forgiven him his earlier behaviour and words.

 

When the official woked up, the sky was already dark and if he haden't seen the light of a lampost through the window, he could have thought that the heavy velvelt curtains were closed. He rolled on the side, covering himself a little more with the duvet, enjoying the warmth of his bed. Slowly, he pulled himself closer to his lover and rested his head on the detective's chest, listening to the regular sound of his heartbeats. He had no idea what time it was but he was supposed to pick up Alden from Baker Street where he had been all day after John had kindly offered that Sherlock could babysit him. Reluctantly Mycroft pulled himself out of bed and dressed up, letting a note to Greg to say where he was going. Arranging his tie, he made his way downstairs and found Michael in the kitchen.

"Good evening sir." greeted him the young man.

"Good evening." nodded the auburn. "Have we got any post today ?"

"Yes sir, it's on your desk. And a packet was delivered for you and Mr Lestrade earlier this afternoon. I've took the liberty to place it in your office alongside the post. It was coming from New Scotland Yard sir." answered the cook.

"Thank you Michael. We won't need you tonight, you shall enjoy your evening." smiled the elder Holmes.

"Thank you sir." grinned the young man, taking off his apron and hanging it behind the door."Good evening."

"Good evening, see you tomorrow morning." smirked the official before heading up to his office and seizing the stack of envelopes, including on the top of the pile, a large kraft one showing the sign of the Yard. He took advantage of the 20 minutes ride to his brother's flat to go through his mail, most of it being, as usual, some important people of this planet asking him for advices or sending their thanks for a favour he had done to them, one being a postcard from Lestrade's parents who where enjoying a weekend in Brussels apparently and two being bills for tailor and dry cleaner's services. He was to open the kraft envelope when the driver parked the Jaguar in front of 221B. Letting the mail on his seat, the auburn exited the car and entered the famous house without bothering knocking, falling nose-to-nose with Mrs Hudson who was hovering the entrance, listening loudly to some Iron Maiden. She took off her headset and turned off the hover at the sight of the elder Holmes fake-smiling politely to her.

"Good evening Mycroft !" she greeted him happily.

"Good evening Mrs Hudson." replied the man. "Is my brother upstairs ?"

"Where would you like himto be ? Of course he is upstairs !" retorted the landlady as if it was the stupidest question she ever had heard.

"God only knows in what other place he could be." muttered the official to himself before joining the first floor. His brother was indeed in the living room of his flat, playing cards with his nephew. Despite the fact he had seen his elder standing in the doorstep, the consulting detective didn't shown that he had noticed the official's presence before he had finished his game with the little boy.

"Alden, your Daddy is here." he simply advised the kid without even looking at the tall man. The toddler dashed to his father, hugging his legs before being lifted in the air and receiving a kiss on his forehead.  
"Hello young man !" the auburn said, bringing him close to his torso as usual before turning to his brother. "John isn't here ?".  
"No, we've ran out of milk apparently."answered the young man carelessly.  
Knowing that there was no need trying to go on with a conversation when his brother was in that kind of mood, Mycroft collected his son's belonging before going back to his car without even saying goodbye. He strapped the young boy in his booster and sat beside him, listening to the child telling him about his day with his uncle. Half an hour later the two of them were back home, the auburn having asked to his driver to stop on his way at a famous Japanese restaurant, ordering sushi and maki to take away. From what he could heard when entering the mansion, Greg was probably still sleeping and the auburn took his time to bath and feed his son before laying him down in his little pirate bed in the nursery and reading him a few pages of Alice in Wonderland. Exiting the room silently and nearly closing the door, just letting a little space for the light from the corridor to penetrate in the bedroom, Mycroft returned downstairs and grabbed a tray in one of the cupboards. He displayed the sushi on a plate and placed in on the tray alongside two pairs of chopsticks, glasses and a bottle of fine Prosecco before making his way to his bedroom, opening with difficulties the door without letting anything slip from the tray. He placed it on the chest at the end of the bed and undressed himself before putting up light blue silk pyjamas bottoms and crawling under the duvet again. Gently, he ran his fingers on his partner's torso waking him up slowly.  
"Hello sleeping beauty ..." the official whispered fondly to him when he finally opened his eyes.  
"Hmm ..." smiled the detective grabbing his lover's hand and placing a little kiss on it."What time is it ?"  
"8.30." advised him the auburn, still running his fingers around the inspector's nipples absentmindly.  
"Damn, we need to go and pick up Alden." suddenly panicked the DI, beating back his husband's hand and starting to get up.  
The elder Holmes blocked the yarder in his movement. "I've already picked him up, bathed and fed him and even put him to bed with a story, don't worry." he chuckled.  
Greg let himself fall back on his pillow before turning on his side to face his boyfriend and kissing him with passion. "Thank you honey." he whispered in a breath.  
"We have the all night for us." replied Mycroft before putting his arms around's the detective's waist, pulling him closer in a tight hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters are available on Wattpad (https://www.wattpad.com/story/96823057-i-am-not-lonely-mystrade)  
> This work is updated every Wednesday and Sunday on Wattpad. The following chapters shall be post each weeks on AO3 until it is up to date.  
> If you like this work don't hesitate to follow me on IG (@BillySHolmes) and on Wattpad (@BillySHolmes) were I interact more and to leave reviews on the chapters.


End file.
